Master Madara
by ahsokazami2001
Summary: What happens when Madara takes Shun as an apprentice?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own bakugan or naruto.**

Shun was sitting in his room and looking out the window.

"Shun,when will you talk to the brawlers?"Skyress was worried about Shun.

"Don't worry Skyress.I'll talk to them when I'm ready."Shun knew Skyress was worried about him.

"Hello Shun Kazami..."said a voice behind him.

Shun grabbed a kunai and looked around him.

"Who's there?!Show yourself!"Shun was looking around for the person in his room.

"Don't worry.I'm not here to hurt you."said a man who stepped out of the shadows,  
"I'm here to give you power..."

Shun was confused,"What do you mean give me power...?And who are you?!"

The man laughed,"I am Madara Uchiha..."

Shun was confused,"What do you mean you're Madara Uchiha...?He's dead!  
You must be an idiot or a criminal."

The man stopped laughing,"I am Madara Uchiha...I'm not an idiot or a criminal."

Shun was wondering who this whack job is,'He can't be Madara.  
He's a dangerous Criminal.  
He was killed by the first Hokage.  
He can't be alive...Can he...?'

"If you are Madara...Why did you come to me...?  
I just started as a ninja."Shun was so confused right now.

Madara just stared at him,"Because...you have a hidden power nobody has..."

"What do you mean I have a special a power...?"

Madara Looked at him,"You have the power of the 13-tails demon inside of you."

Shun was shocked,"What?!There is no such thing!  
There is only 9 tailed demons!"

"No,There are other three are hidden in the Kazami clan.  
And you...are in the Kazami clan.  
Why do you thank people in your clan  
are cold to you and your sisters?'

**That's my new story!  
Well...Bye readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

I** don't own bakugan or naruto.**

Shun was shocked,"You mean…"

Madara nodded,"Yes...People feared you."

Tears formed in Shun's eyes,"T-That's n-not t-t-true,I h-have f-f-friends...T-t-they d-d-d-don't f-f-f-fear m-m-me.

Madara looked at him,"Yes they do."

Shun wiped the tears from his eyes," I'll join you…Madara…"

"Good."Madara smirked,"You have one week to pack."

Shun nodded.

Skyress was shocked,"Shun…May I come with you…?I need to make sure you are safe…"

Shun looked at Skyress,"Of corse Skyress."

Shun picked up a piece of paper and wrote on it.

_Dear friends and family,_

_Goodbye…_

_-Shun Kazami_

Shun put it in a dresser for later.

Shun got into bed and went to sleep

The next morning...

"SHUN!"yelled somebody in Shun's ear.

"AHHHHH!"yelled Shun almost jumping out of bed.

Shun turned to his smiling younger sister.

"Ahsoka!Will you stop waking me up like that!"

Ahsoka was only six years was very sweet.

Ahsoka frowned,"And why would I do that…?"

Shun smiled,"Cause I know you're the one who broke grandpa's favorite vase."

Ahsoka's face got red,"You promise you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Don't worry."Shun said smiling,"I didn't tell anyone."

"Good!"said Ahsoka relaxed,"Oh!"

Shun raised an eyebrow,"What…?"

Ahsoka pulled a piece of paper from her pajama pockets.

"What's this…?"she asked.

It was the piece of paper I wrote last night.

"How did you get this…?"Shun asked her.

"Skyress gave it to me!"said Ahsoka pointing her finger to the paper,.

"If you go somewhere can I go too?"Said Ahsoka smiling.

"I…I don't know…"Shun said.

"But you said you would play with me!"Ahsoka looked like she was gonna cry.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka."Shun gave Ahsoka a hug.

Ahsoka cried into Shun's shirt.

After awhile Ahsoka stopped crying.

"S-sorry…*sniff*…I ruined…*sniff*…your shirt…" Ahsoka had red eyes.

Shun smiled,"It's alright.I have more."

Then Ahsoka and Shun went to go get breakfast.

**Well that's the 2nd chapter in the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

I** don't own bakugan or naruto.**

After Shun and Ahsoka ate breakfast,Shun took Ahsoka to the park.

At the park Shun bought Ahsoka some ice cream.

Ahsoka went to play with some other kids in the park and Shun decided to read a book he got at the library.

He heard some voices in front of him and looked up and saw Dan and Marucho.

"Hey Shun!"said Dan.

"Shun."said Marucho.

Shun looked at them,"May I help you?"

"What are you doing here?!You never come to the park!"yelled Dan.

"Ahsoka wanted to come to the park today."Shun said plainly.

" is she?"asked Marucho.

Shun pointed to the group of kids playing,"She's over there."

"Well ,can we sit with yo-"

"NO!"

Dan and Marucho was surprised by Shun's outburst.

"Sorry about that."said Shun,"But me and Ahsoka were just leaving."

"But you guys just got the-"Dan was cut off.

"I said we're leaving!"shouted Shun,"Now get out of my way!"

Dan grabbed Shun's wrist.

"Shun!What's wrong?!"yelled Dan,"Are you okay?!Please tell m-"

Shun shot a death glare to Dan,"Leave me alone!Get away from me!Stay away from me!"

Dan was surprised,"Well,at least let Ahsoka come see Sayuri!"yelled Dan.

"No!"yelled Shun,"You and your family are not aloud near my family!So stay away from me Dan!"

Shun went to go get Ahsoka and left the park.

With Dan…

Dan was surprised at Shun's outburst.

"Maybe something's wrong."Marucho stated,"He doesn't get angry like this."

Dan was deep into space,

"Dan!"Marucho was waving a hand in front of Dan's face.

"Ummm…Huh…?Oh yeah!"Dan was thinking about something,but what?

For the rest of the week Shun avoiding the battle brawlers.

When ever they sit near him he moves away.

When they try to talk to him he leaves.

The battle brawlers are worried about him.

One day before Shun leaves…

"Ahsoka pack up what you want to take with you."

"Alright big brother!"

Shun left Ahsoka to pack.

He was already packed.

After awhile Ahsoka was done packing.

The next day Madara appeared and wanted to know who Ahsoka was.

"Who's this?"He asked eyeing Ahsoka.

"This is Ahsoka Kazami. My younger sister."

Madara looked at her,"She can come."

Both Shun and Ahsoka were happy.

"The only reason she is coming is because she has the 11-tails in her."

Madara was not done talking,"I'll train her when she turns 13."

Both Shun and Ahsoka were shocked.

"What do you mean?"asked Shun.

"She's to young.I'm sorry."said Madara.

"Ahsoka you can't train with me."

Ahsoka was sad,"Awwww…Oh least I get to play with big brother."

Shun and Ahsoka left with Madara.

In Shun's room there was a letter on his bed.

**BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

I** don't own bakugan or naruto.**

With Dan…

Dan hasn't seen Shun or Ahsoka in the past few days,He was starting to get worried.

*RING*

*RING*

*RIIIIIIIIIIG*

Dan picked up the phone to hear Shun's grandpa on the other end.

"Hey what's up?"Dan asked.

"D-do y-y-y-you k-k-know w-w-where S-Shun and A-A-Ahsoka are…?"He asked sounding upset.

Dan was worried too,"No."

"Shun and Ahsoka are missing."said Shun's grandpa.

Then the phone dropped out of Dan's hand.  
Dan was in shock that both Shun and Ahsoka  
were missing.

Dan's mom came running in the room with Dan's younger sister,  
"Dan what's wrong?!"She asked in panic.

Dan was unable to hold back tears,  
"S-S-S-S-S-Shun and A-A-A-Ahsoka a-are  
m-m-m-missing..."

Dan's mom and younger sister are shocked,"Are they okay...?"  
asked Dan's mom in panic,"How long have they been gone?"

Dan was shocked,'Did someone take them...?  
Or did they run away...?Are they in danger or  
are they dead...?'

Dan's mom was scared,"How long have they been gone Dan?!"

Dan looked at his mom,"About two days'.  
Shun's grandpa thought  
they where at Marucho's house."

"Well go tell everybody else.I'll call the cops."Dan's mom was upset.  
Shun and his family are old family friends.

Dan got on his bike and rode to Marucho's house,'Don't worry buddy.I'm coming.'

With Shun...

Shun is traveling with Ahsoka to train with Madara Uchiha.

They have  
been walking for two days now."I'm tired...  
C-can we take a break...?"

"Fine..."said Madara sighing,"Only for a little while."

"Thank you mister Madara!"yelled Ahsoka,"Finally!A break!"

Then Ahsoka ran over to a tree and fell asleep on it.  
Shun and Madara sweat dropped.  
This was gonna be a long trip...

With Dan...

Dan told Marucho,Runo,Alice,Jule,and the community about Shun and Ahsoka's disappearance.  
The police are searching the woods behind there house.

Other police men are asking peolpe who saw Shun and Ahsoka last if they knew where they where going.

People are using police dogs,posters,anything to help find Shun and Ahsoka.

"Hey!Over here!We found something!"yelled a police man.

Shun's grandpa ran over to him and the police man showed him something.  
It was Ahsoka's necklace.

"T-this is Ahsoka's necklace!"said ,"W-where did you find this...?"

The police man said he found it over there.

With Shun...

"We're here."said Madara,"You're new home!"

It was a huge hole in a rock and a huge house with a training ground in the rock.

"W-wow...This is ten times better then gramps training field..."said Shun.

**Hello dear readers!Hope you liked it!  
See you later!BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:Sadly I don't own bakugan or naruto so don't mock me.**

**Hey people!Its me!Yeah I know it's been a long time since I updated.**

**I was busy!Don't blame me!On with the story or face my wooden stick!^_^**

**P.S. review!FragrantRose is the only reviewer!**

"This is your new room Shun,"said Madara.

"Wow…"said Shun,"This is better then a storage closet."

His room was painted black with a green Phoenix in the middle of the wall.

The bed had a black back board with green blankets.

"And this is your room Ahsoka."said Madara.

Ahsoka ran into her room,"This is so pretty!"

Her room is white with green and black flowers painted on the wall.

The bed has curtains on it with a white blanket with black and green pillows.

"Well,"said Madara,"Get use to it!Dinner is in ten."

They both nodded.

With Dan…

'This can't be happening.'thought Dan,'Please let them be okay!'

RING

RING

RIIIIIING

'Man…'thought Dan,'Would could be calling now?!'

"What?!"yelled Dan,"I'm busy!"

"Wow Daniel,"said a voice Dan knew very well.

Dan gasp and everybody turned to face him.

"Big brother what is it?"asked Sayuri.

"S-S-Shun…"said Dan,"Is that you…?"

"Yeah…"said Shun,"You should know the sound of my voice."

"Prove it!"yelled Dan.

"When you visited my house one day,"said Shun,"You saw a shadow in the forest and when it came out it turned out to be a deer but you had peed your pants."

"Shun it is you!"yelled Dan,"Where are you bud?!"

"I…I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Please Dan,"Shun was acting very nervous,"Please. Just let it g-AHHHHHHHH!"

Then the phone line cut off."Shun?Shun!Shun?!"

"Dan what's wrong?!"asked Julie,"Who was on the phone?!"

Dan was in shock,"S-S-S-S-Shun…"

"SHUN?!"

"He sounded like he was in trouble,"said Dan,"At the end something happened to him."

"Where is he?!"asked Marucho.

"He…he never told me."

RING

RING

RI-

"Hello?" picked up her phone.

_"Mrs. Kuuuuuuuuso. ,"said a child's voice,"It's Meeeee."_

_"Ahhhhhssssookkka."_

_"Tee-hee*insert evil/creepy laugh here*"_

"Ahsoka?!"yelled Mrs. Kuso,"Sweetie can you here me?!"

_"Yessssssssssss,"whispered Ahsoka,"I can't believe you don't remember me."_

"Ahsoka where are you?!"

_"I'm with Madara Uchiha_."said _Ahsoka,"He's an ex-criminal…Tee-hee…MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Then phone line then cut off.

Mrs. Kuso dropped the phone and fell on her knees crying.

"Nooo…"cried Mrs. Kuso,"They're just kids…!*sob*They had their whole life ahead of them…*deeply sobbing*"

"Mommy,"said Sayuri,"What's wrong?"

Mrs. Kuso looked at her daughter and brought her into a tight embrace.

"Don't ever leave me,"said Mrs. Kuso,"You're my baby girl."

"I won't mommy,"said Sayuri,"I won't."

**Review or face my wooden stick!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:Yo people!^•^**

**This chapter is just an authors note:No story in this chapter.**

**So here's the deal:I'm new at writing stories.**

**You probably know that.**

**So I hope you like them.I'm a young author.**

**Your probably wondering,'_People follow this story to read a story not read a authors note' _yeah,yeah I get it.**

**I know I shouldn't complain about how many reviews I have and so on.I just want you guys to know I put a lot of work into these stories for you to enjoy.**

**Well bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey you liked the last chapter of Master Madara.**

Mrs. Kuso walked into a room where Dan the others were.

"Mr. Kazami?"asked Mrs. Kuso.

"Yes?"

"Do you know who Madara Uchiha is?"

Shun's grandpa paled,"M-Madara Uchiha…?How do you know him…?"

"Who is he old man Kazami?"asked Dan.

"He's…He's…*sigh*…He's a criminal who is also a S-class ninja from the hidden leaf."

"Where is the Hidden leaf?"asked Marucho,"I looked at a map of Japan and The Hidden Leaf isn't on there."

"*sigh*Before Shun,Ahsoka,and there mom moved here they lived there."said Shuns grandpa,"Its not called hidden for nothing!"

"You mean they knew who he is?"asked Komba.

"No,"said Shun's grandpa,"He's supposed to be over 100-years-old."

"OVER 100?!"

With Shun…

'I can't believe Madara told me to do that,'thought Shun,'They will probably think I'm dead or something.'

"Wait!"said Shun,"Why do I care?They're afraid of me.I can't believe I use to call them friends…"

Then Shun went to sleep.

With Ahsoka…

'I miss Sayuri,'thought Ahsoka,'I wonder why Shun left.'

"Ahsoka,"said Madara,"Lights out!"

"Yes Master…"

Ahsoka then went to sleep with tears in her eyes,'I miss grandpa…*sob*…Why big brother…?'


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Bakugan or Naruto.**

**Authors Note:I'll right people!Im making this a suuuuuuper long chapter!**

In the morning…

"Wake up girl!"yelled Madara,"You got work to do!"

"But you said I'm to young to train…"Ahsoka said sleepy,"I want to sleep Mr. Madara."

Then Madara grabbed her by the hair and threw her against the wall.

Ahsoka cowered in fear.

"YOU LISTEN HERE GIRL!"yelled Madara,"IM NOT YOUR GRANDFATHER,SO LISTEN UP!IM NOT TELLING YOU AGAIN!YOU DO WHAT I SAY!UNDERSTAND?!"

Ahsoka nodded.

Madara slapped her across her face.

Ahsoka cried in pain.

Then he left her bleeding from the injure on her head.

"Why…*sob*…Why big brother…?"Ahsoka sobbed in her room for about an hour or two,"I miss my bed and my toys."

About a couple of minutes later Madara came back with a wip.

"STOP YOUR CRYING GIRL!"Then he slapped it across her face with so much power she went flying into the wall.

"Ugh…Nii…Nii…help…me…please…"Then Ahsoka fell unconscious.

Madara looked at Ahsoka with a disgusted look,"Pathetic…"

Then he left.

After Madara left Shun went to go check on Ahsoka.

"Hey Ahsoka…?"whispered Shun,"Are you okay?"

He then saw Ahsoka on the ground unconscious.

"Ahsoka!"yelled Shun,"Ahsoka are you okay… ?"

Shun checked Ahsoka's pulse to make sure she's alive.

"Thank God!"said Shun,"Ahsoka wake up."

Ahsoka's eyes opened up barely,"Nii…Nii…I want…to go…home…"

Shun was shocked,"Who did this to you?!"

"Ma…da…ra…"whispered Ahsoka,"Ma…da…ra…U…chi…ha…"

"What?!"

Then Ahsoka fell back unconscious.

Shun then picked up Ahsoka and put her on her bed.

"I'll get are stuff,"said Shun,"We're leaving today."

Shun went to his room and packed.

Then Madara came into his room.

"Were are you going Shun?"asked Madara.

"I'm leaving,"said Shun,"Nobody hurts my sister and lives."

Then Shun appeared behind Madara and stabbed him with his katana.

Then Madara appeared behind Shun.

Shun was shocked that Madara was behind him.

"Wha…?"

Then the Madara Shun stabbed turned into smoke.

Madara grabbed Shun by the neck and started to choke him.

"YOU LISTEN HERE BOY!"yelled Madara,"YOU REALLY THINK I TOOK YOU IN BECAUSE YOU ARE UNWANTED BY EVERYONE?!I ONLY TOOK YOU IN BECAUSE I'M HANDING YOU IN TO THE AKATSUKI!"

"Ugh…*cough*…*gasp*…Why…would…you need…to…do that…?"asked Shun barely breathing,"You…re…Ma…da…ra…U…chi…ha…"

Then Madara snapped Shun's neck.

"You can come out Itachi…"said Madara,"I have the two you want."

"Thank you Madara,"said Itachi,"I'll take them back to the hideout."

Itachi picked up Shun and Ahsoka and took them back to the Akatsuki hideout.

With Dan…

"Shun's…"said Dan shocked,"With a criminal…?"

"Shun doesn't know this,but…"said Shun's grandpa,"He's also a murderer."

The room's atmosphere got a little tense.

"You mean…"

"Yes…"said Shun's grandpa,"Shun and Ahsoka could get killed."

"Then we need to find them!"yelled Runo,"They could be dead already!"

"I know but we don't know where he is."said Julie,"They could be far away by now!"

Dan just sat there trying to wrap his mind around things.

"Well we'll never kn-"Runo was cut off.

"SHUT UP RUNO!"yelled Dan,"He's not your friend so just leave!I'm his best friend!I was there for him!You only known him for a couple of months!So just get out of here!You to Alice,Marucho,and Julie!Just get out of my house!"

Everybody was shocked at Dan's outburst.

"Fine!"yelled Runo,"Let Shun die!See if I care!"

Then Runo,Alice,Julie,and Marucho left.

Then Dan collapsed on the floor crying.

"Big brother…"said Sayuri.

"He…He was my best friend!*sob*…Why…?"cried Dan.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own bakugan or naruto.**

With Shun…

Shun was behing carried to the Akatsuki hideout.

'Madara…'thought Shun,'That b*sterd...'

The time they got there it was almost noon.

"Do you have the targets?"asked a man with piercings all over his face.

"Yes lord Pain,"said Kisame,"Both the 13 and 11-tails."

"Good."

When they got there everybody was ready for the ceremony.

"SEALING JUTSU!NINE PHATOM DRAGONS SEAL!"

A blue mist covered Shun's and Ahsoka's body And a red mist came out of their eyes and mouths.

"We have about four days."said Pain.

"Shouldn't we be aloud more time?!"asked Kisame.

With Dan…

Dan was walking to school after Shun and Ahsoka disappeared.

He sat down at his desk.

'I have 30 more minutes left before school starts,'thought Dan,'Why is everybody staring at me…?'

"Hey loser!"said Shuji,"I heard your friend died."

Dan's heart froze,'What is he talking about.'

"They say they had found human blood on the side of a river."said Shuji,"People said they had committed suicide because their mom died.I mean taking their own liv-"

"SHUT UP!"Then Dan punched Shuji in the face.

Everybody was shocked.

"NOBODY ASKED FOR YOUR IDEAS SHUJI!"

Shuji laid there coughing up blood.

"I'm...telling the…teacher…loser…"whispered Shuji,"You'll be out of this school faster than you can say 'bakugan brawl'Heh,heh…"

Then Shuji left the room.

"Dan,"said Marucho,"I know you're still upset after Shun and Ahsoka disappeared but,You just can't go punch-"

"He said Shun and Ahsoka committed suicide..."said Dan not looking at Marucho,"He said they took their own lives…"

Marucho was shocked,"H-he said that…?"

Dan nodded.

"DANIEL KUSO!"yelled his teacher,"IS IT TRUE YOU PUNCHED SHUJI FOR NO REASON?!"

"I had a reason Mrs. Cassidy,"said Dan,"He said Shun and his baby sister had committed suicide but nobody know's that."

"SHUJI!"yelled the teacher,"TO THE PRINCEIPAL"S OFFICE!"

"Yes..."said Shuji,"Stupid Dan Kuso..."

With Shun...

_'Where am I...?  
Who am I...?  
Who is that...?  
Oh...It's me...  
Nobody cares about me...  
I have no reason to live...  
Having no reason to live is the same as being dead...'_

Four days had past since the ceremony had started.  
It was almost done.

"There,"said Pain,"The ceremonys done."

Both Shun and Ahsoka fell to the ground dead.

"What should we do with them?"asked Zetsu.

Then Shun's body started glowing green and Ahsoka's was glowing white.

Then their eyes popped opened!

They looked around.

"How can they still be ali-"

"_**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_laughed Shun.

"_**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_laughed Ahsoka evily/girly.

After awhile they stopped,"_**Leonidas...We're finally free from are prison..."**_

Shun had black outlines around his eyes,an evil smirk on his face,and a Ventus symbol in the middle of his forehead.

"_**I agree Skyress...After years and years of being trapped in these stupid bodies we're finally free..."**_

Ahsoka also had black outlines around her eyes,an evil smirk,and a Ventus symbol in the middle of her forehead.

_**"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !"**_

_**"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !"**_

Then Shun and Ahsoka destroyed the Akatsuki hideout with all the Akatsuki members killed.

_**"Where should we go next** **Leonidas?"**_asked Shun.

_**"Why don't we visit are old friend Komomaru** **Kazami?"**_asked Ahsoka,"**_It would be fun visiting an old friend..."_**

**_"Yeah,ever since he imprison__ us..."_**said Shun,"_**He hasn't visited us...I wonder how Nami kazami is doing...You know..Ever since we killed her,he hated us...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

_**"What about the friends of our host** **bodies...?"**_asked Ahsoka,"_**They are a problem...Should we kill them skyress?"**_

Shun looked at Ahsoka,**_"Maybe...Lets decided when we get there Leonidas..."_**

Ahsoka nodded.

**Hello!Hope you liked it^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Bakugan.**

**AN:I like to thank Pooch2010 for reviewing every chapter.**

With Dan...

Dan walked back to his house when he saw the other brawlers in front of his house.

"Why are you guys here?"asked Dan,"I told you to stay away from my house."

"For your information Dan,"said Runo,"Your mom told us to come over."

"I think that's hard to believe."mumbled Dan.

Dan and the brawlers walked into his house and saw Mrs. Kuso and Shun's grandpa talking.

"Dan!"yelled Mrs. Kuso,"Why did you punch Shuji?!"

"He said Shun and Ahsoka committed suicide."said Dan.

"HE DID WHAT?!"yelled Shun's grandpa,"I'LL KILL THAT B*STER-"

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Who is that...?"asked Mrs. Kuso.

She opened the door and saw Sayuri out of breath.

"Mommy!"yelled Sayuri,"Come here quick!"

Everybody ran out the house to where Sayuri took them.

When they got there they were shocked.

Standing right in front of them was Shun and Ahsoka!

"SHUN!"yelled Dan,"AHSOKA!"

They turned around and looked at the brawlers.

**_"Wow..."_**said Shun,**_"These are their friends?What a joke!"_**

**_"I know Skyress,"_**said Ahsoka,**_"They could have done better then these losers."_**

Everybody was shocked.

Ahsoka has never acted liked this.

"A-Ahsoka...?"asked Dan,"Is that you...?"

**_"Stupid idiot."_**said Ahsoka.

'It can't be...?'thought Shun's grandpa,'Can it...?'

**_"Hey look!"_**said Ahsoka smirking,**_"Is that Komomaru_****_?He's so old now!MWAHAHAHAHA!"_**

'It is them!'thought Shun's grandpa,'But how did the seal undo?No...Did Madara hand them over to the Akatsuki?!'

**_"What's wrong Komomaru?"_**asked Shun,**_"How is Nami doing?"_**

"Shut up Skyress!"yelled Shun's grandpa,"You too Leonidas!"

**_"What's wrong?"_**asked Ahsoka,**_"We just want to know how an old friend is doing_** **_after all these years."_**

"Mr. Kazami,"said Dan,"What's wrong with them?"

"That's not them Dan,"said Shun's grandpa,"They're demons!"

**_"Now that's harsh,"_**said Shun smirking.

"SHUT UP!"yelled Shun's grandpa.

"Shun!"said Dan,"Ahsoka please!Stop this!"

**_"SHUT UP!"_**yelled Shun,**_"Don't tell us what to do!"_**

**_"Skyress,"_**said Ahsoka,**_"I want him_** **_dead it's a matter of principal!"_**

**_"This is for all the years trappe_**_**d **_**_in those stupid bodies!"_**yelled Shun as heran at his grandpa with his hands in fists.

Shun punched Komomaru in gut and set him flying backwards.

Komomaru landed with a,"Oof!"

Shun then kicked him up into the air and kicked him back to the ground.

Before Komomaru landed on the ground he grabbed Shun's foot and threw Shun into a brick wall.

Shun coughed up blood when he landed.

Before he could get up Komomaru kicked him back about 16-feet.

Komomaru then grabbed his katana sword and was about to stab Shun in till...

**_"Dont hurt my Nii-Nii!"_**cried Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was blocking Komomaru from hurting Shun.

**_"He didn't do anything wrong!"_**cried Ahsoka**_,"Mister Madara said that_** **_nobody_** **_cares about him!He said they are only his friends because they are afraid of him!Don't hurt him!"_**

"Ahsoka..."whispered Komomaru,"It really is you."

*Cough**Hack*Shun was coughing up blood.

Komomaru reached his hand out for Shun to grab.

Shun grabbed it and stood up and then...

He threw Komomaru at a brick wall.

_**"This is what happens when you show mercy on the battle** **field!"**_yelled Shun.

**Hoped you liked it.^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own bakugan...**

**AN:Hi people!I hoped you liked the last chapter**!

**_"You're still foolish as ever Komomaru!"_**yelled Shun**_,"I can't believe you fell for_** **_the same trick!"_**

**_"Skyress,"_**said Ahsoka**_,"Is it me or did_** **_he really believed I was his Granddaughter?"_**

**_"Well you do look like her._**"said Shun.

**_"Yeah but,"_**said Ahsoka**_,"You look like his grandson."_**

Then Komomaru got up and took a piece of paper from his pocket.

**_"What's that Skyress?"_**asked Ahsoka.

**_"No..."_**said Shun**_,"It's a seal!"_**

**_"What?!"_**

Komomaru ran at his grandson with the seal in his hand.

The seal hit Shun right in the middle of his forehead.

**_"AHHHHHH!"_**screamed Shun.

**_"No!"_**yelled Ahsoka.

Shun fell on the ground unconscious.

**_"Skyress..."_**said Ahsoka**_,"Skyress wake up...Please..."_**

Ahsoka looked at Komomaru with rage.

**_"I'll kill you!"_**yelled Ahsoka attacked him blindly.

Komomaru blocked every one of her attacks.

He then put the seal on her forehead.

**_"AHHHHH!"_**screamed Ahsoka.

Ahsoka fell unconscious next to Shun.

"Are they dead...?"asked Julie.

"No..."said Komomaru,"Just unconscious."

"Can we take them to your house Dan?"

"Sure."

They carried Shun and Ahsoka back to Dan's house.

They put Shun in Dan's bed and they put Ahsoka into Sayuri's bed.

"What a long day..."said Dan.

"You can say that again."said Runo.

"What a long da-"Dan was cut off.

"Not really!"said Runo as she hit Dan upside the head.

"Runo..."whined Dan as he rubbed his head.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Without them knowing it,Shun was already awake.

'I couldn't even protect my little sister...'thought Shun,'I guess I wasn't able to keep my promise mom...'

Shun went out into the hallway and saw nobody out there.

He went to Sayuri's room and saw Ahsoka sleeping peacefully.

Shun then opened the window and picked Ahsoka up bridal style.

He jumped out the window and landed on a telephone poll.

He ran back to his house with Ahsoka still sleeping in his arms.

Shun was jumping through the trees and then looked at Ahsoka.

'Even in her sleep she looks so peaceful,'thought Shun,'She reminds me of Mom...'

Flashback...

_Shun had just finished his homework when he heard a knock._

_"Come in."_

_Ahsoka walked in frowning._

_"Nii-Nii..."said Ahsoka,"Mommy wants you..."_

_"Hey what's wrong?"asked Shun._

_Ahsoka's normally smiling all the time._

_"Nothing..."_

_He then got on his knees and started tickling her._

_"HAHAHA!Stop that Nii-Nii!HAHAHA!"laughed Ahsoka._

_"I knew I could get you to smile!"_

_Ahsoka stuck her tong out and jumped onto Shun's back._

_"Onward my trusty stead!"yelled Ahsoka._

_"What did you call me?"asked Shun._

_"Nothing."_

_"I thought so."_

_Shun walked into the living room of his old apartment._

_"Hi Shun,"said Shiori,"Ahsoka can you leave for a minute?"_

_"Why?"_

_Shiori smiled,"Because Ninja bear thought you left him behind."_

_"Oh no!"yelled Ahsoka while she ran out the room,"I'm coming Ninja bear!"_

_Shun and Shiori smiled._

_"You could always get her to leave a room mom."said Shun._

_"Well she does love that bear."said Shiori._

_"I know."said Shun,"I wonder why."_

_"Because you spent your money to get that bear she always likes on her birthday."said Shiori._

_"Well she deserved it."said Shun embarrassed._

_"Shun,"said Shiori,"You care about Ahsoka with all your heart."_

_"I know."said Shun,"What did you want to talk to me about mom?"_

_"You know that I'm sick right,"said Shiori._

_"Yeah,"said Shun,"But won't you get better?"_

_"I hope,"said Shiori,"In case I don't,I want you to protect her."_

_"I promise mom,"said Shun,"I'll protect her with my life."_

_"Thank you Shun,"said Shiori with tears in her eyes,"That means a lo-"_

_Shun put his hand up and looked at the doorway._

_"Ahsoka,"said Shun,"I know you're there."_

_Ahsoka stepped out with her teddy bear dressed as a ninja._

_"How did you know I was there?"asked Ahsoka._

_"Because I heard you talking to Ninja bear."said Shun._

_"This all your fault Ninja bear!"yelled Ahsoka,"For a ninja you sure can talk!I thought Ninja's were supposed to be quiet!"_

_She then left blaming Ninja bear for getting caught._

_Shun snuck up on her and..._

_"BOO!"_

_"AHHHHHH!"screamed Ahsoka._

_Ahsoka saw Shun with a smirk on his face,"Stop scaring me Nii-Nii!"_

_"And if I say no?"said Shun who still had a smirk on his face._

_"I'll...I'll...Ummmm...Hit you!Yeah!I'll hit you!"said Ahsoka._

_"Hit me?"asked Shun,"Are you sure?"_

_Ahsoka nodded._

_"Then hit me now."said Shun._

_"Fine!"said Ahsoka._

_She hit Shun but it didn't hurt him._

_"Better now?'asked Shun._

_Ahsoka nodded._

_"Good."_

End of Flashback...

'I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you Ahsoka..."whispered Shun.

**See you next time people!^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own bakugan and if I did it would still be on.**

Shun was a couple of miles away from his house when he stopped.

He laid Ahsoka down on his lap and he stared into space.

'I'm sorry mom...'thought Shun,'Please forgive me...'

Without Shun knowing it tears rolled down his face.

Ahsoka felt tears on her face and opened her eyes and saw Shun.

'Is Nii-Nii...crying...?'thought Ahsoka.

Ahsoka then wrapped her arms around Shun and hugged him.

"It's okay Nii-Nii."said Ahsoka.

Shun saw Ahsoka was hugging him and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Sorry..."said Shun,"Did I wake you?"

"No*YAWWWWWWN*I woke up by myself."said Ahsoka,"Where are we going?"

"Home..."said Shun.

Ahsoka nodded.

Shun stood up and Ahsoka got up on his back and Shun started running back though the trees.

With Dan...

"I better go check on Shun and Ahsoka."said .

Everybody nodded.

A few minutes later Mrs. Kuso ran back down stairs.

"They're gone!"

"What?!"

They all ran upstairs and saw both Shun and Ahsoka were gone.

"Where are they?!"yelled Dan.

"Shun probably took Ahsoka home."said Komomaru.

"You should go check anyway Mr. Kazami."said Runo.

He nodded and left.

With Shun...

The time they got there Ahsoka already fell asleep.

Shun took her to her room and tucked her in.

He left and went on to the roof.

Skyress popped from his pocket and landed next to him on the roof.

"What happened?"asked Skyress,"Last thing I knew was Madara snapped your neck."

Shun growled and jumped of the roof and punched the wall over and over till his hands got bloody.

He kept mumbling,"This is my fault,I couldn't protect my sister!"

"Shun stop this!"yelled Skyress.

"You don't get it!"yelled Shun,"I couldn't protect my sister!"

"SHUN STOP IT NOW!"yelled a voice in the background.

Shun turned and saw his grandfather.

"Gramps..."

"Shun that was in the past,"said Komomaru,"You need to train for you could do better."

"Yeah but I couldn't protect her against Madara!"yelled Shun,"You weren't there when Ahsoka was knocked unconscious!  
You weren't there when she cried for help!I could've stop that but I couldn't!"

Komomaru slapped Shun across his face.

"IT DOESN"T MATTER!"yelled Komomaru,"IF SHE"S HERE RIGHT NOW THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!"

"YEAH,BUT I COULD'VE SAVED HER FROM THE PAIN HE CAUSED HER!"Yelled Shun.

"Shun you can't change the past,"said Komomaru,"Not even Madara can change that."

"I know..."

"Go to bed...We'll talk about this in the morning."

Shun nodded and left.

"Shun..."whispered Komomaru,"You need to realise you can't always protect the people you care about...But it does make you stronger..."

Komomaru then went inside the house.

Without them knowing it they were being watched.

"So that's the Kazami house hold?"

"yes"

"Let's wait to see how strong they really are..."

"I agree."

Then they disappeared.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own bakugan.**

(Takes place before new vestroia)

Ahsoka was watching Shun jump threw trees.

"Go Nii-san!"yelled Ahsoka.

Shun smiled.

It had been months since the whole Madara thing and things were peaceful again.

Then Shun got a splitting headache.

"UGH!"

Shun then fell out the tree.

"NII-SAN!"yelled Ahsoka,"GRANDPA!"

Komomaru jumped threw the trees and grabbed Shun before he hit the ground.

"Nii-san!"yelled Ahsoka,"Are you okay?!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"screamed Shun holding his forehead.

'What the...?'thought Shun,'Why is my head hurting so bad?!'

"STOP IT!"yelled Shun,"IT HURTS!"

"Nii-san..."whispered Ahsoka,"Please be okay..."

Then Shun's headache stop.

"*huff**huff*Ugh..."Shun's eyes got heavy.

"Nii-san!"yelled Ahsoka,"Hold on!"

Shun's eyes closed.

He had passed out.

"Ahsoka,"said Komomaru,"Help me take your brother to the house."

Ahsoka nodded.

Komomaru put Shun on his back.

"Ugh...!"said Komomaru,"Ahsoka!Your brother weighs a ton!"

"Tee-hee!"giggled Ahsoka,"Your just out of shape grandpa!"

When they got home Ahsoka ran to open the door for Komomaru.

He set Shun down on the couch.

"Ugh...!"Komomaru was rubbing his back,"Note to self:Never carry Shun again!"

Ahsoka ran to the kitchen and put a dishrag over Shun's forehead.

"What happened to Nii-san Grandpa?"

"I don't know Ahsoka,"said Komomaru.

After awhile Shun woke up.

"Nii-san!"said Ahsoka,"Your awake!"

"Hey sis..."said Shun,"What happened...?"

"You passed out!"said Ahsoka,"And grandpa said you weigh a ton!"

"Really?"asked Shun.

"yep!"

"I don't remember much after the headache."

"Well you should go to bed Shun,"said Komomaru,"Maybe you'll feel better in the morning."

Shun nodded and went to his room.

After awhile Shun fell asleep.

In Shun's dream...

_'Where am I...?_'asked Shun.

He was in a black nothingness.

_'Shun...'_

_'Who's that...?'_

_'Shun it's me,'_whispered the voice again,_'Its been a long time...'_

_'Who are you?!'_yelled Shun.

_'Only time will tell dear Shun...MWAHAHAHAHA!'_

Then the blackness opened up and ate him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"screamed Shun.

'What the...?'thought Shun,'Who was that...?It sounded familiar,but who...?'

Then Ahsoka came into his room worried,"Nii-san?!Whats wrong?!"

"Nothing,"said Shun,"It's just a bad dream."

"Okay."said Ahsoka and then she left.

"Ugh...!"

Shun's headache returned after Shun left.

'Why does this keep happening?!'thought Shun.'And that voice keeps appearing in my dreams ever since that Madara event!'

After awhile Shun's headache stopped.

'It seems it gets worse every time!'thought Shun.

Shun laid back down and fell asleep.

Shun woke up to Ahsoka yelling in his ears.

"AHSOKA STOP YELLING IN MY EAR!"yelled Shun.

"Never!"yelled Ahsoka as she ran out his room.

'How is she my sister again...?'thought Shun,'Then again she does do a lot of things I don't get!'

Shun got up and got dressed and went down stairs.

**I hope you like it! ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello people!And no...I still don't own Bakugan...**

It has been three years since that incident and Shun is now fine.

Komomaru made Shun carry Ahsoka on his back all day for a training exercise.

"Ahsoka!"yelled Shun while he jumped through the trees with Ahsoka on his back,"Have you gain weight or something?!"

"Maybe about 10 pounds!"said Ahsoka,"What?Are you out of shape Shun?!"

"Yeah right!"yelled Shun as he picked up the pace,"I was just wondering!HAHAHAHA!"

It was about eight-o'clock at night when Shun started to get tired.

"I think we should go home Ahsoka!"yelled Shun.

"Okay!"

Then a portal opened up and swallowed them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Shun grabbed Ahsoka and held her close to him and never let go.

Then both Shun and Ahsoka fell on the ground.

"Where are we Nii-san...?"asked Ahsoka.

"I don't know..."said Shun.

They stood up,but then Shun's headaches came back.

"Ugh...!"

"Nii-san?!"yelled Ahsoka.

"Not...again...!"said Shun holding his head in pain.

Then the headache subsided.

"*huff**huff*I'm fine Ahsoka..."said Shun,"Just a little headache."

"Holding your head in pain is just a little headache Shun!"yelled Ahsoka.

Thet then saw a green light and it was sucking up...Bakugan?!

They both grabbed a bakugan and the bakugan trying to get away from them.

"Don't hurt us!"cried the green bakugan.

"Stand your ground Ingrem!"yelled the white one.

"We're not here to hurt you."said Ahsoka,"We just want to know where we are."

"Your not Vexos...?"asked Ingrem.

"No."

"What are you then?!"yelled the white bakugan.

"I'm Ahsoka and this is my Nii-san Shun,"said Ahsoka,"We're earthlings."

"Did you say...Ahsoka,"said the white bakugan,"Is your name Ahsoka Angel Kazami?"

"Yeah,"said Ahsoka,"Why?"

"She was my old battling brawler."

"Leonidas...?"asked Ahsoka,"OMG!Its really you*sob*I thought I lost you."

"OMG...?"asked Leonidas,"I see Sayuri,Sally,NeNe,and Julie are rubbing off on you."

"So where are we Leonidas?"asked Shun.

"You're in New Vestroia."said Leonidas.

"Yep!"

"Hey Ingrem,"said Shun,"Can you be my brawling partner till I get Skyress back?"

"Yes Shun."

"Thanks."

"Is there a town over there?"asked Ahsoka.

"Yeah."

"Hey Shun,"said Ahsoka,"I think we should go over there and get some clothes so that we can blend in for awhile."

"Fine,"said Shun.

And so the walked to the town for they can find a way out.

**Hoped** **you liked it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own bakugan.**

They were able to make their why to the place they had spotted.

It was called Beta City.

" Wow..."said Ahsoka,"This is prettier then one of are city's."

"Yeah..."agreed Shun,"And bigger too."

"Nii-san..."said Ahsoka.

"Yeah...?"

"Why is everybody staring at us...?"Ahsoka pointed to the crowd of people.

Then Shun grabbed Ahsoka and dissapered with her.

They were now on a roof.

"Lets wait here intill night fall."said Shun.

Ahsoka nodded.

A couple of hours later...

Ahsoka had fallen asleep.

Shun saw his little sister had fallen asleep during their wait.

'Why does everytime we have free time she falls asleep?!'thought Shun,'I should keep her away from Dan.'

"Hey Ahsoka,"whispered Shun,"Ninja bear is gone."

"Ninja bear's gone?!"yelled Ahsoka.

"No,"said Shun,"I had to get you up some way."

"Fine!"

Ahsoka got up on Shun's back and Shun jumped onto different roof tops.

They finally made it to a clothing store,which was closed.

"Perfect,"whispered Shun.

Shun saw a opened window on the top floor.

"Ahsoka you go hide,"whispered Shun,"I'll get us in."

Ahsoka nodded and hid.

Shun jumped up to the window and went through it.

The disabled the security alarms and opened the door.

"Ahsoka,"said Shun,"come on."

Ahsoka ran into the store.

"Now pick one."said Shun.

Ahsoka nodded.

"I like this one Nii-san."said Ahsoka.

It was a black undershirt with matching black pants and a white jacket.

"I'll take this one."said Shun.

His had sort of a green jacket/cape thing with a black undershirt with matching pants.

They got dressed in the changing room and left the store before anybody noticed.

With Dan...

"Where is he?!"yelled Dan,"He's a ninja but he can't pick up his phone?!"

"Dan,"said Marucho,"Try calling Ahsoka."

"She never leaves her phone for long."

"Okay."

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Riiiiiing_

_"Hey this is I couldn't be able to get the phone right call you later."_

"It's her stupid voice mail!"yelled Dan.

Then a portal opened up.

"What the...?!"yelled Dan.

"You never change Daniel."said a voice coming through the portal.

"It can't be..."said Dan,"Can it...?"

**Hoped you liked it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own bakugan.**

Shun jumped on the roofs of the buildings in beta city with Ahsoka on his back.

"Nii-san,"said Ahsoka,"How are we going to get home?We don't know where we are in New Vestroia  
or have any money for food."

"Ahsoka I promise I'll work something out,"said Shun,"Have I ever let you down?"

"No,"said Ahsoka,"But what about grandpa?He might be worried sick."

"Don't worry,"said Shun,"That old man doesn't even know what day it is,let alone know we're gone."

Ahsoka giggled,"This morning he couldn't even find his pants."

With Komomaru...

"Shun!"yelled Komomaru,"Ahsoka!Why haven't you eaten your dinner yet?!"

He was yelling at a mop and broom.

Back with Shun...

"Yeah..."said Shun,"He won't know we're gone in till he finds his glasses."

Back with Komomaru...

**(AN:Wow...Well he is 88-years-old in New Vestroia...)**

"I found my glasses,"yelled Komomaru,"Hey where is Shun and Ahsoka?!"

He ran outside and found Ahsoka's locket on the ground.

"No..."

"AHSOKA!"

"SHUN!"

'Did Madara take them...?'thought Komomaru,'Dan probably knows where he is.'

Then Komomaru broke into a run.

After 5 minutes he stopped.

"*huff**huff*Maybe Ahsoka's right,"said Komomaru,"Maybe I am out of shape."

With Dan...

"I can't believe you're back Drago!"yelled Dan.

"Yeah Drago!"said Julie.

"How are you Drago?"asked Runo.

"How's New Vestroia?"asked Marucho.

"One question at a time guys."said Drago.

With Shun...

"Who's that Nii-san?"asked Ahsoka.

Shun stopped and hid behind a rock.

He saw a girl with light blue hair up to her shoulders and weird clothing and she was stealing bakugan!

"Stay right here,"said Shun.

"Wait!"said Ahsoka,"take this."

Ahsoka handed him a Gaulet**(Don't know how to spell it)**

"How did you get this?'asked Shun.

Ahsoka rubbed the back of her head.

"I borrowed it without permission...heh..."said Ahsoka embarresed.

"In other words,"said Shun,"You stoll it?"

"If you want to put it in simple words."said Ahsoka.

Shun sighed,"How does this work?"

After 3 minutes of explaining things shun nodded.

He jumped over the rock and spotted the blue-haired girl and put his mask up.

"Hey you!"Shun yelled,"I challange you to a brawl!"

She turned around.

"You got guts,"she said smirking,"I'll give you that much."

"GAULET POWER STRIKE!"yelled both Shun and the blue-haired girl.

"BAKUGAN BRAWL!"yelled Shun,"VENUS INGREM STAND!"

A green green and white bird appeared from the green orb.

"BAKUGAN BRAWL!"yelled the blue-haired girl,"AQUAS ABIS OMAEGA AND AQUAS STUG STAND!"

"Sorry but you're gonna lose."said the blue-haired girl.

"We'll see."whispered Shun.

"Ability activate!"said Shun,"Ventus bomb!"

Ingrem charged at her bakugan with great speed.

"What the...?"said the blue-haired girl.

**Hope you like it^_^**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Bakugan.**

In only 5 minutes Shun defeated the blue-haired girl.

"Looks like I win."said Shun.

"Who are you?!"yelled the blue-haired girl.

"It's rude to ask somebody their names when you don't say yours first."said Shun.

"Tsk..."She was very mad,"My names Mylene."

"Mylene..."said Shun.

Then Shun disaperered.

"Hey!"yelled Myene,"What about you?!"

Shun and Ahsoka were running through the trees.

Ahsoka then got a very bad headache.

"Ugh...!"

"Sis what's wro-"Then Shun got a very bad headache and fell out the trees.

Shun hit his head on the ground and fell unconscious.

'Hello Shun..."whispered a voice in the shadows.

'Who...Who are you...?'asked Shun.

'I am Madara Uchiha."Then the figured step out of the shadows.

'Madara!'yelled Shun.

'Don't worry Shun,'said Madara,'I'm not here to hurt you.'

'You handed me over to the Akatsuki!'yelled Shun.

'Please just hear me out.'

'Shut up and leave me alone!'Then Shun gained consciousness.

He found himself in a cave.

'How did I...?'thought Shun,'It must of been Ahsoka...'

"Are you okay Nii-san?!"yelled Ahsoka.

Shun nodded.

"Nii-san,"said Ahsoka,"You had a really high fever and you're paler then usual!"

Shun sweat dropped.

"I said I'm fi-*cough**cough**cough**Cough*"Shun started to cough up blood.

"NII-SAN!"yelled Ahsoka.

Then his headache came back and then Shun fell unconscious again.

'Shun this is very important,'said Madara,'You need to listen.'

'Fine...'

Madara sighed,'The sickness your mother died from you and your sister has it too.'

'WHAT?!'

'You can only get it if you have a biju.'said Madara,'Your mother used to have the 13-tails.'

'If you knew all this,'said Shun,'Why are you telling me this now?'

'Your grandfather told me not to,'said Madara,'He told me where you and your sister lived and all.'

Shun was shocked.

His own grandpa sold him out...?

'You're lying!'yelled Shun.

Madara sighed,'No I'm not...He told me himself...I'm sorry if this is hard for you to believe,but it's true...'

**Oh no!Cliffhanger!Hope you liked it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own bakugan.**

Shun then woke up gasping for air.

He turned to she Ahsoka asleep.

He put his hand on her forehead and she was burning up.

'Ahsoka...'thought Shun,'I...I have to join Madara...'

_'The only way to save you and your sister is for you to join me,"said Madara._

_"What?!"yelled Shun._

_"I can help you,"said Madara._

_"How?!"asked Shun,"And how did my mom die of the biju?!"_

_Madara sighed,"The demon ate at your mom's life force and it ended up killing her."_

_"And since Ahsoka is so young she will die faster then you."_

_"What?!"yelled Shun,"I have to save her!"_

_"I can stop the demon from eating away from your sister's life force,"said Madara,"But it'll take me five years for me to regain my power back for me to heal is very risky though."_

_"I'll take the chance."said Shun,"Ahsoka's life is much more important then my own."_

_"You remind me of myself when I was your age,"said Madara,"I always tried to protect my younger brother..."_

_"What happened to him?"asked Shun._

_"I became blind after awhile,"said Madara,"And my baby brother gave me his eyes and after awhile he died from shock."_

_"Im so sorry."_

_"Do me a favor Shun,"said Madara._

_"Yes Madara?"asked Shun._

_"No matter what,"said Madara,"Always try to protect Ahsoka. Even if it causes your life."_

_"Thats what mom said to me before she died,"said Shun._

Shun picked Ahsoka up into his arms and held her.

"It'll be okay Ahsoka,"whispered Shun,"I promise mom...and...*sigh*...Madara...That I would protect you no matter what."

Shun looked out the cave and saw it was raining.

'It rains in New Vestroia?'thought Shun,'Well it does have Aquos bakugan.'

"Ugh...Nii...san..."mumbled Ahsoka,"Nii...san..."

"Ahsoka..."

Ahsoka opened her eyes and saw Shun was holding her.

"Nii-san!"yelled Ahsoka,"You're awake!"

"It's okay,"said Shun,"Go back to sleep."

"No!"yelled Ahsoka,"Your headaches seem to get wour-"

"Im fine sis."said Shun,"Just back to sleep.

Ahsoka stuck her tong out at Shun.

"Your not the boss of me!"said Ahsoka,"I can do what I want!"

"No you can't,"said Shun,"I helped through a lot of problems.I taught you how to ride a bike.I taught you how to swim."

"How asked you?"asked Ahsoka.

"Just go to sleep,"said Shun,"Or when we get home I'll kidnap Ninja bear."

"No you won't!"said Ahsoka,"Cause he's right here!"

Ahsoka pulled ninja bear out of her bag and showed him.

"You never leave that bear behind,do you?"asked Shun.

Ahsoka shook her head.

"It is my favorite toy,"said Ahsoka,"And you did buy it for me!"

"Just go to sleep,"said Shun.

"Fine."said Ahsoka.

**Hoped you like it!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own bakugan.**

When Shun and Ahsoka got up they went outside to train.

"But I want to train with you!"whined Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka."said Shun,"You have to be at least 13 to train with me."

"Then what do I do?!"yelled Ahsoka.

"Very simple,"said Shun,"You throw rocks at me as fast as you can and I'll dodge them."

"Fine..."

Ahsoka picked up rocks and started throwing them at Shun.

Shun dodged every one of those rocks.

"No fair..."Said Ahsoka,"You could dodge every one of those attacks..."

Shun looked at his sister smirking,"Come on."

Ahsoka shook her head.

"I would if I were you,"said Shun.

"What do you...?"Shun then got something out of his pocket.

"Smile or the bear gets it!"said Shun holding a kunai to Ninja bear.

"NINJA BEAR!"yelled Ahsoka,"GIVE HIM BACK!"

Shun held the bear higher and Ahsoka had to jump to try to reach it.

"And if I say no?"asked Shun smirking.

"I'll hit yo-"Ahsoka was cut off by Shun's hand.

Shun put his hand over Ahsoka's mouth and pushed her inside the cave and put his mask on.

Ahsoka looked out of the cave and saw the same girl from earlier.

"I came to ask you a question,"said Mylene,"I want you to join the Vexos."

Shun said nothing.

'Nii-san...?'thought Ahsoka.

Shun then put his gaulet on.

"So if I win you join the Vexos?"asked Mylene.

Shun still said nothing.

After five minutes Shun defeated Mylene.

"How strong are you?!"yelled Mylene.

Shun said nothing and Mylene left.

"Ahsoka,"said Shun pulling off his mask,"You can come out now."

Ahsoka came out of the cave and looked at Shun.

"Would you join that evil woman Nii-san?"Shun looked at his baby sister.

"Not in a million years."

"Good,"said Ahsoka,"Or you would have to answer to me!"

"And what would you do?"asked Shun smirking at Ahsoka.

"I'll beat you up!"said Ahsoka punching Shun in the chest but it was just tickles to him.

"Yeah,yeah..."said Shun,"It's time to go."

Ahsoka nodded and put ninja bear in her bag and got on Shun's back and jumped through the trees.

'I wonder what Madara said was true,'thought Shun,'It better by or I'll kill him.'

'And did gramps really sell me and Ahsoka out...?'

After awhile it started to get dark.

"We should stop."said Shun as he found another cave about 40 miles from the other one.

"Fine."said Ahsoka.

** Thanks for reading this chapter.I'll update soon.^_^**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own bakugan.**

"Night Ahsoka,"said Shun.

"Thanks Nii-san."Shun then kissed Ahsoka on top of her forehead.

After awhile Shun fell asleep.

_'So,'_said Shun,_'What you're saying is that I need to try to control the thing inside me...?'_

Madara nodded.

'_And how are you talking to me through my dreams?!'_yelled Shun.

_'Well,_'said Madara,_'When a person sleeps they give off brain signals so that's how I can contact you.'_

Shun nodded.

_'So how do I control this thing inside of me?_'said Shun.

Madara sighed.

_'You have to have a greater chakra source then the biju.'_

_'Isn't a biju a demon?!'_yelled Shun.

Madara nodded.

_'Then how the hell am I suppose to control it?!'_Shun was getting annoyed.

_'Only you can find the answer.'_said Madara as he disappeared.

_'Wait!'_Shun tried to run after him but couldn't.

Shun then woke up gasping for air.

'What did he mean...I have to find the answer...?'Shun was super confused.

He glanced over to Ahsoka.

'She's getting worse every day.'thought Shun.

Shun took Leonidas from Ahsoka's bag and held him in his hand.

"Leo."said Shun,"Before you left for New Vestroia,Did Ahsoka seem different to you?"

"When you left to help Dan,"said Leonidas,"Ahsoka cried in her room and didn't eat for days."

'Thats right,"thought Shun.

_"Nii-Nii!"yelled Ahsoka,"Don't go!"_

_This takes place between Bakugan Battle Brawlers episode 13&14._

_"Yes I do,"said Shun._

_"No you don't!"yelled Ahsoka,"You can stay here with me and play!"_

_"Ahsoka,"said Shun,"Yes I do."_

_Tears started to roll down Ahsoka's face._

_"Then I'll come with you!"cried Ahsoka._

_"It's to dangerous."said Shun,"You have to here where it's safe."_

_"No!"yelled Ahsoka,"I love you!You're my Nii-Nii!Not theirs!"_

_Shun sighed and bent down on his knees._

_"Ahsoka..."said Shun,"Whats the real reason why you don't want me to leave?"_

_"I don't want to lose you like mommy!"cried Ahsoka,"Please don't leave me!"_

_Shun was shocked._

_'Ahsoka knows about moms death?!'thought Shun,'She...She's to young to understand mom's death.'_

_'Gramps said she was gone and never coming back to Ahsoka awhile ago.'_

_"I'll never leave you,"said Shun hugging Ahsoka,"I'll just be gone for awhile."_

_"But you're my Nii-Nii!"yelled Ahsoka._

_**To be continued...**_


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own bakugan.**

_"Ahsoka,"said Shun,"I have to go and that's final."_

_"No..."said Ahsoka,"Please don't leave me..."_

_Then Shun walked out of the house and Ahsoka collapsed on the floor crying._

_Two weeks later..._

_"Gramps!"yelled Shun,"I'm home!"_

_"Shun!"yelled Komomaru,"Ahsoka's in trouble!"_

_"What do you mean?!"Shun was very worried about Ahsoka._

_"After you left,"said Komomaru,"Ahsoka locked herself in her bedroom and hasn't eaten for two weeks!"_

_"WHAT?!"_

_Shun ran to Ahsoka's room but the door was locked._

_Shun's grandpa then banged on the door and called her name._

_"Ahsoka!"yelled Komomaru."Please open the door."_

_"No!"yelled Ahsoka,"Not in till Nii-Nii comes home!"_

_"I'm right here!"yelled Shun,"Please open the door!"_

_They heard a 'klick'._

_Shun opened the door to see Ahsoka on her floor hugging her knees._

_Shun got on his knees in front of Ahsoka and looked into her eyes._

_"You're such an idiot!"yelled Shun,"What were you thinking?!You could've died!"_

_"I...I'm sorry..."said Ahsoka,"I just want to be with you...You're my Nii-Nii!"_

_"Ahsoka..."said Shun,"I'm not always gonna be their for yo-"_

_Ahsoka cut him off,"I know but I want you here now!"_

_She then ran out the room._

_"Ahsoka!"Shun then ran after her._

_Ahsoka ran into the forest and then stopped and grabbed her stomach._

_'Nii-Nii...'thought Ahsoka,'I'm sorry...'_

_Then she heard a growl._

_She turned around and saw a lot of wolves._

_Ahsoka got up and ran,but the wolves were faster then her._

_One wolve bit her on the leg and she fell down._

_Then another one bit her on the the arm and leg._

_She was losing blood._

_"Nii...Nii...I'm...sor...ry..."Then she passed out._

* * *

_Shun was running through the forest and saw wolves attack something._

_He then saw it was Ahsoka._

_"GET AWAY FROM HER!"yelled Shun._

_The wolves then ran away._

_Shun checked Ahsoka's pulse and it was still there!_

_He then picked her up and ran to the hospital._

_'I'm sorry Ahsoka,'thought Shun,'I couldn't protect you.'_

_After awhile Shun made it to the hospital._

_"Please help me!"yelled Shun at the person at the counter,"My sister was attacked by wolves!"_

_Then the doctors put Ahsoka on the carrier and they rushed her to the emergency room._

_Shun held her hand on the way to the emergency room._

_"I'm right here Ahsoka."said Shun,"I'll be right here.I'll always be here."_

_"Sir,"said the nurse,"we need you to stay here."_

_Shun nodded._

_ **To be continued in chapter 22...**_


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Bakugan.**

_Shun waited and waited for Ahsoka's surgery to be over._

_After awhile a doctor came up to him._

_"Are you Shun Kazami?"_

_Shun nodded._

_"Your sister is now okay,"said the doctor,"You can see her now."_

_Shun nodded._

_Shun entered Ahsoka's hospital room._

_Ahsoka was awake and she smiled._

_"Nii-Nii!"said Ahsoka,"I missed you!"_

_Shun sat down next to Ahsoka's hospital bed."I promise I won't leave you again,"_

_"Thanks Nii-Nii,"said Ahsoka._

_"Let me go call gramps okay?"asked Shun,"I won't be gone very long."_

_Ahsoka nodded._

_Shun walked out of the room and called Komomaru._

_After awhile Komomaru got there._

_"Ahsoka,"said Komomaru,"I'm sorry..."_

_"Ahsoka I have to go get something,"said Shun,"I'll be right back."_

_Ahsoka nodded._

_Shun left the hospital and went home to go get something._

_He went into Ahsoka's room and got Ninja bear and his laptop with some movies._

_He went back to the hospital and sat on the chair next to Ahsoka's hospital bed and they started watching movies. _

_End of Flashback..._

"Why does she care about me so much?"asked Shun.

Leonidas sighed,"Because...Because you're her older brother and you take care of her like a father would."

Shun understood what Leonidas was talking about.

"I do it because her real father a banded mom,me,and Ahsoka."Shun hated the fact that their father walked out on them.

Flashback...

_Seven-year-old Shun was holding his 4-month-old baby sister in his arms as he watched his mom and dad fight...again._

_"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"yelled Shun's dad._

_"ME?!"yelled Shiori,"YOU"RE SEEING ANOTHER WOMEN!"_

_Shun's father then slapped Shiori and she fell to the ground._

_"NOW LISTEN TO ME!"yelled Shun's father,"I DO WHAT EVEN I WANT!"_

_He then pulled a knife out of his pocket and held it to her throat._

_Then he heard police alarms._

_"OPEN UP!"yelled a police man,"OR WE'LL BRAKE OPEN THE DOORS!"_

_Then the police opened the doors and put Shun's dad in handcuffs._

_After three months Shun's father got a divorce._

_End of flashback..._

Shun hated that man for what he did to him,his mom,and Ahsoka.

"I'll never be like that jurk..."whispered Shun.

Without them knowing it,Ahsoka was listening to them and tears were running down her face.

Shun had never talked about their dad or anybody else in their family.

What did the rest of their family do to get Shun,grandpa,and mom this angry... ?


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Bakugan.**

In the morning...

"Ahsoka,"said Shun,"Time to get up."

Ahsoka rubbed her eyes,"Five more minutes..."

"no,"said Shun,"You get up now."

"Fine..."

After Shun and Ahsoka got ready to leave till they heard voices.

Ahsoka hid and Shun put his mask over his face.

Shun saw Mylene and...Marucho?!

It seems he was losing!

Then Shun activated his gaulet.

He then threw down a gate card.

It caught Mylene's attention.

Marucho had passed out.

"I'm gettin tired of you."said Mylene.

In a few minutes Shun defeated Mylene.

He then left.

"Ahsoka,"said Shun,"I saw Marucho.

"Marucho?!"yelled Ahsoka,"What's he doing in New vestroia?!"

"I don't know..."Shun had a feeling Dan was behind it.

"We have to get going."Ahsoka nodded and jumped on Shun's back.

'I wonder why Marucho was in New Vestroia...'thought Shun.

After awhile Shun's headache came back,so he stopped.

"It's getting worse,"said Ahsoka,"Isn't it?"

Shun nodded.

Then it just stopped.

"We should just go,"Shun said.

Ahsoka wan't sure but nodded.

'He's acting strange...'thought Ahsoka.

Shun could tell Ahsoka was worried about him.

He stopped.

"Why did you sto-"Shun cut her off.

"I know you're worried about me."said Shun,"But I'm fine,so no need to worry.I can take care of myself."

"I know..."said Ahsoka,"But ever since the Madara thing you acted strange."

"I'm fine."

Ahsoka nodded.

It started to get dark so they decided to set up camp.

Madara was not in his dream but 5 people were.

'_Who are they...?'thought Shun._

_They then disappeared._

In the morning they were training in the rocky fields when Shun saw Dan getting beat by at a brawl by a person with blue hair and a mask on.

"Ahsoka,"whispered Shun,"Stay here."

She nodded.

Shun then threw Ingrem down and climb on her/him**(****I'm confused on the Ingrem gender thing)**

He then activated his gaulet.

"Ability activate!"yelled Shun,"Winds of fear!"


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own bakugan.**

With Dan...

Dan saw Shun on a green bakugan.

"Ability activate!"yelled Shun,"Wind tornado!"

Spectra and Gus's bakugan back into ball form And their life gage.

Then they both left.

Shun landed on the ground next to Dan on he ground.

"Shun!"yelled Dan,"where have you been?!"

Then Shun turned around.

"Ahsoka!"yelled Shun,"Get over here!"

Then Dan saw Leonidas.

"This is Ahsoka...?"asked Mira.

"No."said Shun,"She's right here."

Shun pointed to a space next to him.

"Is Ahsoka invisible?"asked Dan.

Shun nodded.

"People can't turn invisible,"said Ace.

"Yes they can or at least Ahsoka can."said Marucho.

"Ahsoka,"said Shun,"Turn visible or Ninja bear dies."

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"yelled Ahsoka as she turned visible.

"S-s-she w-w-was invisible...!"said Ace,Mira,and Baron.

"Yep!"said Dan.

Ahsoka then hid behind Shun legs.

"Ahsoka's still shy as ever,huh?"asked Dan watching Ahsoka hide in fear.

"She's alway's like that Dan."said Shun trying to get Ahsoka to stop hiding.

"AWWWWW!"said MIra grabbing Ahsoka and hugging her,"She's so cuuuuuuuttttttteee!"

Ahsoka was trying to break free of Mira's grip.

'Mira,"said Ace,"Let go of her."

"she can't breath."

"This reminds me when the brawlers first meet Ahsoka."said Dan watching Ace and Baron trying to stop Mira from hugging Ahsoka.

Flashback...

_Julie saw Shun in town and decided to follow him._

_She saw Shun standing near Wardingan_** (Don't know how to spell it)** _tower._

_She then saw an old man and a little girl walk up to him and he smiled._

_'Is that Hal-g?!'thought Julie,'So Shun is the spy!I need to stop him!'_

_Shun,Komomaru,and Ahsoka made it to the top of the tower._

_"Nii-Nii!"whined Ahsoka,"I want to see!"_

_shun sighed,"Fine."_

_Komomaru was looking through a telescope and was looking at Marucho's house._

_'They're trying to find a way to break in!'thought Julie,'I have to stop them!'_

_Julie appeared next to them with a toy mallet._

_Ahsoka turned around._

_"Who are you?"asked Ahsoka._

_Both Shun and Komomaru turned around._

_JUlie then hit Komomaru on the nose and he passed out._

_"Grandpa!"yelled Ahsoka as she saw Komomaru pass out._

_She then hid behind Shun._

_"JUlie!"yelled Shun,"What are you doing here?!"_

_"stopping you from telling Hal-G any of the brawlers seacrets!"yelled Julie,"And the only way to do that is to beat you at a brawl!"_

_"Hal-G...?"said Shun,"Fine.I guess words can't convice you so a brawl will!"_

_"FIELD OPEN!"_

_The bakugan field open and Ahsoka was surprised._

_"Wow..."said Ahsoka._

_"Ahsoka,"said Shun,"Stay back."_

_Ahsoka nodded._

_After awhile the brawl stopped._

_"I'm sorry I thought you were Hal-G mister."said Julie._

_"Its okay."said Komomaru._

_AHsoka was still hiding behind Shun._

_"and who is this?"asked Julie._

_"This is Ahsoka,"said Komomaru."Shun's baby sister."_

_"It's her birthday,so Shun was going to take her to the amusement pak."_

_"She's so cute!"yelled Julie._

_Then the other brawlers appeared._

_"what are you going here Shun?"asked Alice,"Who's this?"_

_"yeah,"said Runo,"Who is this?'_

_Ahsoka looked at Alice with fear in her eyes.  
'I feel an evil aura around her,'Thought Ahsoka,'The same I felt when that dude masquerade came to the house.'_

_'Are they the same people?'_

_"What's wrong Ahsoka?"asked Shun._

_"N-nothing Nii-Nii..."Shun was worried about Ahsoka._

_"We both know that's not true,"said Shun,"so what is it?"_

_"I...I just don't trust the girl with the orange hair."said Ahsoka as the other brawlers looked at her with anger._

_"what do you mean you don't trust her?!"yelled Runo which made Ahsoka scared,"Answer me brat!"_

_"Why don't you trust Alice,ahsoka?"asked Shun._

_"Cause she has the same evil aura as masquerade."said Ahsoka._

_Everybody was shocked._

_"You little brat!Runo grabbed Ahsoka by the shirt and picked her up by the coller._

_"Alice is not Masquerade!"yelled Runo._

_"I c-can't breath!"said Ahsoka trying to get away._

_"Shut up brat!"Runo then threw Ahsoka on the ground and she coughed up a little blood._

_"Ahsoka!'Shun bent down and picked up his baby sister who was now crying._

_"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU RUNO?!"Everybody couldn't believe Shun's outbrst,"She's only six!She hasn't even meet you and yet you do that to her?!"_

_"I'm sorry..."said Runo,"I...I didn't know..."_

_"Just leave!"yelled Shun._

_They all left and Shun picked Ahsoka up bridal style._

_"Let's go home Ahsoka."Ahsoka nodded while she wiped the blood from her mouth._

End of Flashback...

"I'm still mad at Runo for what she did to Ahsoka."whispered Shun.

"Shun,"said Dan,"I know you're still mad at Runo for what she did but you have to forgive her sometime."

Shun said nothing and picked Ahsoka up by the shirt and put her down.

They went into the house/car thing.

"So how did you get here?"asked Dan.

"Well,"said Shun,"I was training with Ahsoka and then a portal opened up and we landed in New Vestroia."

'Why isn't he telling them about the headaches?'thought Ahsoka.

"Well it's good to have a Ventus brawler,"said Mira,"I'll show you to your rooms."

Both Shun and Ahsoka noded.

After Mira showed them their rooms Shun went to go talk to Ahsoka.

"You're probably wondering why i didn't tell them about the headaches,huh?"asked Shun.

Ahsoka nodded.

"They would be to worried for my well being then saving the bakugan."explained Shun.

"yeah but, you won't be able to if your headaches become worse."Ahsoka was worried about her bother.

"I promise you I'm fine,"Ahsoka was not buying it.

"Shun,"said Ahsoka,"Pease tell them before it's to late."

Shun said nothing.

'Does she know that Madara is the reason for these headaches?'thought SHun.

**Hoped you liked it!^_^**


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own bakugan.**

Ahsoka looked at Shun with worry in her eyes.

'Why is Shun acting like this...?'thought Ahsoka,'I'm worried about him.'

"Ahsoka,"said Shun,"Please don't worry about me."

Ahsoka sighed,"If your headaches worse please tell me."

"I will."said Shun.

Shun then left Ahsoka's room.

Shun went into his room and fell asleep.

_'Where am I...?'_said Shun.

He saw five people:two girls and three boys.

_'Hello Shun...'_said a girl with blue/purple hair,_'It's been a long time little brother.'_

_'Little brother...?'_whispered Shun.

_'Little Phoenix...'_said a boy with dark purple/black hair,_'You don't remember us...?'_

_'No.'_said Shun,_'Who are you...?'_

_'We are people you cared about once,'_said a girl with raven black hair.

Shun was confused.

_'We have to go young Phoenix,'_said a boy with purple hair.

_'Please try to remember us Shun...'_said a boy with black hair.

Then Shun woke up.

'Who were they...?'thought Shun,'They seem so familiar...'

"Nii-san,"Shun heard a knock on the door.

Ahsoka opened the door and peaked inside.

"Mira,"said Ahsoka"Told me to tell you it's almost time for breakfast."

Shun nodded.

Shun got dressed and went to get breakfast.

"Nii-san,"whined Ahsoka,"Can we go outside?!"

"Fine."

Shun and Ahsoka went outside to train.

"Hey Dan,"said Ace,"Why does Shun do everything with her?"

Dan stopped shoving food down his mouth.

"I don't really know,"Dan said,"All I know is that Shun was always overprotective of her and taught her a lot of things."

"Like what Master Dan?"asked Baron.

"He did teach her how to ride a bike."

Flashback...

_ "You promise you won't let go...?"asked 5-year old Ahsoka.  
_

_"Yeah,"said 12-year old Shun,"I promise."_

_He was teaching her how to ride a bike._

_"Now!"Shun yelled,"Pedal!"_

_Ahsoka petaled while Shun held her and after awhile Shun let go._

_"Hey Ahsoka!"called Shun._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I let go!"Shun was smirking while he said that._

_"You did __what?!"__yelled Ahsoka,"What kind of brother are you?!"_

_"Are you riding a bike?"asked Shun with a smirk on his face._

_"I am riding a bike!"cheered Ahsoka._

_"Now pull the breaks."said Shun._

_Ahsoka pulled the breaks on the handle bars._

_"You did it Ahsoka!"said Shun._

_"I did!"Ahsoka ran into Shun's arms and hugged him._

_"Good job sweety!"Shun and Ahsoka turned around and saw Shiori._

_"Mommy!"yelled Ahsoka,"Nii-Nii taught me how to ride a bike!"_

_"How sweet of you Shun,"said Shiori._

_Shun turned around and tried to hide his blush._

_"I want some ice cream mommy!"said Ahsoka smiling._

_"Okay,"said Shiori," wanna come too?"_

_Shun nodded._

_End of flashback..._

"Awwwww!"said Mira,"That's so cute!"

"He also taught her how to swim as well."said Dan.

Flashback #2...

_"Nii-Nii!"yelled Ahsoka,"Lets go swimming!"_

_"Why...?"_

_"Because I want to!"yelled Ahsoka._

_Shun sighed,"Fine..."_

_"Yay!"Then Ahsoka went to her room to go get change._

_"Gramps!"yelled Shun,"I'm gonna take Ahsoka swimming at the pond."_

_"Okay."_

_Shun got into his bathing suit._

_Ahsoka's bathing suit was blue with white,pink,purple,and black hearts._

_Shun's bathing suit was plain green trunks._

_Shun and Ahsoka made it to the pond and Shun got in,but Ahsoka didn't._

_"What's wrong?"asked Shun,"Get in."_

_Ahsoka shook her head._

_"why not?"_

_Ahsoka blushed,"I can't swim."_

_"But when we went swimming with mom at the public pool you were fine."_

_"I know but,"Ahsoka said,"She was teaching me."_

_"I'll teach you then,"said Shun as he got out of the pond._

_He helped Ahsoka into the water,but when they got in Ahsoka held on to him for dear life._

_"Come on."said Shun trying to get Ahsoka off his back,"I won't drop you."_

_She let go of Shun._

_"Now,"said Shun holding her,"Kick your legs."_

_Ahsoka kicked her legs like she was told to._

_"Good."said Shun,"Now move your arms."_

_She then moved her arms._

_Shun then let her go and she was swimming._

_"Ahsoka,"said Shun,"You're swimming."_

_"Yay!"said Ahsoka as she try to stand up but slipped._

_Shun grabbed her before she drowned and she was coughing._

_"Let's wait to stand up when you get taller."_

_End of flashback #2..._

"That's so nice of master Shun."said Baron.

"Well,"said Dan,"I better go get Shun and Ahsoka."

Dan walked out of the room and opened the door and a bucket of water fell on his head.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"Dan looked over to see Ahsoka laughing.

"Will you stop that Ahsoka!"yelled Dan.

"Never!"laughed Ahsoka as she ran away.

Then Shun came up to Dan and saw him with a bucket on his head.

"Let me guess,"said Shun,"Ahsoka?"

Dan nodded.

"Why is she always pulling pranks?"asked Dan.

"I don't know."Then Shun left to go find Ahsoka.

'Protecting Ahsoka is worth training under Madara,'thought Shun.

**Goodbye!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own bakugan.**

It had been a few days since Shun had join the bakugan battle brawlers resistance.

They were eating dinner.

"Guys!"yelled Mira,"Slow down!You eat like pigs!"

"That's what Runo use to say too..."said Dan sadly.

"I know her!"yelled Baron,"She use to be one of the six original bakugan brawlers!So did I get it right Master Dan?!"

"Yeah..."

"So is she your girlfriend?"asked Mira.

"Sounds like your jealous."Said Ace smirking.

"I am not."said Mira,"I just like to know where I stand.

"is she?"

"No she's not!"yelled Dan.

"That's not what I heard from Runo!"said Marucho.

"Marucho!"

"Sayuri said you got her a necklace for Runo's birthday!"said Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka!"yelled Dan,"She is not my girlfriend!"

"She's not?"asked both Leonidas and Drago.

"NO SHE'S NOT!"yelled Dan,"Right Shun?"

Everybody looked at Shun.

"She's not?"

Dan anime fainted.

Ahsoka helped Mira clean up and offered to help her clean the dishes.

"So Ahsoka,"asked Mira cleaning the dishes,"What's it like to have Shun as a brother?"

"It can be really fun at times,"said Ahsoka,"But at times not so fun."

"What do you mean?"

"When I'm sick he takes care of me,"said Ahsoka,"But he leaves a lot and I'm not aloud to come..."

'Just like Keith...'thought Mira.

"But Shun was the one who taught me how to play bakugan,"said Ahsoka,"He can be a little over protective of me."

"How is he over protective?"Mira asked.

Ahsoka sighed.

"When I was six he never let me leave the house after we moved in with grandpa..."said Ahsoka.

_Flashback…_

_A moving van was leaving a dojo/house deep in the woods._

_A 13-year old boy was helping his 85-year old grandfather move boxes inside._

_A 6-year old girl sat on the ground watching the koi fish swim._

_The girl saw her older brother._

_"Nii-Nii,"said Ahsoka,"I seen pictures of koi fish before and they're orange but why are these black and white?"_

_"Because these koi fish represent yin and yang."explained Shun._

_"Yin...and Yang...?"asked Ahsoka._

_"Yes."said Shun,"Yin and Yang...darkness and light."_

_"Can you explain it to me...?"asked Ahsoka._

_"Maybe later."said Shun,"It's almost time for dinner."_

_Shun helped Ahsoka inside the dojo._

_"Where's my room?"asked Ahsoka._

_"Right across from mine."said Shun._

_"Why?"asked Ahsoka._

_"So I can keep an eye on you,"said Shun,"And if intruderssome how got up to are room I can protect you."_

_"Okay."said Ahsoka._

_Shun and Ahsoka got up to the their rooms and when they got to Ahsoka's room Shun stood in front of her door._

_"Before we go in,"said Shun,"I want to tell you I designed it myself."_

_Ahsoka went inside her room and stared at it._

_It had a bed with pink curtains and had all her stuff animals on it._

_A dresser with blue flowers on it._

_A t.v. on the wall._

_A table for her to play with._

_"Oh my god!"yelled Ahsoka,"Thank you Nii-Nii!"_

_"You're welcome."said Shun._

_After dinner Shun and Ahsoka went to the living room._

_"Ahsoka,"said Komomaru,"Because your mother is in the hospital there will be some changes."_

_"What kind of changes grandpa?"asked Ahsoka._

_"You will be home schooled and you will not leave this house ever!"said Komomaru,"And Shun."_

_"You will come home everyday from school and train and you will run errands for me."_

_"Yes gramps,"said Shun._

_"Yes grandpa..."_

_"And Ahsoka."said Komomaru,"You will call me grandfather."_

_"Yes grandfather..."_

_"Good,"said Komomaru,"You are dismissed."_

_Shun and Ahsoka went to their rooms._

_After a few months Ahsoka and Shun got used to the changes._

_"What is 3000 x 84 + 1982-200?"asked Komomaru._

_"253,782."said Ahsoka bored._

_"Correct,"said Komomaru,"You are dismissed."_

_It was 9:30 p.m so Ahsoka decide to go to bed._

_After a few hours Ahsoka woke up to screaming._

_She walked outside of her room and almost got ran over by a girl with blue hair and a boy with blonde._

_Both Runo and Marucho saw a girl with black hair that went down to her feet and light orange/gold eyes and wearing green PJ's._

_"Who are you...?"asked Ahsoka._

_"Do you know who Shun Kazami is?"asked Marucho._

_"NII-NII!"yelled Ahsoka._

_Runo and Marucho ran away._

_'Why were they looking for Nii-Nii...?'thought Ahsoka._

_End of flashback..._

"He never let me outside the house,"said Ahsoka,"But after Dan came to are house he let me."

"Shun seems like a good brother,"said Mira.

"He is,"said Ahsoka as she put the dish she was cleaning away,"He taught me how to play pranks."

"Somehow I just don't see Shun pulling pranks."

"Well that's a story for another day."said Ahsoka,"Night Mira."

"Night,"

Ahsoka left the room.

'She seems to look up to her brother like me,'thought Mira,'Where are you Keith?'

Ahsoka was walking to her room when she got a splitting headache.

She fell on the ground holding her head.

"Ugh...!"

Shun then came out of his room and saw Ahsoka.

"Are you okay?!"

Then the headache stopped.

"I am now..."said Ahsoka.

"You should get some rest."said Shun as he helped Ahsoka to her room.

Without them knowing it Ace was watching them.

'Whats with them...?'thought Ace,'The others might trust them but not me.'

He then left.

Then Shun left Ahsoka's room and saw Ace left.

'Did he see us...?'thought Shun,'I better be careful around him.'

He then went to his room.

Outside the house/car a dimension portal opened up.

**I hoped you like this chapter.**

**AN:The New Vestroia arc in this story will have a lot of back stories in it and it will show you some things nobody will expect.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own bakugan.**

When the portal opened up all the brawlers saw that it had opened and went outside.

Ahsoka hid behind Shun's legs.

Then Runo came out of the portal and you could see through her!

"Runo...!"yelled Dan as Runo went though him.

Everybody was shocked.

"R-Runo...?"asked Dan.

"Dan can you hear me...?"asked Alice's grandfather.

"Yeah."said Dan,"I can hear you."

"Good,"said Michael,"You need to get Runo to the portal and if you're to late she will stay like that forever!"

"Alright!"said Dan,"We'll get Runo to the portal!"

The brawlers went to get ready and drove to the nearest portal.

A little before they got there they stopped and ran the rest of the way,but before they left Runo stopped both Shun and Ahsoka.

"Shun,"said Runo,"I'm sorry about being mean to Ahsoka when I first meet her.I'm sorry Ahsoka."

"It's okay,"said both Shun and Ahsoka.

They left to get to the portal.

They got there and they ran into Shadow.

After awhile Dan beat Shadow and the portal was closing.

Runo ran to the portal,then Dan,Baron,Mira,Lync,Spectra,and Gus went through it too.

Everybody was shocked and then Ace and Marucho tried to go to but Shun stopped them.

"Ace,"said Shun,"Marucho. If you go with them who will defend Vestroia if you leave?"

Ahsoka hid behind Shun's legs as the portal closed.

Shun looked behind him and saw Ahsoka hiding in fear.

'Ahsoka...'thought Shun,'I won't let anything happen to you,ever.'

They went to the car/house thing.

After awhile of walking Ahsoka fell asleep and Shun carried her to her room.

After Shun put Ahsoka in her bed and left her room,Ace confronted him.

"Earlier today I saw Ahsoka fall to the ground holding her head,"said Ace,"Is there something your not telling us?"

"I don't know what your talking about,"said Shun,"And leave me and my sister alone."

Shun then started walking away but Ace stopped him.

"What are you hiding Shun?!"yelled Ace,"Tell me!"

Shun glared at Ace and Ace flinched in fear.

Shun's eyes turned yellow and Shun grabbed Ace's shirt collar and held him up.

"You listen here Ace,"said Shun,"You leave me and my sister alone or I'll kill you."

"She's my sister so she's my business."

"Do you understand?"

Ace nodded in fear.

Shun's eyes turned back to the amber/gold color.

"Good,"said Shun,"Now I'll be leaving."

Shun went to his room and closed the door leaving Ace standing there in fear.

Ace stood there shocked.

He then walked to his room and closed the door.

After Ace left, Ahsoka opened the door and peaked out.

'What's wrong with you Nii-san...?'thought Ahsoka.

She then closed the door and fell asleep.

In the morning...

Shun knocked on Ahsoka's door and when she opened the door he told her it's breakfast.

After a few minutes Ahsoka came out and when they were having breakfast Ace kept looking at her.

"Ace..."said Ahsoka,"Why do you keep looking at me…?"

Shun glared at Ace and he flinched.

"N-no reason..."said Ace.

"Okay."Ahsoka and Shun went back to eating.

After they ate Shun and Ahsoka trained in till dusk.

When Shun and Ahsoka were heading to their rooms Ahsoka stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong?"asked Shun.

"No,"said Ahsoka,"What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"Shun asked.

"You have been acting strange ever since we've been here."explained Ahsoka,"What's wrong and don't say you're okay because I know you're not!"

Shun was shocked and he saw tears forming in Ahsoka's eye's.

"Please..."said Ahsoka,"Tell me what's…*sniff*…wrong…I want to help you..."

Shun hugged Ahsoka and picked her up and walked to her room.

Shun closed the door and sat Ahsoka down on her bed.

"You really want me to tell you what's wrong?"

Ahsoka nodded.

Shun sighed,"Madara..."

Ahsoka was shocked.

'What does Madara have to do with Shun's headaches?'thought Ahsoka,'Why is Shun even talking with him?!'

"You probably wondering why Madara is talking to me,right?"asked Shun.

Ahsoka nodded.

"He said that we had the sickness mom died from."explained Shun.

Ahsoka gasped.

_Flashback..._

_Ahsoka stood next to Komomaru while they waited for Shun to get to the hospital._

_Shiori was in the hospital._

_Then Shun ran through the doors of Shiori's hospital room._

_"MOM!"yelled Shun as he ran to Shiori's bed,"Mom…?"_

_"Shun..."whispered Shiori._

_"Yes…?"_

_"I want you protect Ahsoka,"whispered Shiori,"Do you promise me…?"_

_"Yes,I promise."tears ran down Shun's face._

_"Good…"said Shiori,"Ahsoka…Shun…I love you…very…very…much…"_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beeeeeeppp…_

_"Mom…?"said Shun,"__Mom?__MOM?!MOOOOOMM!"_

_Tears ran down both Shun and Ahsoka's faces._

_Ahsoka collapsed on the ground crying._

_Komomaru looked at his crying grandchildren._

_'Why did you leave Shiori…?'thought Komomaru._

_End of flashback..._

Tears started running down Ahsoka's face.

"You…"said Ahsoka,"You mean…We could die…?!"

Without them knowing it Ace was listening to them.

'Shun and Ahsoka…could die…?!'thought Ace.

Then Ace ran off.

Shun looked at his sister freaking out.

"Madara said he could help us."Ahsoka stopped freaking out.

"How?"asked Ahsoka,"Last time he said he could help us he tried to kill us."

"I know,"said Shun,"But it wasn't his fault."

"Wasn't his fault?!"yelled Ahsoka."Who's fault is it then?!"

Shun sighed,"Gramps told him to kill us."

Ahsoka gasped,"G-grandpa…?!"

Shun nodded.

"T-that's not true!"yelled Ahsoka,"He wouldn't do that!"

"I'm sorry but it's true."said Shun.

Ahsoka fell on the ground crying.

Shun left Ahsoka's room.

'That b*stered,'thought Shun,'He'll pay for this!I'll make sure of it!'

Shun went to his room and slammed the door shut.

Ingrem came out of Shun's pocket.

"What's wrong Shun?"asked Ingrem,"Are you okay?"

Shun glared at Ingrem.

"Do I look okay?!"yelled Shun which made Ingrem flinch.

"Just mind your own business!"Shun yelled.

Shun got into bed and fell asleep.

**Hope you like it!^_^**

**I skipped a few episodes in between were Shun appears and when Runo arrears.**

**So just deal with it.:D**


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own bakugan.**

Shun woke up to Dan's voice.

Shun got up and went outside his bedroom door and so did Ace,Marucho,and Ahsoka.

"Mira?!"

"Dan?!"

"Nii-san,"said Ahsoka,"Why do I here Dan's voice?"

"I don't know,"said Shun,"But stay close to me."

Ahsoka nodded and hid behind Shun and they,Ace,and Marucho went outside.

Two portals opened up and Ace and Marucho went into both of them.

"Ace!"yelled Shun,"Marucho!Don't go in there!"

"Mira!"

"Dan!"

They went through the portal and it closed.

"No..."

"Nii-san…"Shun looked at his sister.

"I don't know how to drive the vehicle,so we have to go on foot."Shun said,"Lets go free Skyress."

Ahsoka nodded and followed Shun inside.

'Is Shun okay to do this…?'thought Ahsoka.

Ahsoka went to her room and packed what she needs.

She left ninja bear there cause she had a bad feeling.

Shun put a green cape on both him and Ahsoka.

"Nii-san,"said Ahsoka,"Are you sure you're okay to do this?"

"No."said Shun,"But I have to try."

"Please be careful,"said Ahsoka,"I don't want to lose you."

Shun kissed Ahsoka on the forehead.

"I promise to be careful."said Shun,"But promise me something."

"What is it Nii-san?"asked Ahsoka.

"If I ever get hurt,become unconscious,or get kidnapped,"said Shun,"I want you to run away and never come back to get me."

"Why?!"yelled Ahsoka.

"You're to important to me,"said Shun,"And if Dan comes back he'll send you back to earth."

"I'm not leaving you!"yelled Ahsoka,"You're the only family I have left who doesn't want to kill me!"

Tears ran down her face.

Shun bent down and hugged her.

"It's gonna be okay,"said Shun,"I promise to come back."

"Nii-san…*sniff*…I don't want to lose you…"whispered Ahsoka.

"And you won't."said Shun,"You won't lose me."

"How do you know that?"asked Ahsoka,"Your headaches might get worse…and you could…*gulp*…d-die…"

"I don't think headaches can kill a person."said Shun.

"They can if you're in a life-or-death battle or problem."Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka,"said Shun,"Don't you want to see Skyress again?"

"Not if it means losing you."

"Ahsoka,"said Shun,"I'm going and that is finally!"

Ahsoka nodded.

Shun pack some food and water.

They walked for miles and finally made it to town.

"Why isn't it little ninja boy."said a creepy,high-pitch voice.

"Shadow."said Shun.

Ahsoka hid behind Shun.

"Awwww!"squealed Shadow,"Isn't she cute!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Stay away from her Shadow,"Shun's eyes then turned a blood red…like a sharingan eye…Wait!it is a sharingan eye!

'How does Shun have a sharingan eye?!'thought Ahsoka,'We're not related to the Uchiha!The Uchiha were all killed years ago!'

"Nii-san!"whispered Ahsoka,"Why do you have the sharingan eye?!We're not related to the Uchiha!Are clan and the Uchiha clan are enemies!"

"I know."said Shun.

'Tell mom that,'thought Shun,'Are father is…Sasuke Uchiha.'

_Flashback…_

_"Mom."said 7-year old Shun,"Why did dad leave?"_

_"Because of are family."said Shiori,"Your father is from the Uchiha clan."_

_"But isn't the Uchiha enemies with us?!"yelled Shun._

_"Yes."_

_"When he found out I was a Kazami he hated me."explained Shiori._

_"But what about me and Ahsoka?!"yelled Shun,"We aren't full Kazami members!"_

_"But you guys are children or a Kazami clan member."_

_Shun ran into his room crying._

_'It isn't your fathers fault Shun,'thought Shiori,'He still loves all of us.'_

_'He had to do those things to grandpa told him if he didn't grandpa would've killed us.'_

_Tears ran down Shiori's face._

_End of Flashback…_

"Nii-san."said Ahsoka,"Please be careful."

"I will,"Shun said.

"GAULET POWER STRIKE!"yelled both Shun and Shadow.

Five minutes into the battle Shun was winning in till…

"Ugh…!"

Shun's headache came back,worse then ever.

It felt like his head was about to explode.

He was now losing the battle.

After awhile Shadow beat Shun and Shun was losing consciousness.

"Nii-san!"yelled Ahsoka,"Wake up!Nii-Nii!"

'Nii-Nii…?'thought Shun,'She hasn't called me that in a long time…'

"Ah…so…ka…"whispered Shun,"Run…away…"

Shun then fell unconscious.

"Nii-Nii!"

Shadow appeared behind Ahsoka and knocked her out.

He picked up Shun and Ahsoka and transported to the palace.

When they got there Ahsoka has already regained consciousness.

'Where am I…?'thought Ahsoka,'Where's Nii-Nii…?'

"Hmm…?"

Shadow saw Ahsoka was awake.

"So you awake huh…?"asked Shadow.

When Shadow got to the throne room he threw her on the ground.

"Who's this Shadow?"asked Hydron.

"Don't know,"said Shadow,"She was with the emo ninja."

"Mira!"yelled Hydron,"Who is this?!"

'Mira?!'thought Ahsoka,'She went to earth with Dan and Baron!'

Mira came into the room and was shocked at who she saw.

"Ahsoka!"yelled Mira,"What are you doing here?!"

"Who's Ahsoka?"asked Volt.

"Ahsoka is Shun Kazami's little sister."explained Mira,"She's a strong brawer and can gather any information without a problem."

"Oh really?"asked Hydron while he wraps his hair around his finger.

"Yes,"said Mira,"She can get people to do things she wants."

"So she's dangerous?"asked Mylene.

"Very dangerous."said Mira.

"So keep an eye on her."said Hydron.

Lync untied Ahsoka.

Without them knowing it,Ahsoka pulled a Kunai out of her pocket.

'Sorry Nii-Nii,'thought Ahsoka,'I stole this from you bag before we left.'

Then Mira grabbed the Kunai out of Ahsoka's hands and threw it against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing?"asked Mira,"Checking your hair?"

Ahsoka glared at Mira with rage and anger.

"We trusted you Mira!"yelled Ahsoka,"Why did you betray the resistance?!"

Mira was shocked at Ahsoka's outburst.

"I told you about me and Nii-Nii's past!"Tears were running down Ahsoka's face.

'She's right,'Thought Mira,'I betrayed the brawlers…'

When Mira was distracted Ahsoka grabbed Mira's hand and threw her against a wall.

"Ugh!"

The other vexo's were shocked.

Then Gus appeared in front of her and slapped her.

"Ahhhh!"screamed Ahsoka.

"You little brat!"yelled Gus,"How dare you do that"

He then starts to choke her.

"Nii-Nii!"screamed Ahsoka,"Help me!"

Volt tackled Gus and he dropped Ahsoka.

"*cough*Nii-Nii…*cough*…help…*gasp*…me…*cough**cou gh**gasp*"Ahsoka tried to catch her breath.

"You okay?"asked Volt as he handed Ahsoka some water.

"But your a*cough*vexos."said Ahsoka as she took the water.

"We might be vexos,"said Volt,"But we can't let a little girl die."

"Thank you…"said Ahsoka.

"You want to see your brother?"asked Lync.

Ahsoka nodded.

The vexos took Ahsoka to a room and what she saw was shocking.

Ace,Marucho,and Shun were all in tubes with a weird liquid.

"Nii-Nii!"Ahsoka yelled as she ran towards Shun.

Ahsoka put her hands on the tube and kept yelling at Shun to wake up.

Shun's eyes opened a little and saw Ahsoka.

'Ah…so…ka…'thought Shun losing consciousness,'Run…away…'

Shun lost consciousness.

Ahsoka stopped yelling for Shun to wake up.

Volt told her to leave because tears were falling down her face.

"Okay,"

When Volt was showing her to her room she asked him something.

"Hey volt."said Ahsoka.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so nice when your a vexos?"asked Ahsoka,"All the others can be mean."

"I don't know what you're talking about."Volt turned his head to hide his blush.

"Tee-hee."Ahsoka giggled.

When Ahsoka went into her room Leonidas came out of her pocket.

"Why are you so nice to them?"asked Leonidas.

Ahsoka smirked,"Keep your friends close,and keep your enemies closer."

"Ahsoka,"said Leonidas,"Did I ever tell you that you can be very intimidating?"

"Tee-hee!"giggled Ahsoka,"Yep!"

Leonidas sighed,"Wow…"

"Let's wait in till midnight and free the bakugan."said Ahsoka.

"Okay."

**Hoped you liked it!^_^**

**You can see I made some of the vexos a little OOC.**

**And I made Ahsoka seem a little evil.**

**Don't 's not evil.I made her intimidating!:D**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**:P**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN:Bonjour!**

**So how have you been people?**

**It's me!**

**ahsokazami2001(or Ahsoka. I don't care which one you call me.)**

**So yeah.**

**'Master Madara' is going to be my longest story I ever wrote.**

**I'm thinking of making a sequel.**

**Yeah,you're probably wondering,'You're not even done with this one yet!'**

**Well,I like to think ahead at times.**

**Don't judge me!**

**I like to think Pooch2010 for being a great friend! :D**

**I might review everyday from now on.**

**I hope you like this story! **

**Now excuse me I have to make sure Ahsoka(OC)does not play tea party with my Bakugan.**

**Ahsoka!Don't do that!They hate tea!**

***Runs out of the room then comes back in a few seconds***

**Sorry about that,anyway…**

**I don't own bakugan.**

When the clock hit 12:00 am Ahsoka ran out of her room.**  
**

"Are you sure about this…?"whispered Leonidas.

Ahsoka nodded.

Ahsoka got to the room where the bakugan were being held.

She then felt a sharp in the back of her head and fell unconscious.

When she woke up she saw that she was in a holding cell.

"You're awake huh?"asked a voice in the shadows.

Then Gus stepped out of the shadows.

"You thought you had everybody fooled huh?"asked Gus,"Well not me."

Ahsoka said nothing.

"You're stubborn aren't you?"Gus asked,"I'll bet you'll talk when you find out I have this."

Gus pulled Leonidas out of his pocket.

"Leonidas!"yelled Ahsoka,"Give him back!"

"And if I say no?"

"Look into my eyes,"said Ahsoka.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Gus looked into her eyes…big mistake.

Ahsoka smirked.

"You will unlock my cell."said Ahsoka.

"I will unlock your cell."said Gus hypnotized.

He unlocked Ahsoka's cell.

"Now you will free the bakugan."Ahsoka said while Gus gave her Leonidas.

"I will free the bakugan,"said Gus.

Both Gus and Ahsoka walked to the room that held the bakugan in.

After awhile they ran into Lync.

"Gus?"asked Lync,"What are you doing?"

Gus said nothing.

"He was showing me where the bathroom is."said Ahsoka.

"Okay."Lync then left the two.

Ahsoka and Gus walked to the room and Gus typed in the code and all the bakugan escape.

Ahsoka then went back to her room and fell asleep.

She woke up and went to get breakfast.

"Volt,"said Ahsoka,"What's for breakfast?"

"Food."said Volt.

"HaHa."mocked Ahsoka," for breakfast?"

"Pancakes."said Mylene.

"Yay!"

Ahsoka say down and ate pancakes.

When Ahsoka was done she went to go visit Shun.

When she got there Ace,Marucho,and Shun were on the ground.

"Nii-Nii!"yelled Ahsoka as she ran over to him.

"Nii-Nii wake up!"

Shun slowly opened his eyes,"Ah…so…ka…?What are you doing here…?"

"Are you okay?!"

"Yeah…"

Then the alarm went off and then Ace and Marucho woke up.

"Where are we…?"asked Marucho.

"The vestal palace."said Ahsoka.

"WHAT?!"

"Yep!"said Ahsoka,"And don't worry.I tricked Gus into freeing the kidnapped Bakugan but not Skyress and the rest."

"How did you trick Gus?!"asked Marucho shocked.

"A magician never revels their secrets!"exclaimed Ahsoka.

Ace and Shun rolled their eyes.

They all ran out of the palace and saw that Dan was battling the vexos.

"Dan!"yelled Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka!"yelled Dan,"Shun,Ace,and Marucho!"

They all went back to the car/house thing.

Ahsoka looked upset and Shun noticed this.

"What's wrong Ahsoka?"asked Shun.

"It's about Mira,"said Ahsoka.

"Yeah,"said Marucho,"Where is Mira."

Everybody turned to Ahsoka.

"Mira is working for the vexos…"Ace grabbed her by her coller and held her up.

"Say that again brat!"

Shun pushed Ace and caught Ahsoka before she hit the ground.

His eyes then turned into sharingan and Ace flinched.

"You do that again and I'll kill you,"said Shun,"Understand?"

Ace nodded scared.

"Good."

Shun took Ahsoka to her room and when she got to her room she jumped on her bed and hugged ninja bear.

"Ninja bear I missed you so much!"said Ahsoka,"I'm sorry for leaving you!"

"Hey Ahsoka,"said Shun,"How did you trick Gus into freeing the bakugan?"

"I told him to look into my eyes,"said Ahsoka,"And like that he was hypnotized."

"Let me look into your eyes."said Shun.

"Okay."

When Shun looked into Ahsoka's eyes and they turned into sharingan.

"You unlocked the sharingan?"asked Shun,"I remember I was your age when I unlocked it."

"Really?!"asked Ahsoka,"That's so cool!"

"But you can't use it to often!"said Shun,"If you do you'll become blind."

"B-blind?!"yelled Ahsoka,"I don't want to become blind!"

"Then only use it when you really need it."explained Shun.

"Okay!"said Ahsoka.

Shun then left only to be confronted by Dan.

"What's wrong?"asked Dan.

"Nothing."said Shun and he tried to leave but Dan grabbed Shun's arm.

"Shun I known you for a long time that I know when your lying."said Dan,"What's wrong?!"

Shun yanked his arm out of Dan grip.

"I said nothing so leave me alone!"Shun's eyes turned to sharingan,but then blood poured from his eyes.

"Oh my god Shun!"yelled Dan,"Your eyes are pouring blood!"

'What?!'thought Shun.

"We need to get you to a hospital Shun!"yelled Dan.

"I'm fine Dan,"said Shun.

"Fine?!"yelled Dan,"You're bleeding!"

"I said I'm fine!"yelled Shun then Ace and Marucho came running into the room.

Marucho and Ace saw that Shun was bleeding from his eyes.

"Are you okay Shun?!"asked Marucho.

"Dude you need to go to the hospital!"yelled Ace.

"I'm fine!"yelled Shun.

Shun ran into his room and locked the door.

"Shun open the door!"yelled Dan.

Then Ahsoka opened the door.

"Dan what's wrong?"asked Ahsoka.

"Shun's eyes are bleeding!"

"What?!"

"Nii-Nii!"yelled Ahsoka,"Open the door "

Shun then opened the door and the blood was gone.

"Yes?"

"The blood was right there!"yelled Ace.

"What blood?"

"Nothing…"

Ace,Marucho,Ahsoka,and Dan went back to their rooms.

"That was to close."said Shun.

**Me:My OC Ahsoka forced my dog into wedding dress…****Help me…!**

**Ahsoka:Where's your dog?**

**Me:No where…**

**Ahsoka:Lair**

**Me:*Runs away screaming***

**Ahsoka:Where are you going?!*runs after me***

**Me*Screaming***

**Bye!**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN:Hello people!^_^**

**Me:I'm back!**

**Ahsoka:Oh great.**

**Me:What's that supposed to mean?!**

**Ahsoka:Nothing…**

**Me:Anyway…Ahsoka…You know what to do.**

**Ahsoka:ahsokazami2001 does not own Bakugan.**

_'Ahsoka…_'said a voice in the shadows.

_'Who are you…?'_said Ahsoka.

_'My name is Leonidas…_'A white dragon appeared.

_'Leo…?'_

_'Yes young princess…'_said Leonidas,_'It is me…'_

_'What are you doing here?!'_

_'Your brother is hiding something…'_

_'I know that.'_Ahsoka said_,'Do you know what he's hiding?!'_

_'I'm afraid not young princess,'_said Leonidas.

_'What's wrong with Nii-Nii…?'_asked Ahsoka_._

_'I don't know young princess,'_said Leonidas_,'Can you do me a favor…?'_

_'Yes Leo.'_said Ahsoka_,'Anything.'_

_'Thank you_.'

Then the darkness swallowed Ahsoka up.

Ahsoka/Leonidas woke up suddenly.

**_"I'm free!"_**said Ahsoka,**_"Finally."_**

Ahsoka walks out of her room and peeks into Shun's room.

**_"I'll free you soon Skyress."_**said Ahsoka.

Ahsoka opened Shun's bedroom door.

**_"Morning Shun!"_**Ahsoka said sweetly.

Shun turned around and saw Ahsoka.

'Did she just call me Shun…?'thought Shun.

"Hi Ahsoka…?"said Shun.

"I'll cook breakfast today!"Ahsoka left Shun's room.

**_"How can she act like that?!"_**asked Ahsoka.

After Ahsoka cooked breakfast the brawlers decide to go to the next city.

**_"Can I go Shun…?"_**asked Ahsoka.

"Umm…sure…?"Shun was confused.

**_"Thank you Shun!"_**said Ahsoka as she left the room.

"When did she start calling you Shun…?"asked Dan.

"Ever since we got to New Vestroia she has been acting strange."said Shun.

They went back to packing and when they left Shun kept an eye on Ahsoka.

'What's wrong Ahsoka…?'thought Shun,'She never called me Shun before.'

They got to the next city the guards had stopped them.

"We can't let you in without a pass."said the guard.

**_"Mister,"_**said Ahsoka,**_"Can look into my eyes?"_**

The guard looked into Ahsoka's eyes and became hypnotized.

**_"Can you forget you ever saw us and let us through?"_**

"I will forget I ever saw you and let you through."The guard opened the gate and let them through.

**_"Tee-hee!"_**Ahsoka giggled,**_"Let's go!"_**

Everybody was shocked at what Ahsoka did.

"W-what did Ahsoka just do…?"asked Dan.

"I have no idea…"said Shun.

They went inside of the city and looked for the machine**( I don't remember what it's called)**

_**"Shun!"**_called Ahsoka,_**"Are we there yet?!"**_

"No."

They found the place that the machine was being held in.

Then Mira and Gus appeared.

"Mira…"said Ace.

They then challenged them to a brawl.

After awhile Dan and Ace won against Mira and Gus.

Dan had won all the mechanical bakugan traps from Gus.

Mira returned back to the brawlers.

They ran to where the dimension controller(**is that the name of it?)** is being held.

After they deactivated it the went back to the car/house.

Ahsoka was walking to her room when she saw Shun.

**_"Shun!"_**cheered Ahsoka,**_"How are you?"_**

"I would like to talk to you Ahsoka,"Shun led Ahsoka into his room.

**_"What is it Shun?"_**asked Ahsoka.

Shun put his finger to Ahsoka's forehead and she fell unconscious.

He then put his hand on Ahsoka's head and closed his eyes.

When he opened eyes they were now green.

"Why are you here Leonidas…?"asked Shun.

Ahsoka opened her eyes and looked at Shun.

**_"That's none of your business Shun."_**said Ahsoka,**_"I came her to let Skyress_** **_free."_**

"Well I'm not letting you Leonidas."said Shun.

**_"To bad."_**Ahsoka glared murderously.

" bad for you."Shun put a seal on Ahsoka's forehead.

**_"D…damn…you Shun…"_**Ahsoka fell unconscious.

Shun picked Ahsoka up and put her on her bed.

"Ahsoka,"said Shun,"I promise I'll save you."

"I…love…you…Nii…Nii…"Shun saw Ahsoka was awake.

"Go to sleep Ahsoka,"whispered Shun,"I'll be right here Ahsoka."

"Alright…"Ahsoka fell asleep.

Shun went into his room and after awhile he fell asleep.

_"Hello Shun."_

_"Long time no see Madara."_said Shun.

_"I have somebody that wants to meet you."_Madara told Shun.

_"Who is it…?"_

_"Hello…little phenoix…"_said a voice in the shadows.

_"It can't be."_

_Then a man in his early forties stepped out of the shadows._

_"Shun,"_said Madara,_"This is Sasuke Uchiha."_

_"Father…"growled shun._

_"Shun…"_said Sasuke,_"I want to explain why I left."_

_"HOW ABOUT YOU EXPLAIN WHY YOU ALMOST KILLED MY MOTHER?!"_Shun yelled_,"OR WHY YOU LEFT US?!"_

_"I guess I owe you that much after what I did to you,"_said Sasuke_._

__**I am soooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in awhile.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**I forgot some of the episodes of New Vestroia.**

**Ahsoka:By people!**

**Get out!**

**Ahsoka:No!**

**See ya next chapter!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry**** I haven't updated in awhile. Well lets get on with the story.**

* * *

_"Your grandfather hated me."_said Sasuke.

_"Not surprised there."_Shun rolled his eyes.

_"Not just him…"_said Sasuke.

That got Shun's attention.

_"What do you mean…?"_asked Shun.

_"The Kazami elders,"_said Sasuke,_"They were gonna kill your mother and they would've kidnapped you and kill you."_

Shun stared at Sasuke shocked.

_"W-what…?"_Shun asked.

_"They didn't want one of their own clan members being in love with an Uchiha."_said Sasuke.

_"But where do me and fit into this?!"_yelled Shun.

_"Shun I need to tell you something."_

_"What?!"_yelled Shun.

_"You have four older_ siblings."Shun looked at him shocked.

_"I have w-what…?"_Shun managed to say.

_"Four olders siblings…"_Sasuke said.

_"Why am just hearing about this?!"_yelled Shun.

_"Because the elders erased your mind when you were seven,"_said Sasuke._"The elders never wanted you to know because when you get angry you become deadly."_

Tears ran down Shun's face. He couldn't believe that he never knew he had siblings.

_"What are their names…?"_Shun asked.

_"Mai,Kibaki but you called him Fang,Hikari,Hibaki,Mitsuki,and Tatsuo."_said Sasuke as tears started forming in his eyes.

_"Then where are_ they?"asked Shun.

_"They disappeared when you were only seven."_said Sasuke_."Your mother was pregnant with your baby sister."_

_"Are they even alive…?"_Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

_"I don't know…"_Shun couldn't believe what he was hearing,_"Your mother was upset at the lost of you older siblings…"_

_"Then why did you attack her that night…?"_Shun looked at Saduke in the eyes.

_"Your grandfather took control of my body,"_said Sasuke_,"You probably don't believe…I wouldn't either if I were you…"_

_"I believe you…"_said Shun surprising Sasuke_,"What gramps did to are family is unforgivable."_

_"Shun…"_

_"I want him to regret ever doing that to us."_Shun's voiceincreased_,"And that's a promise."_

Madara and Sasuke smirked_,"You are a true Uchiha."_

_"What do I have to do to make him pay?"_Shun asked.

_"You will have to get stronger and wiser."_said Sasuke.

_"Alright."_

* * *

Ahsoka went into Shun's room and saw that Shun was having a nightmare.

"Nii-Nii…?"Ahsoka,"Are you okay…?"

She was starting to get scared so she started shaking him.

"Please wake up Nii-Nii!"yelled Ahsoka.

Shun's eyes fluttered open.

"A-Ahsoka…?"Shun looked at Ahsoka,"Whats wrong…?"

"You wouldn't wake up Nii-Nii."Ahsoka then hugged Shun tightly."Are you okay Nii-Nii…?"

"I'm sorry…"Shun hugged her back."

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Alright."Ahsoka went towards the door."If something is wrong will you tell me Nii-Nii…?"

Shun smiled,"Of course."

"Night."

"Night."

Shun went back to sleep and woke up the next morning.

He woke up Ahsoka and told her that Mira was making breakfast.

When they were done eating Ahsoka helped Shun with ninja pratice.

"All you gotta come with me with all you got."said Shun explaining to Ahsoka,"Understood?"

Ahsoka nodded and ran towards Shun and tried to punch,kick,and hurt him but he just dodged all of her attacks.

"Faster little sister,"Shun dodged another one of her attacks.

"Be quiet Nii-Nii!"Ahsoka aimed a kick at Shun's feet but he swiftly dodged it.

Dan was watching the two siblings go at it.

"Dan."Dan turned to Drago who was on Dan's shoulder.

"Yeah buddy…?"

"Something's wrong with Shun."said Drago,"I don't know what but something is."

"How can you tell?"asked Dan.

"I feel as if there is a shadow of evil or darkness hovering over him."Dan looked at Drago.

"Like when Skyress and Leonidas took over their bodies?"Drago nodded.

"Yeah but much stronger."Dan kept watching the two Kazami's train.

'What's with you guys…?'thought Dan,'Please tell us. Maybe we can help you.'

"Stop cheating Nii-Nii!"yelled Ahsoka.

"I'm not cheating!"said Shun,"You're just to slow!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

Ahsoka ran back towards Shun but he dodged her and she fell on her butt.

She glared him and ran at him again and again in till she gave up.

"I give up!"cried Ahsoka,"You're to fast!"

"You're just getting use to it Ahsoka."said Shun ruffling her hair.

Ahsoka stuck her tong at Shun.

"You're to cute."Shun smiled and picked up his nine-year old sister.

"I know I am."Ahsoka held on to Shun as he went inside of the car/house thing.

Ahsoka went into her room and got out two white bakugan.

"Hey Naga,"said Ahsoka,"You too Wavern."

"Ahsoka."said Naga.

"Hello Ahsoka."said Wavern.

"Naga did you do anything to Wavern while I was gone?"Ahsoka asked not trusting the former evil bakugan.

"Of course not Ahsoka."Ahsoka didn't believe it.

"Wavern…?"Wavern turned to Ahsoka,"Did he do something to you?"

"Yeah."Wavern said."He held he captive in your pillow case in till you came back."

"Naga!"

"Sorry Wavern."Naga turned to his sister.

"I forgive you."

"You guys are lucky I saved and took you guys in."Ahsoka eyed Naga.

"And we are greatful for that."Wavern turned to her brother."Right Naga?"

"Yes Wavern…"

"You know the brawlers won't trust me again if they find out I kept you guys a secret from them."

"We know."said both Naga and Wavern."

* * *

**This update is way past due. I am soooooooooooooo sorry! Please don't kill me! Anyway. I hope you like it! I might not be able to update for just bear with it for awhile. Goodbye!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. Anyway,please R&R! MY best friend's komugi01 birthday is april 30th so please wish her a happy birthday! She is a good fanfic author but she never published her work. If you think she should review saying she should! I don't own bakugan or naruto.**

Ahsoka looked at the two bakugan in her hands. She didn't know if she could trust them. She remembered when she found them.

_Ahsoka was walking around the side of her house because she lost her ball while playing with Shun. It has been two weeks since the brawlers defeated Naga. All the bakugan had gone back to New Vestroia. Ahsoka sighed."I miss Leonidas and Skyress...Why did they leave...?" Ahsoka heard a rustling in the bushes. She walked towards it and found two white bakugan._

_"Naga..."said the first white bakugan._

_"Yes Wavern...?"_

_Naga and Wavern were the two bakugan drago destroyed protecting earth. Ahsoka was shocked. She thought they had died. When they opened up the first thing they saw was Ahsoka._

_"Who are you?"asked Wavern._

_"She might be an enemy Waven!"yelled NAga._

_"She's way to young to be an enemy Naga,"said Wavern."She reminds me of Dan Kuso's friend. I think his name was Shun Kazami."_

_"You know my Nii-Nii?"Ahsoka asked._

_"Nii-Nii...?"asked the two bakugan. Ahsoka smiled at them._

_"He's my older brother."Ahsoka said."He was the ventus brawler for the bakugan battle brawlers."_

_"I remember you!"said Wavern."You were the little girl who always hid behind Shun's legs!"_

_Ahsoka blushed at Wavern's words,"Ummm...yeah thats me...'_

_"AHSOKA!"Ahsoka turned and saw Shun looking for her. He saw her and ran towards her. Before Shun got there Ahsoka put Wavern and Naga in her pockets._

_Ahsoka smiled sweetly at her older brother."Hello Nii-Nii. Are you okay?"_

_"Have you found your ball yet...?"Shun asked. Ahsoka had forgotten about the ball._

_"Not yet Nii-Nii."said Ahsoka."Sorry."_

_Shun sighed."Its okay...Lets go find it."Ahsoka nodded and helped Shun find her ball. When then they found it it was already dark._

_"Time to go inside Ahsoka."said Shun leading her inside the dojo/house._

_"Awwwwww..."whined Ahsoka."I don't wanna go inside..."_

_Shun smiled,"We can play tomorrow."_

_"Fine..."_

_Ahsoka went up to her room and took Naga and Wavern out of her pockets. She put NAga and Waven on her table in the middle of the her room._

_"I thought you two died,"said Ahsoka,"How are you two alive...?"_

_They looked at each other._

_"We dont know are selves..."Wavern said._

_"All we remember is when Drago blasted us."said Naga._

Ahsoka sighed."Please don't let the brawlers find out you're here. They'll never trust me again. Nii-Nii wont either. You know his trust is the world to me."

"We know Ahsoka."said Wavern,"Shun was always with you. He cared about you like your mother."

Ahsoka remembered the day when she was sick and Shun took care of her.

_"AH...AH...ACHOO!"Ahsoka sneezed loudly in her bed. She was sick with the flu and had to stay in bed all week. She was wearing her favorite green PJ's. Her nose was red and her hair was in knots._

_*knock*_

_*knock*_

_"Come in..."Ahsoka said sofly. Her throat hurt like hell. Shun then came into the room holding some hot soup._

_"How are you feeling?"Shun asked sitting on her bed. Ahsoka sneezed again. He put his hand on her forehead."You're burning up. Eat this. Your throat should feel better."_

_"Thank you Nii-Nii..."whispered Ahsoka._

_"You're welcome."SHun kissed Ahsoka on her forehead and left the room._

Ahsoka loved Shun and he loved her but if she breaks his trust all of that will fall.

"Please be careful."said Ahsoka getting ready to leave.

"Yes Ahsoka."

Ahsoka walked out of her room into the darken hallway. When she went outside for some fresh air she felt something wrong. Then a hand grabbed her and put a rag over her mouth._Don't breath in..._

Then Ahsoka fell unconscious. The kidnapper disappeared holding Ahsoka.

In the morning...

Shun woke up and went into Ahsoka's bedroom to wake her up. When Shun went into her room he saw Ahsoka wasn't there. He ran outside and search for her but he couldn't find her.

"AHSOKA!"yelled Shun,"WHERE ARE YOU AHSOKA?!"

Dan and the rest of the brawlers came running outside and saw Shun looking for something or someone.

"Buddy!"yelled Dan,"Whats wrong?!"

Shun turned around and fell on his knees.

"She's gone..."said Shun."Ahsoka's gone...I can't find her anywhere..."

Dan was shocked. Who would do this...? one thought came into his mind..._vexos..._

"The vexos must have took her,"said Dan."Those monsters won't stop at anything to get what they want."

With Ahsoka...

Ahsoka woke up dizzy and tired.'Where am I...?'

"Hello Ahsoka..."Ahsoka looked up and saw a person she wished she never meet.

_Orochimaru..._

Ahsoka's eyes grown wide. Orochimaru was an S-ranked criminal. Shun always told her he was a very dangerous person. She tried to move but she was chained to the wall. Orochimaru came closer to her and tried to give her the curse mark but she was kicking at him.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"yelled Ahsoka."WHERE IS MY NII-NII?! I WANT MY NII-NII!"

"Do you know who I am liitle girl?"Ahsoka nodded.

"YOU'RE OROCHIMARU!"yelled Ahsoka.

"No,"he then turned into Madara Uchiha."I am Madara Uchiha."

Ahsoka's eyes went wide.

"Ahsoka."said Madara,"I need you trust me."

"WHY?!"Ahsoka snapped."Why should I trust you?!"

"Because Shun trusts me."Madara said."Why shouldn't you?"

**Hoped you like it!:D**

Ahsoka sat their in silance."Fine..."


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't bakugan. I hope you like this chapter. I'm gonna keep updating in till chapter 50 then I'll take a break and then I will update my other stories. I hope you like this chapter. PLZ R&R.**

Madara unlocked Ahsoka's chains and showed her down the hall to a room. Ahsoka entered it and saw Sasuke sitting down. Sasuke saw her and smiled.

"Who are you...?"asked Ahsoka.

"I am your father."said Sasuke. Ahsoka gasped then glared at Sasuke.

"What do you want?!"Ahsoka shouted.

"Ahsoka,"Ahsoka glared at Sasuke. Ahsoka was pissed off now. Shun always told Ahsoka their father was a bad man. "I need to explain."

"Leave me alone."Ahsoka spat."You left are family. I won't ever trust you."

Shun told her one day that their father was a monster.

_"Nii-Nii...?"Ahsoka asked Shun while he was reading a book._

_"Yes...?"_

_"Can you tell me about daddy...?"Shun looked up from his book. He seemed angry._

_"He's a monster."said Shun."He never cared about us. He left mom and us all alone. I hate him. he caused us so much pain."_

_"I'm sorry..."said Ahsoka."I d-didn't know."_

_Shun walked up to Ahsoka and ruffled her hair."It's okay. You didn't know. Lets go play."Ahsoka's face lit up like a christmas tree."_

_"Yay!"Shun smiled at his baby sister. He picked her up and she smiled._

_"I love you Nii-Nii."shun smiled._

_"I love you too Princess."They went to play in the woods behind their house._

Ahsoka couldn't understand why Sasuke decided to come back now of all times.

"Why did you decide to come back now?"Sasuke looked at Ahsoka."WHY DID YOU COME BACK?!"Sasuke flinched. Ahsoka was scary when she was mad.

"I need to explain why I left."Ahsoka looked at him with anger and hatred."Your grandfather forced me to do it."

"He can't force you to do anything!"yelled Ahsoka.

Sasuke sighed."He did. He can take over a person body. You gotta trust me! Shun does."Ahsoka stared at him shocked.

"My Nii-Nii hates you!"yelled Ahsoka."He said you're a monster!"Sasuke stayed quiet.

"Ahsoka."said Madara."Please let him finish."

"But I don't understand!"said Ahsoka."He left us. I hate him! He made Nii-Nii suffer!"Sasuke just sat there in silance. he was a monster and knew it. Sasuke didn't deserve to have kids. He killed his own brother. He did everything a good father wouldn't do. It wasn't Komomaru's fault. It was his. Everything that went wrong in his life was his fault. Nobodies but his.

"No he didn-"Sasuke cut him off.

"She's right Madara."said Sasuke shocking Madara and Ahsoka."I am a monster."

"Sasuke..."whispered Madara.

"your brother is right."Ahsoka stared at Sasuke."I killed my brother. I killed a lot of people for stupid reason...I'm sorry...I lost a lot of people but I won't kill you or your brother. Please believe me Ahsoka..."

Ahsoka wasn't to sure if she could trust him.

* * *

Shun made Drago open portal to Earth and he jumped through it. He didn't care if he might get killed or whatever. Shun just wanted to know ahsoka was safe and sound. He couldn't stand if something happened to her. Shun landed on the other side swiftly. He took off in one swift motion.

"SHUN!"He turned his head and saw dan and the others chasing after him. He glared and ran faster. The faster he ran his legs ached. The brawlers tried to catch up with him but he was to fast.

"Shun!"Dan yelled."Please slow down!"Shun glared at him.

"NOT WITH OUT AHSOKA!"Shun ran faster than before.

"SHUN!"

'Madara!'thought Shun.'Do you know were my sister is?!'

_'Yes...She's with me and Sasuke.'_said Madara.

'where are you?!'thought Shun.

_'One mile from where you are now._'said madara_,'Go to the tree with the red leaves and tap on the bark three times and the tree will open and let you in'_

'Okay.'Shun ran to the forest and easily found the tree because it was the only one with red leaves.

Shun tapped on the bark three times the tree opened up. Shun stepped in and he went down to the bottom floor. When he was down on the bottom floor Shun ran towards the door at the end of the hallway. He kicks the door in and sees Sasuke,Madara,and Ahsoka. Ahsoka ran towards Shun and jumped into his arms.

"Nii-Nii!"cried Ahsoka.

"It's okay,"said Shun."You're safe little princess...Don't ever go anywhere without me knowing. I thought I lost you..."

"I'm sorry...*sob*...I love you Nii-Nii..."Ahsoka cried into shun's chest. shun stroked Ahsoka's hir softly.

"Shhh...It's okay..."shun reasured her."I love you too princess..."

"Shun..."Sasuke walked towards Shun. shun held hsoka closer to him and glared at Sasuke.

"I trusted you and kidnapped my sister?!"Shun snapped at Sasuke. Sasuke flinched."She's only a child!"

"I'm sor-"Shun cut Sasuke off.

"SHUT UP!"yelled Shun."WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Sasuke kept quiet."I'm sorry Shun. I know she's just a child but she's strong and we need her."

"I'm the one who raised Ahsoka!"yelled Shun."Not you!"

"I know."Sasuke walked closer to Shun."But I wanna make up for it."

Shun glared at his father and held Ahsoka closer.

"Nii-Nii..."said Ahsoka."I can't breath..."

"Sorry..."Shun losen his grip on Ahsoka.

"I wanna go home..."whispered Ahsoka.

"I know you do but not right now.'Ahsoka nodded sadly.

"Stay away."Shun warned."Or I'll kill you."

**I hoped you like it! **


	34. Chapter 34

**I don't own bakugan.**** I decided to write a bones chapter for Master Madara. Bones chapters have nothing to do with the story. This is based off Dan and his OC sister** **Sayuri.**

* * *

Miyoko was cooking breakfast in her kitchen. Her two children were both asleep.

Miyoko sighed. Dan's behavior had rubbed off on his little sister Sayuri.

Sayuri had light brown hair the goes gown to the middle of her back. She had red eyes like Dan. She always wear the color brown because she thinks people don't wear a lot is because it's misunderstood.

Miyoko walked up the stairs to her son's room. She opened the door and saw Dan sleeping.

"DANIEL!"Dan jumped out of his bed."GET UP NOW!"

"Yeah mom…?"Dan rubbed his ears.

"Today is your baby sister's birthday,"Miyoko said."I want you to spend with Sayuri in till 5:00 p.m. That's when her party is. I invited Ahsoka and Shun." Dan growled. Dan hasn't seen Shun ever since they had that fight after Shiori's death.

Miyoko sighed."Will you and Shun stop fighting today?! It's you sisters birthday! I only invited them because Ahsoka is Sayuri's best friend!"

Dan nodded."Okay mom. I'll get dressed and then wake up Sayuri."

"Thank you."Miyoko left.

Dan got dressed and went to wake up Sayuri. When Dan got to Sayuri's room he started shaking Sayuri awake. Sayuri's eyes opened tiredly.

"Big brother…?"Sayuri said. Dan smiled at his younger sister.

"Hey Yur Yur."Sayuri glared at Dan.

"I told you to stop calling me that!"Dan ruffled Sayuri's hair.

"Sorry Yur Yur."Sayuri sighed.

"It's okay Danny Wanny."Dan's eye twitched.

"You spend way to much time with Ahsoka."Dan said. Sayuri stuck her tongue out.

"Maybe."Sayuri giggled.

"Get dressed."Dan said heading towards the door."Your spending the day with yours truly."

Sayuri laughed and nodded. Dan left and went down Sayuri came down stairs she was wearing her favorite outfit.

"I'm hungry!"Sayuri said sitting down.

"I am too but mom said I had to wait in till you came down."Dan said sighing.

Miyoko looked at Dan and he flinched.

"Happy fifth birthday Sayuri!"Miyoko cheered. Dan,Miyoko,and Shinjiro started to singing the birthday song.

"Thank you!"said Sayuri smiling.

"You're welcome."said everybody.

Miyoko made pancakes,muffins,bacon,eggs,cereal,toast,and pudding.

Sayuri's,Dan's,and Shinjiro's mouths all watered at the sight of the pudding. Miyoko smiled.

"Thank you!"cheered Sayuri,Dan,and Shinjiro.

They all started eating and Sayuri and Dan had a contest of who could eat faster. Dan won after Sayuri almost threw up.

"Sorry Yur Yur."Dan said ruffling Sayuri's hair.

"It's okay."Sayuri said.

"Come on,"Dan said,"Time to go."

Sayuri nodded and climbed onto Dan's shoulders. Dan walked out of the house and walked down the streets. Sayuri hugged Dan and Dan smiled. Sayuri loves to go out on outings with Dan.

"So what do you wanna do first?"Dan asked his now 5-year old baby sister.

"I wanna watch a movie."said Sayuri.

"Okay."Dan walked towards the movie theater.

"What movie Yur Yur?"Sayuri growled.

"Stop calling me that!"said Sayuri. Dan laughed at his baby sister.

"Just pick."Sayuri looked at the movie choices.

"I wanna watch...umm...Ice age!"Sayuri said smiling. Dan ruffled Sayuri's hair.

"Ice Age it is."Dan bought two tickets for Ice Age. Dan showed Sayuri to their seats.

"I can't wait!"cheered Sayuri. Dan smiled at his sisters childish actions. The theater went dark and the movie started playing.

After the movie was done Dan and Sayuri went to Sweet frog and got some frozen yogurt.

"What flavor?"Dan asked.

"Chocolate,strawberry,cupcake,vanilla,cookies,and Cinnamon rolls!"Sayuri cheered.

"Toppings?"

"Whip cream,M&M's,chocolate chips,brownies,and cookies!"Dan paid for their frozen yogurt and sat down and at the frozen yogurt. When they were down in was 4:45 p.m.

"We should get back Yur Yur."Dan said looking at the clock.

"Awwwww..."whined Sayuri. Dan picked up his sister and threw their frozen yogurt away. When Dan was walking towards his house Sayuri hugged him.

"I had fun today big bother."Sayuri said."I hope to do this again." Dan smiled.

"Me too Yur Yur,"said Dan smiling."Me too..."Sayuri smiled and kissed Dan on the cheek. Dan chuckled and kept walking towards their house.

When they made their way towards the house Dan opened the door and the lights were off. Then the lights came on.

"SURPRISE!"Sayuri jumped up in surprise. She saw Shinjiro and Miyoko standing there in front of her. Then shun and Ahsoka came out from behind the wall.

"Ahsoka!"yelled Sayuri.

"Hey Sayuri!"Ahsoka said smiling.

Dan saw Shun and glared at him and so did Shun. Miyouko and Shinjiro saw this and sighed. They did this Ahsoka's birthday too. They never change.

"Lets go play tea party with doggie princess and ninja bear!"said Ahsoka.

"Alright!"said Sayuri."Doggie princess is in my room."Ahsoka followed Sayuri to her room with ninja bear in her hands.

Dan kept glaring at Shun.

"It's your sister's birthday so lets not fight."dan stopped glaring at Shun.

"I guess you're right."Shun and dan sat down on the sofa as Ahsoka and Sayuri came back down with a tea set and ninja bear and doggie bear.

"Tea ninja bear?"asked Ahsoka. Ninja bear just sat there."Okay."ahsoka poured the imaginary tea in ninja bears tea-cup.

"Do you want a Cookie doggie princess?"Sayuri asked. Doggie princess sat next to ninja bear. Sayuri gave doggie princess a cookie. Shun,Shinjiro,Miyoko,and Dan all laughed.

One thing Dan and Shun could agree on right know is that having a younger sister in the house is never boring.

**This has nothing to do with the story. If you want me to write a bones chapter tell me your idea of waht i should write**.


	35. Chapter 35

**I don't own bakugan. Man…I have a very bad case of writers block…help me…*sigh*…hope you like it…**

Sasuke stood there in silence. He knew Shun wasn't kidding. He would really kill him.

"I wanna go home Nii-Nii…"whispered Ahsoka in Shun's ear. Tears ran down Ahsoka's face. Shun hugged Ahsoka and wiped the tears from Ahsoka's eyes.

"I know you do,"Shun said trying to calm Ahsoka down,"And you will. I promise."Ahsoka nodded. Sasuke stared at his daughter. Ahsoka saw this and got scared. Shun glared at him harder. Sasuke flinched.

"Stay away from Ahsoka."Shun said."If you come near Ahsoka you won't see tomorrow."Sasuke stood there in silence.

"You can leave."said Sasuke heading towards the door. They all watched Sasuke leave shocked. Shun stood up and so did Ahsoka. Shun and Ahsoka left and went outside.

"SHUN!"They turned around and saw Dan and the brawlers running towards them.

"ARE YOU OKAY?!"Dan asked.

"Yeah!"said Marucho agreeing with Dan.

"Where fine Dan."said Shun calming the brawlers. They turned to Ahsoka.

"Are you okay Ahsoka?!"asked Dan."Who kidnapped you?!"Ahsoka hid behind Shun. They didn't know if they should tell them that Sasuke kidnapped Ahsoka.

"Ummm…"Ahsoka was thinking."A vexos kidnapped me and…put me here to make you guys leave Vestroia!"Shun smiled and ruffled her hair.

'Thats my girl…'thought Shun.'Able to think of a lie on the spot…'

"We need to get back to New Vestroia!"yelled Mira. They headed towards the portal that leads to New Vestroia. When they got back to New Vestroia Shun told Ahsoka to go to her room while the brawlers talked. Ahsoka walked to her room in till she fell on the ground. Ace was walking up the stairs and saw Ahsoka on the ground. He ran towards her.

"Are you okay?"asked Ace in a panic. Ahsoka opened her eyes and saw Ace. She blushed a deep red.

"Y-yeah…"said Ahsoka standing up."I…I'm f-fine…Y-you can l-let me g-go n-now…"Ace nodded and let her go. Ahsoka walked to her room and closed her door. She sat on her bed holding her knees.

'Why do I feel like this when Ace is near me?'thought Ahsoka. Leonidas, Wavern, and Naga rolled up on her bed.

"Whats wrong young princess?"Leonidas asked.

"What is wrong?"Wavern asked rolling next to Leonidas.

"Whats wrong?"Naga asked.

"Why do I feel nervous when Ace comes near me?"Ahsoka asked her bakugan."My face gets hot and my hearts starts beating really fast. Is he getting me sick?"

"Ahsoka,"said Wavern."You might be in love with Ace…"Ahsoka's eyes widen.

"I can't be…"said Ahsoka."Nii-Nii hates him! If I love Ace Nii-Nii will hate me too!"

"Ahsoka…"said Wavern."If Shun really loves you he will accept it."

"But I'm not even ten yet!"Ahsoka said."I can't be in love yet!"Dan was listening to the conversation going on in Ahsoka's room.

"I better tell Shun!"Dan told Drago. He ran down stairs towards the room Shun was in. Shun saw Dan running down the stairs.

"Dan?"Shun asked."Whats wrong?" Dan stopped in front of Shun.

"Shun…*huff*…*huff*…"Dan was exhausted."Stay calm…I need to tell to something!"

"What is it?"Shun asked sitting down.

Dan stood there in front of Shun."Ahsoka is in love with Ace." Shun sat there. He was in shock. He was trying to wrap his mind around the fact Ahsoka loved Ace. The Ace came down stairs. Shun turned and glared at Ace.

"Whats wrong with you dude?"Ace asked. Shun took a Kunai out of his pocket making Ace flinch.

"Stay away from my sister!"Shun ran towards Ace with the Kunai. Ace ran towards the door. Ace flung the door open and ran outside. The time Shun ran outside Ahsoka came down from her room. Dan saw Ahsoka and ran towards her.

"Why is Nii-Nii chasing Ace?!"yelled Ahsoka.

"Because I told him you live Ace."Ahsoka glared at Dan.

"you idiot!"Ahsoka yelled."You should've never told him that!"Ahsoka runs after Shun and Ace. Ahsoka found Shun backing Ace into a wall.

"Nii-Nii!"Shun turned around and saw Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka?!"yelled Shun."What are you doing here?!"Ahsoka ran and jumped into Shun's arms shocking him.

"Please…"said Ahsoka."Don't kill him…"

"Ahsoka."Ahsoka looked at Shun."He doesn't deserve you."Ahsoka sighed.

"Nii-Nii…"said Ahsoka."I'm not sure if I love him…so don't kill him yet…"Shun turned to Ace and saw he was gone. Shun sighed.

"Fine…"said Shun."I kill him if he's gone…"Ahsoka smiled brightly. She let him go.

"Good."They started walking towards the house/car thing. Shun ruffled Ahsoka's hair.

"If you do love him,"Shun said."Can I kill him?"Ahsoka giggled.

"Of course."Shun laughed. Ahsoka smiled. When they got back Mira was angry at Shun for trying to kill Ace. After it was sorted out Ahsoka and Shun went to their room.

"Hey Ahsoka."said Shun. Ahsoka turned towards Shun.

"Yeah?"

"Where are Naga and Wavern?"Ahsoka froze.

"W-what do you mean…?"Ahsoka said nervously.

"I know you have them,"Ahsoka sighed.

"Come with me…"Ahsoka showed Shun to her room."Naga! Wavern! Please come out!"Naga, Wavern, and Leonidas rolled up Ahsoka's bed. They saw Shun and tried to hide.

"Don't worry."said Shun."It's okay." Wavern was the first one to stop.

"Nii-Nii knew for a long time…"Ahsoka said. Shun nodded.

"I wanna know why you chose Ahsoka of all people."Shun said. Wavern sighed.

"We don't know…"Wavern said."We were chosen for her."

"Why?"

"I think it's because she can be trusted."Naga said.

"Trusted to do what?"Shun asked.

"To save the legendary warriors of Vestroia."Shun and Ahsoka almost fainted.

"She's only a child!"Shun yelled.

"I said 'think'."Naga said.

"But isn't that drago's job?!"said Ahsoka."I don't wanna save New Vestroia!"Ahsoka started to cry.

"Why were we chosen to lead this cry baby?"Naga asked.

* * *

**I hate writers block…*sigh*…I hope you like it. Today's my Best friends birthday so this chapter is her present.**


	36. Chapter 36

**I don't own bakugan. I'm thinking of killing Ahsoka. If you think I should please say so. If not please say** **so.**

* * *

Shun was able to calm Ahsoka down after a while. Ahsoka was sitting next to Shun on her bed.

"Are you sure that Ahsoka is the one to save New Vestroia?"Shun asked."I thought Drago was supposed to do that."Naga sighed.

"We're not sure."Naga said."All I know is that we will know when the time is right."

Shun looked at his sister."How did you get in this situation without me knowing?"

"I didn't even know myself."Shun smiled."I know…"

"Hey Shun."Shun towards Wavern.

"Yeah?"

"I noticed you smile and laugh when you're near Ahsoka,"Wavern said."But when you're with the brawlers you don't."Shun ruffled Ahsoka's hair.

"I don't really know."Shun confessed."She's different then the brawlers."

"But she's a person like them."Naga said coming over to them.

"It's complicated."Ahsoka hugged Shun tightly.

"What do you mean...?"Wavern asked. Ahsoka yawned. Shun smiled.

"You should go to bed Ahsoka."Shun said. Ahsoka nodded. Ahsoka crawled under the covers and Shun kissed her forehead. She smiled and fell asleep.

"Why do you care about her like she's your world?"Naga asked. Shun smiled and looked at Ahsoka's sleeping form.

"I guess I should start at the beginning..."Shun said.

_A boy who is seven-years old sat in the waiting room nervously. His grandfather sat next to him. _

_"It'll be okay Shun."said Komomaru."Your mother is strong." Shun couldn't help but worry. He was getting a baby sister today. His grandpa got him from school a couple of hours ago. His father walked into the waiting room._

_"Shun,"said Sasuke."Wanna meet your baby sister?" Shun nodded. Sasuke walked Shun towards Shiori's hospital room. Shun saw Shiori holding his new baby sister. Shun climbed up on Shiori's bed._

_"Hi Shun."Shiori smiled brightly."You wanna meet your baby sister?" Shun nodded. Shiori showed Shun his sister._

_"What's her name mom?"Shun asked._

_"I don't know."Shiori sighed."Do you have any ideas?"Shun nodded._

_"I was thinking her name could be Ahsoka Angel Kazami."Shiori smiled._

_"Thats perfect..."Shiori looked at Ahsoka."Ahsoka Angel Kazami." Ahsoka's eyes fluttered open. She saw Shun and laughed._

_"Huh...? Why are you laughing?"Shun asked confused. Shiori saw Ahsoka's arms outstretched towards Shun._

_"It seems Ahsoka wants you to hold her Shun."Shun looked at Ahsoka._

_"Okay..."said Shun nervously. Shiori carefully gave Shun Ahsoka. Shun smiled at Ahsoka. ahsoka grabbed Shuns hair and started pulling it._

_"Hey!"Ahsoka stopped pulling Shun's hair and tears formed in her eyes._

_"WAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"Ahsoka cried. _

_"I'm sorry!"Shun tried to cheer her up._

_"WAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Then Shun started making silly faces and Ahsoka stopped crying and started laughing._

_"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shun smiled and kissed Ahsoka's forehead. Ahsoka stopped laughing and yawned. After a while Ahsoka fell asleep. _

Shun smiled at the memory."Ever since that day I always protected Ahsoka. No matter what. She's like my little princess..."

"That's so sweet Shun."Wavern said. Shun looked at Ahsoka's sleeping form. He stroked Ahsoka's hair.

"I know."Shun said."I always took care of her when mom wasn't able to."

"You should go to bed Shun."said wavern. Shun nodded. Shun was leaving Ahsoka's room when he looked at Ahsoka. He smiled. Ahsoka meant the world to him and he will make sure Madara or Sasuke won't lay a finger on her. Shun went into his room and fell asleep.

In the morning Ahsoka went into Shun's room and jumped on his bed.

"Ahsoka?!"yelled Shun,"What are you doing?!" Ahsoka smiled.

"Jumping!"Ahsoka cheered. Shun's eye twitched.

"On my bed?!" Shun yelled. Ahsoka nodded.

"Yep!"

Shun sighed. Sometimes he never understands his little sister.

"Lets go Nii-Nii!"said Ahsoka.

"Where?"

"Outside!"Ahsoka grabbed Shun's hand and dragged him outside.

"AHSOKA!"Ahsoka kept on dragging Shun. Shun sighed and scooped Ahsoka up in his arms. Ahsoka giggled.

"We'll go outside when we get dress."said Shun going back inside.

"But I wanna play now!"whined Ahsoka.

"I know."said Shun leading Ahsoka upstairs."We will play. I promise."

"Fine..."Ahsoka went into her room and got dressed. When she came out Shun led her to a secret spot where only they knew about.

"What do you wanna do Ahsoka?"Shun asked.

Ahsoka smiled."I wanna brawl!" Shun smiled.

"If you say so."Shun and Ahsoka took out their gauntlets.

"GUANLETS! POWER STRIKE!"

"Bakugan brawl!"called Ahsoka."Bakugan stand! Leonidas!" Shun smirked.

"bakugan brawl!"called Shun."Bakugan stand! Ingrem!"

For a few minutes Ahsoka and Shun were reaching their limit. They were covered in scratches.

"Are you finished yet Ahsoka?"Shun asked smirking. Ahsoka was on her knees panting. She wiped the sweat off her face. She was barely able to stand.

"Not in till pigs fly Nii-Nii!"yelled Ahsoka."Ability activate! rainbow of darkness!" Leonidas shot a black and purple at Ingrem. Ingrem lost 150 G's but Ingrem had more G's then Leonidas.

"Sorry Ahsoka!"said Shun."Ability activate! Wind kunai!" Ingrem gained 200 G's and Leonidas lost 200 G's.

"NO!"screamed Ahsoka. Ingrem kicked Leonidas in the chest and went back into a ball. Ahsoka fell on her knees.

"Awwww..."whined ahsoka."I lost..." Shun walked towards Ahsoka.

"Come on,"said Shun."You gotten better. Maybe one day you could beat me." Ahsoka's face lit up like a christmas tree.

"Really?!" Shun nodded.

"Yeah."

"Yay!"

"We should head back."Shun said.

"Okay!"Ahsoka ran towards the house/car thing. Shun looked at his sister.

'I won't let anyone hurt you.'thought Shun.'That's a promise.' Ahsoka ran towards the car/house thing. When they got there Ahsoka and Shun went to Ahsoka's room on bandaged up their scratches.

"Oww!"Ahsoka whined. Shun sighed.

"Hold still Ahsoka."Shun said wrapping the bandage around Ahsoka's arm."It could get infected."Ahsoka sighed.

"Fine..."

* * *

**I hope you like it! If you want me to kill Ahsoka say so if not say so.**


	37. Chapter 37

**I don't own bakugan. I hoped you like it!**

* * *

After Shun bandage Ahsoka up he went back to his room. He fell on his bed tired. Playing with Ahsoka is a handful. He sighed. He loves Ahsoka but she can be annoying at times.

"Are you okay Shun?"asked Ingrem. Shun nodded.

"I love Ahsoka but she can be a handful..."Shun turned on his side. He tried to go to sleep but he couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes he had visions of Madara and Sasuke killing Ahsoka He keep hearing Ahsoka scream for help and begged them to stopped."AHHHHH!"He sprang upwards breathing hard. He got up and went to Ahsoka's room and saw her sleeping peacefully. He went back to his room and sat on his bed.

"What's wrong Shun?"Shun saw Ingrem was sitting on his bed. Shun put his head in his hands and shook his head.

"No..."Shun barely managed a whisper. He was shaking violently."I keep having this vision of Madara and father killing Ahsoka. I can't take it. What if I can't protect her...? I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"It'll be okay Shun."Ingrem said."You protected her this long." Shun's breathing calmed.

"But what if I can't anymore...?"Shun asked nervously."She means the world to me. I can't lose her..."

"I know you care about her Shun but she has to grow up..."Shun sighed and looked up.

"I know..."Shun said."But I promised mom that I would protect her..."

"You should go to bed Shun..."Ingrem said returning back into a ball."We'll talk about this in the morning..."Shun nodded. He crawled under the covers and tried to get some sleep. When he woke up Ahsoka was on him staring at him."What are you doing Ahsoka?"Ahsoka stared at him with a blank face.

"I'm waking you up with my mind."Shun sighed. He took Ahsoka in his arms. She giggled.

"Can you stop waking me up in such weird ways?"Shun asked. Ahsoka stuck her tongue out at Shun. he shook his head."Why do I even bother?"She got up and ran out the room.

"Isn't Ahsoka nine Shun?"Ingrem asked. Shun nodded."Why does she act like that?"

"Not even I know that..."Shun sighed. He got dressed and went outside. Shun was practicing his ninja moves by himself. Ahsoka was hiding behind a rock. Shun saw Ahsoka was hiding and he knew she had something planned. He pretended not to notice. Ahsoka had some fireworks see took from Komomaru when she was younger. She set he fireworks up and set them off. Shun saw the fireworks coming towards him. He jumped out of the way. They went off in the sky.

"AHSOKA!"Ahsoka came out behind the rock laughing."WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"Ahsoka stuck he tongue out and ran. Ingrem got on Shun's shoulder.

"Are Ahsoka's pranks always dangerous?"Shun nodded.

"One time when Dan was visiting the dojo she put butter on the stairs and Dan ended up falling down the stairs."Shun watched Ahsoka put a bucket up on the door and waited for a person to walk though. Dan walked through the door and the bucket of water fell on him.

"AHSOKA!"Dan yelled chasing Ahsoka. Ahsoka hid behind Shun.

"Nii-Nii..."Ahsoka said smiling sweetly.

"Fine..."

"Thank you!"Ahsoka ran into the house/car and hid in Shun's room.

"WHERE IS AHSOKA?!"yelled Dan. Shun kept a blank face.

"I don't know."Shun said,"Try over there." Dan went behind the rock and looked for Ahsoka. Shun went into his room and saw Ahsoka sitting on his bed.

"Ahsoka,"Ahsoka looked at Shun."We need to talk." Shun sat down next to her.

"Yes Nii-Nii…?"

Shun sighed."Why do you act this way?"

"Act what way?"

"You act like you did when you were six."Ahsoka hugged her knees. Shun saw sadness in her eyes."Whats wrong?"

"I just wanna play with you and you played with me more when I was six,"Ahsoka said."I act like this because I miss you…" Shun brought Ahsoka into a hug.

"I'm sorry…"Ahsoka was shocked."If you wanted to spend time with me you could've just asked."

"I know…"Shun smiled.

"good…"Ahsoka smiled and hugged Shun back."Can you stop waking me up werid?"

"Never!"Shun sighed.

"I thought so…"Shun kissed Ahsoka on the forehead."You're a handful but I love you…"Ahsoka giggled.

"I love you too Nii-Nii…"Ahsoka's eyes were getting tired and Shun noticed it."Maybe you should go to bed."Ahsoka nodded.

"Okay…"

Shun watch Ahsoka go to her room and he smiled. Ingrem rolled up on Shun's bed."I already know what you're gonna say Ingrem…so please don't say it…"Tears ran down Shun's face.

"Shun…"

"I should go to bed…"Shun laid down in his bed.

_In Shun's dream…_

Shun was in a black pit filled with darkness_.'Where am I…?'_

_'AHHHHHH!'_Shun saw Ahsoka running away from something or someone_."SAVE ME NII-NII!'_

_'AHSOKA!'_Shun tried to run towards her but he couldn't. Then he saw Madara and Sasuke come up behind her. Sasuke pulled out a gun and aimed it at Ahsoka's head. Her eyes went wide with fear_._

_***BAM***_

Shun sprang upwards breathing hard."Dude you okay?"Shun saw Dan at the entrance of his room. Shun shook his head.

"I saw Ahsoka die in my dream."Dan's eyes widen with both fear and shock.

"W-what…?"

"I saw father and Madara kill Ahsoka at gun point."

"Why would you have that dream?"Dan asked.

"I…I don't know…"Shun confessed."Ever since the Madara incident my mind is making me insane…"

* * *

**I hoped you like it!**


	38. Chapter 38

**I don't own bakugan. I decided not to kill Ahsoka. I might do it in a bones chapter (which has nothing to do with the plot). I might injure her. Anyway,let's get on with the story!^_^**

* * *

Dan stood at Shun's doorway. He couldn't believe that something that happened three years ago is still affecting him."Are you sure it is Madara messing with your head?"Shun nodded. Dan never saw his friend like this and he was worried.

"He's been giving me headaches and talking to me through my mind."Dan's eyes widen.

"Why didn't you tell us?!"Dan yelled.

"I didn't want you guys to worry."Shun said."You have enough problems as it is…"Without them knowing Ahsoka was listening to their conversation.

"Nii-Nii…"Ahsoka whispered holding Ninja bear close.

Dan stood there. He couldn't believe that Shun kept a secret this big from him."Why didn't you tell me at least?"

"I'm sorry…"Shun said."You remember when Ahsoka was kidnapped?"Dan nodded.

"Yeah why…?"Then it hit him."Madara was the one who kidnapped her…Wasn't it?"Shun nodded.

"Oh god…"Dan ran a hand through his hair.

"Why do they want you?"Dan asked. Shun shook his head.

"I don't know and I don't wanna know…"Shun looked Dan. "Madara said both me and Ahsoka have the same sickness that took my mothers life…"Dan's eyes widen.

"What…?"

"Me and Ahsoka might die…that's the only reason I talk to him."Shun sighed."If I don't help him me and Ahsoka might die…"

Dan sighed."I don't like Madara but if it means risking yours and Ahsoka's life it's not worth it."

"I know…"Shun mumbled."But what if is a trap and he tries to kill us?"Dan sighed.

"You think to much…"Shun glared at Dan.

"Shut up…"

"Well…"Dan said beginning to leave."We should get some sleep…"Shun nodded and went to sleep. This time he didn't have the dream where Ahsoka died. When he woke up Ahsoka was standing on the side of his bed.

"What did you do to wake me up this time?"Shun asked. Ahsoka shook her head.

"Nothing."Shun was surprised.

"Why...?"

"Because I don't feel like it..."Shun was confused.

"Ahsoka...What's wrong...?"Shun asked.

"Am I gonna die...?"Ahsoka asked scared. Shun's eyes widen in shock.

"Why do you think that?"Shun asked."Wait...You were eavesdropping...weren't you...?"Ahsoka nodded. Shun sighed. He took Ahsoka into his arms and hugged her."Ahsoka...You'll never die...I promise...Nothing will ever happen to you when I'm alive." Ahsoka hugged Shun tightly.

"Don't leave me Nii-Nii..."Ahsoka said with tears running down her face. Shun stroked her hair gently.

"I won't..."Shun reassured."I won't ever leave you..."

"Thank you..."

"Ahsoka..."Ahsoka looked at Shun."You know I wouldn't let you die so why would you ask me?"

"Because you dreamt it..."Ahsoka said."What you dream comes true...Like when you dreamt that Mommy will die..." Shun's eyes widen.

"Ahsoka..."said Shun."Not all of it comes true."

"Yeah but a lot of it has come true,"Ahsoka said.

"Don't worry..."said Shun hugging Ahsoka closely."I'll make sure it won't.." Ahsoka smiled.

"Promise...?

"Promise."

"Yay!"Ahsoka cheered.

"You're so cute."Shun ruffled Ahsoka's hair.

"I know I am!"Ahsoka cheered.

With Madara and Sasuke...

"So Shun was apart of the originally Kazami seven...?"Madara asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Ever since Mitsuki died it's now the Kazami six..."Sasuke explained."But when they find out Ahsoka was born they'll come looking for her and Shun..."

"The originally Kazami seven..."Madara said." Shun, Mai, Kibaki, Hikari, Hibaki, Mitsuki, and Tatsuo."

"They are powerful clan members..."Sasuke said."If anyone could kill all the Kage without breaking a sweat it would be them..."

"But Sasuke..."said Madara,"Aren't they your children...?"Sasuke nodded.

"All of them."Sasuke got up."They are powerful.."

Madara looked at the crystal ball in front of him and showed the originally Kazami seven.

Mai- A strong swordsman. She has the ability to control her enemies minds. She wears her old school uniform from her old school in Japan. Has blue/purple hair in a long pony-tail.

Fang or Kibaki- A strong fighter. He can turn into the wind wherever he is. Wears a black long sleeve T-shirt with long black pants. Dark purple hair in a long pony-tail.

Hikari- A good healer. Can heal the wounds of anybody. Wears a short-sleeve green shirt and black shorts. Has long black hair that goes down to her knees.

Hibaki- A good healer just like Hikari. Twin brother to Hikari. Wears the same outfit as Hikari and wears his hair like her.

Mitsuki- A good mind-reader. Can make people do what she wants. Wears a blue T-shirt with purple pants. Has short purple/black hair that goes to her ears.

Tatsuo- Oldest of the Kazami seven. He is very wise and powerful. Can detect when enemies are near. Wears a white T-shirt covered by a black hoodie. His hair is short like Mitsuki.

And the last one was Shun.

Madara saw that they barely had any weaknesses. He growled."DAMN IT!"He threw the crystal ball across the room."Why are they so strong?!"

"They are strong because of their family bond."Sasuke said." They can destroy people and things that stand in their way."

"You mean...?"Madara was shocked. Sasuke nodded.

"If they find out Shun and Ahsoka are alive they'll come and kill us in cold blood."Sasuke said.

"Can we defeat them?"Madara asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"Not even all the strongest ninja's that ever lived can defet them."

* * *

**I hoped you like the OC's!**


	39. Chapter 39

**I don't own bakugan. **

* * *

In a cave 10,000 miles away from Shun's house lives five people. Their names are Mai, Kibaki or Fang, Hikari, Hibaki, and Tatsuo.

"It's been nine years since Shun forgot about us..."said Mai."I can't believe the elders did that to us..." Fang hugged his younger sister. She cried into his shoulder.

"We'll find a way to get him to remember Little sister,"said Tatsuo looking into his crystal ball."What's this?"

"What's what?"They all asked.

"There's a little girl with him,"Tatsuo said. Everybody looked into the crystal ball and saw Ahsoka and Shun playing.

"I think I know who she is!"Mai yelled. Everybody looked at Mai."Before Shun forgot about us I found out mother was pregnant with a baby girl!" Everybody was shocked.

"W-we have a new baby sister...?"asked Hibaki shocked.

"We need to get Shun to remember us."said Hikari."if we don't we can never meet are little sister." Everybody nodded. They went to the edge of the cave and jumped off. They followed the wind pattern.

"Do you know where they are Tatsuo?!"yelled Mai.

"All I know is that they live with gramps!"yelled Tatsuo.

"Not much to go on."said Fang.

"I know but it's all we got!"said Hikari. Hibaki laughed.

"Since when have you become responsible Kari Kari?!"Hibaki laughed.

"Shut up Hibaki or I'll kill you." Hikari warned. Hibaki flinched.

"Hibaki!"yelled Tatsuo,"Stop messing with Hikari!"

"Fine..."

They rode the wind to the dojo/house and saw Komomaru. When he saw them he got into a fighting stance.

"What are you doing here?!"he yelled.

"Where is Shun and are little sister?!"yelled Tatsuo. Komomaru stared at him in shock.

"How do you know about Ahsoka?!"yelled Komomaru.

"So her name is Ahsoka?"asked Tatsuo. Komomaru covered his mouth quickly.

"No it's not!"Tatsuo smirked.

"Where are they?"Komomaru glared at them.

"None of you business!"yelled Komomaru. Tatsuo walked up to Komomaru and grabs him by the coller.

"Where are they?"Tatsuo glared at Komomaru."Or I'll kill you." Komomaru flinched.

"I won't tell you."Tatsuo turned towards Fang and Hibaki. They nodded. They walked towards Komomaru and grabbed him.

"Where are they?"asked Tatsuo.

"I don't know…"Komomaru confessed.

"I'm not gonna ask again."Tatsuo held a katana at Komomaru's throat."Where are they?!"

"I'm telling you the truth!"yelled Komomaru. Tatsuo slapped him.

"Put him down."Fang and Hibaki threw him on the ground."I guess we have to find them ourselves."

"Please don't…"begged Komomaru."I beg you…"

"Sorry…"said Tatsuo."We have to find them."

Komomaru's vision started getting blurry. He pulled out a phone and called 9-1-1.

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Ri-*

"9-1-1. What is your emergency?"asked the person on the line.

"Help me…"Komomaru begged.

"Where are you sir?"

"At my house."

"Paramedics are on their way."

The rest of the Kazami seven were walking towards Dan's house. When they got there Fang knocked on the door. Mrs. Kuso opened the door.

"Hello?"Miyoko's eyes widen in shock."Shun…?"

"Who?"Fang lied. She shook her head.

"I thought you were someone else."Miyoko said.

"It's alright."said Fang.

"Do you want something?"Fang nodded.

"Do you know this little girl?"Fang showed Miyoko a picture of Ahsoka. She nodded.

"Thats Ahsoka,"Miyoko said."She's with her older brother Shun. They should be back soon."

"Okay."Fang started walking away."Thank you."

"Well?"asked Hibaki.

"They're somewhere else but she doesn't know where."Fang said.

"When will they be back?"Fang shook his head.

"She said soon."Tatsuo sighed.

"We'll watch them come back if they do."They alll nodded.

"So we stalk his house?"asked Hibaki. They nodded.

'Where coming little brother,'thought Tatsuo.'We'll make sure you're back the way you used to be.'

_Flashback…_

_A small boy of the age of seven was hiding behind a wall._

_"Shun."He turned and saw Tatsuo standing behind him."You know what to do." Shun nodded. Shun ran towards a large door and broke it down. A man in his late forties turned around shocked._

_"Who are yo-"Shun ran towards the man and kicked him right in the chest. Thean fell backwards. Shun ran behind him and put a drug in the man. The man fell unconscious . Tatsuo walked through the door calmly and picked up the man. He ruffled Shun's hair._

_"You did a good job Shun."Tatsuo said walking through the door with the man on his back. _

_"Thank you brother…"said Shun. It seemed he was hypnotized._

_End of flashback…_

Tatsuo smirked at the memory. He turned his baby brother into a criminal like the rest. When he meets Ahsoka he'll turn her into a criminal like all of them.

"You're gonna turn Ahsoka into a criminal aren't you?"asked Hikari. Tatsuo nodded.

"I can't wait to see what she can do."said Hibaki smirking.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"They all laughed.

"I wonder if she is like Shun."said Fang.

"I wonder if she can kill a kage by herself."said Mai.

"What if she can kill father?"asked Hikari.

They smirked. They can't wait to meet Ahsoka. They all had big hopes for Ahsoka. But they don't know is that Ahsoka doesn't know her full abilities. All she knows is that she can read people's minds. They went back into their cave and waited. For days they waited than days turned into months then they came home.

"Finally..."hissed Tatsuo."They're here..."They looked at Shun and Ahsoka through the crystal ball.

"Can we kill them...?"asked Hibaki. Hiakri and Mai hit him over the head.

"NO!"

Hibaki rubbed his head."Jeez...Sorry..."

"Hello they Kazami seven..."They turned and saw Madara at the edge of the cave.

"Madara..."hissed Fang. HE made and hand sign.

"It's time I undo the seal that the elders put on you..."he said. Madara closed his yes."UNDO!"

"AHHHHHH!"They held their heads in pain and fell over unconscious. Madara left the cave.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! ^_^ Sorry if this chapter is only about the OC's.**


	40. Chapter 40

**I don't own bakugan. I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated it so long! And guess what?! I have an exam next week! Wish me luck! I hate exams…Well let's get on with the story!**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since the brawlers defeated Hydron and King Zenoheld. Shun and Ahsoka were getting Komomaru his medicine. They walked down the busy street towards the drug store. Ahsoka was looking through the windows of the stores they past. When they past the pet shop Ahsoka stopped in her tracks and ran towards the window.

A puppy with white fur, pointy ears and a scar over the left eye was laying down looking sad. When the puppy saw Ahsoka it smiled. The dog barked happily.

"I'm Ahsoka!"Ahsoka said smiling brightly. She then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's time to go princess."Ahsoka saw Shun. She frowned. "But Nii-Nii… I want him…" Shun sighed.

"I'm sorry but no." Tears formed in Ahsoka's eyes."You know Gramps doesn't like dogs." Tears ran down Ahsoka's face.

"But Nii-Nii…"Ahsoka whined. "I want him!" Shun shook his head. Ahsoka cried harder. Passing strangers looked at them.

"Alright!" Shun yelled. "I'll get you the puppy!" Ahsoka stopped crying and smiled. "Yay!" Shun sighed. People say he spoils Ahsoka, they're right.

"Come on Nii-Nii!" Ahsoka dragged Shun inside the store. They looked at all the puppies but none of them were the ones Ahsoka wanted.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka…"said Shun. Ahsoka sighed. "But…but what about the puppy with the scar over its eye…?"

Shun sighed. He looked over at the window and saw the puppy. He walked towards it. He picked it up and gave it to Ahsoka. She smiled brightly.

"Is this him?" Ahsoka nodded. They went to the store clerk and asked to buy him.

When they went to pick up the medicine Ahsoka held the dog closely to her. Shun ruffled her hair. She smiled and giggled.

"What are you gonna name him?" Shun asked. Ahsoka thought about it for a while. "His name is gonna be Riku!" The dog now named Riku cheered at his new name. He licked her face and Ahsoka giggled.

"That's a nice name…"Shun whispered to himself. Riku barked happily agreeing with Shun.

When they got the medicine Shun and Ahsoka went home. Komomaru was shocked when he saw the dog.

"Shun!" yelled Komomaru,"Why did you get her the dog?! It needs to go back!" Komomaru tried to get the puppy but Ahsoka bit his hand and ran towards her room and locked her door.

Ahsoka!" He looked at his hand and saw that she ripped some of skin off. "GOD DAMN IT AHSOKA!" He started to walk towards Ahsoka's room but Shun stopped him.

"You're not gonna take the puppy ftom her gramps." Komomaru glared at his grandson. "WHY NOT?!"

Shun sighed. "Because when I'm not here she has someone to play with." Shun knocked on Ahsoka's door. "I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU TAKE RIKU AWAY!"

"Ahsoka it's me." Shun heard the door unlock. When Ahsoka opened the door Shun saw tear stains on her face. "P-please…P-pl-please don't take Riku from m-me…" Riku nodded agreeing with Ahsoka.

"I won't princess…"Shun said as he took her into his arms. "He's apart of the family now. He's Riku Kazami." Ahsoka smiled and hugged Shun. "Thank you Nii-Nii! I'll take good care of him!" Shun smiled and kissed her forehead as he put her down.

"You better. The first time you don't the dog is out." Ahsoka nodded and kissed Shun on the cheek. "Thank you soooooo much Nii-Nii! Give him a kiss Riku!" Riku started licking Shun's face. Shun laughed.

"Now that's enough…" Riku kept licking Shun's face. Komomaru smiled. He loves to see Ahsoka happy.

"I should start making dinner." Shun and Ahsoka nodded."And Shun. You spoil Ahsoka to much." Ahsoka laughed at him."He does not!" Shun ruffled Ahsoka's hair.

"I do a little bit…" Ahsoka crossed her arms." You do not…" Shun picked her up and she climes onto his back. " I love you Nii-Nii…" She kissed him on the cheek. Shun walked into the living room and sat down.

"What do you wanna watch princess?" Shun asked as Ahsoka laid her head on his chest. "I wanna watch pokemon…" Shun nodded and turned it to pokemon.

After the fourth episode Komomaru called them for dinner. He made ramen and rice.

"Thank you grandpa!" Ahsoka said happily. Komomaru smiled and nodded at his granddaughters childish behavior.

When they were done Shun made Ahsoka go to bed. "But I don't wanna!" Ahsoka whined. Shun smiled and kissed her forehead. "You have to. You and me are going to the amusement park." Ahsoka smiled brightly then ran off towards her room with Riku by her side.

In the morning Shun woke up Ahsoka. "Wake up Ahsoka…" Ahsoka's eyes opened slowly. "Hi Nii-Nii…Good morning…"Ahsoka whispered loud enough to for Shun to hear. He smile and kissed her forehead. "Good morning Ahsoka. We're gonna go to the amusement park." Ahsoka smiled brightly.

Shun left her roon and went to go change. When he was done he ate breakfast with Ahsoka and Komomaru.

When they were done Shun took Ahsoka to the amusement park. On the way they bumped into Dan and Sayuri.

"Hi Ahsoka!" Sayuri said smiling.

"Hi Sayuri!"

"Daniel."

"Shun."

"How are you Dan?" Shun asked. Dan smiled. "I'm doing fine! Sayuri threw Drago in a river because I spend more time with him then her." Ahsoka started laughing.

"Is that true S-Sayuri?!" Sayuri nodded. "Yep! Dan went fishing that day!" Dan blushed.

* * *

**Hoped you like it. And wish me luck next week. Man I hate tests…**


	41. Chapter 41

After Dan and Sayuri left, Shun and Ahsoka went to the amusement park. Ahsoka was excited. She couldn't wait. She had never been to an amusement park before.

When they got there Ahsoka stared wide-eyed at all the rides and booths. Shun saw this and smiled.

"Do you like it?" Shun asked smirking.

Ahsoka nodded. "Yes! I love it!" She climbed onto Shun's back.

They walked around a little bit till Ahsoka saw a ring-toss game. The top prize was a giant stuff puppy. She tugged on Shun's shirt. He turned to Ahsoka. She pointed towards the ring-toss game and he nodded

"How much?" Shun asked the person working the booth. "A dollar per game sir." Shun nodded. He paid a dollar to the man. The man gave him the three rings. Shun landed each of the rings on the bottles. The man was shocked.

"What prize do you want Ahsoka?" Shun asked. Ahsoka pointed at the giant puppy about three times her size. "I want him!" Shun nodded. The man gave her the puppy. She hugged it tightly.

"That thing is three times your size Ahsoka." Shun said watching Ahsoka struggle with her new toy. "I know but he's cute Nii-Nii!" Shun sighed. He picked it up and helped her carry it.

Then Shun saw a dart-throwing game and the prize was a bright-red wagon. He walked towards it and paid the lady a dollar. Shun hit all three balloons. He took the wagon and gave it to Ahsoka

"Thank you!" Ahsoka cheered. Shun nodded and ruffled Ahsoka's hair. She giggled and put her new toy on the wagon

For the next five hours Shun won Ahsoka so many stuff animals Ahsoka had to have four more wagons. Ahsoka loved that her ninja bear was gonna have new friends and that she could play tea party with them.

Shun was worried at where was he gonna put them all.

At almost Five pm Shun decided to leave. Ahsoka was upset at first but cheered up after eating ice cream and candies.

When they got home Komomaru was shocked at all the the stuff animals Shun won for Ahsoka.

"I'm gonna put them in my room!" Ahsoka announced. She took all of them in her room. Komomaru sighed.

"Like I said…"Komomaru began to speak, "You spoil her way to much."

Shun nodded."I know…"

Shun went to check on Ahsoka and saw that she was sleeping with all her new stuff animals around her. He smiled and turned off Ahsoka's light. He went to bed and fell asleep.

In the morning Ahsoka woke up before Shun. She had a trumpet and stood next to Shun. She started playing it rather loudly in Shun's ear.

"AHHHHHHH!" Shun jumped out of the bed. He looked at Ahsoka and rubbed his ear. "Good morning Nii-Nii!" Ahsoka greeted cheerfully. Shun sighed.

"Can you please stop that?" Ahsoka shook her head. "Never!" Shun smiled and picked Ahsoka up. He went to the living room and sat down on the sofa.

Soon Riku came into the living room and laid down on Ahsoka's lap. Ahsoka smiled and stroked Riku's fur.

Then Komomaru walked into the room. He seemed to be really happy.

"Why are you so happy grandpa?" Ahsoka asked.

"The Phoenix Festival is gonna be next month!" He announced happily. Both Shun and Ahsoka's face lit up. "Really?!" They both yelled. Konohamaru nodded.

"I love the Phoenix Festival…" Ahsoka said happily."It was soooo fun last year!"

_Flashback…_

_Ahsoka was sitting on Shun's shoulders while eating a green candy floss. They always went to the Phoenix Festival._

_"Enjoying your time, Ahsoka?" Shun asked smiling._

_She nodded happily. "I'm having so much fun Nii-Nii! I love the Phoenix Festival!"_

_Shun smiled."Yeah,me too."_

_They walked towards the main stage. That's where the performers were. It was Ahsoka's favorite part of the 5-day festival._

_When they got there Shun and Ahsoka got the best seats because they were the members of the royal family of the Kazami clan _

_Then the performers came out on the stage. Ahsoka smiled and started clapping. Shun mimicked her actions with a smile._

_"Hello people!" The lead performer announced."How are you today?!" The crowd cheered loudly. Ahsoka was enjoying the show. "We have two special guests in the crowd today! Two of the royal family's children. Prince Shun and Princess Ahsoka Kazmai!" The light was now on them. Shun stood up and waved lightly. Ahsoka stood up next to Shun and smiled and waved._

_"We hope you like the show your highnesses!" They sat back down._

_When the performers started doing their stunts Ahsoka was amazed. She clapped and cheered._

_End of Flashback…_

"I had so much fun I wish I was a performer!" Ahsoka said. Komomaru smiled. "Well your dream is about to come true." Ahsoka and Shun were confused.

"What do you mean Gramps?" Shun asked.

"The performers this year is gonna be you and Ahsoka."

"We're gonna be performers?!" squealed Ahsoka,"I can't wait!"

Komomaru sighed. "You can't tell people Ahsoka." Ahsoka frowned. "We should get some breakfast." Komomaru said as he entered the kitchen.

They walked into the kitchen with Komomaru. Ahsoka was upset though.

When they were done Ahsoka decided to play with Riku. Shun was watching her laugh and giggle as Riku chased her. Shun smiled at Ahsoka's childish actions.

Then Komomaru appeared next to him.

"What is it Gramps?" Shun asked annoyed."Can you please let me enjoy this moment for now?"

Komomaru sighed."You have to get ready to become leader!" Komomaru said.

"I don't think I wanna become clan leader." Shun sighed.

Komomaru looked at Shun in shock and with anger. "WHAT?! What do you mean by that? You have to!"

"No I don't." Shun said as Riku pushed Ahsoka into the Koi pond.

"AHHH!" Ahsoka yelled as she fell into the water. Shun laughed. He walked over to Ahsoka and helped her out.

* * *

**I decided to right my new down here because I know you wanna read the story first. I hoped you like it! Read and Review PLZ! **


	42. Chapter 42

It has been a few years since the Phoenix festival and since they defeated King Zenoheld and prince Hydron. During those years Marucho built Bakugan interspace. **(This is taking place in Mechtanium surge. Sorry if I skipped gundalian invaders. Do you really think Shun would let Ahsoka fight in a war?) **Shun was sitting at a table with Dan and Marucho talking about battles.

"I'm serious!" Dan said smirking."I could defeat her with one hand behind my back!"

Shun sighed at his friend's behavior,"Yeah right...You had trouble and you know it." Dan blushed.

"Shut up..."Dan mumbled. Shun smirked. Marucho sighed.

"How did you guys end up being friends?" He asked. Dan and Shun looked at him.

"I don't remember..."Dan said. Shun smirked."You don't remember anything."

"I do to remember things!" Dan protested.

"Yeah...Food and brawling." Shun said as Marucho burst out laughing. Dan blushed a crimson red.

"Look who's talking,"Dan said,"Yoo spoil Ahsoka so much she could ask you to get her a car and you'll get her it without a question." Shun growled at Dan.

"Shut up Daniel." Dan shook his head.

"NII-NII" They turned around and saw Ahsoka running towards them. Shun smiled at his baby sister.

"Hello Ahsoka,"Shun said as Ahsoka sat down,"How are you?"

"Well..."Ahsoka started,"I defeated Sayuri in a brawl today..." SHun shot a glance at Dan and smirked. Then Sayuri appeared.

"Hey big brother..."said Sayuri upset."Hey yur yur." Sayuri glared at Dan.

"I told you stop calling me that!" Dan smiled.

"Daniel..." Shun sighed,"Stop messing with her..."

Dan smiled,"Never..." Sayuri growled at her older brother.

"Hey Marucho," Sayuri said. Marucho turned his head towards Sayuri,"Yes Sayuri?"

"Is Sally coming over?" Marucho nodded.

"It's been a while since Sally visited Bakugan interspace..." Marucho said sadly.

"Well..." Dan started,"She is your sister...So why can't you tell her to come and visit?"

Marucho sighed,"You know she doesn't listen to me...Only Mother, Father, Ahsoka, Sayuri, NeNe(Shuji's little sister), and Shun..." They all turn towards to Shun and stared.

"What?" Shun asked while Ahsoka sat down next to him and took a sip of Shun's drink. Shun looked at her.

"Who said you could take my drink?" Shun asked.

Ahsoka smiled as she set the drink down,"I did." Shun ruffled her hair and she giggled.

"You and Ahsoka have such a strong bond,"said Marucho sighing,"Why can't me and Sally be like you and Ahsoka?"

"Well..."said Shun as Ahsoka stole his wallet and got a snack for herself. "Me and Ahsoka always spend time with each other. You and Sally don't. You are always with the brawlers and not with her."

"I know but..." Marucho sighed.

"You need to spend more tome with her,"Shun said firmly."Family is more important. Right Ahsoka?"

"Yep!" Ahsoka said cheerfully.

"I'll call her now!" Marucho took out his phone and called Sally.

"Hey Sally!" Marucho said cheerfully,"Yeah it's me...Um...Can you come and visit bakugan interspace?" He sighed and hung up."She was busy..."

"Let me talk to her," Marucho handed the phone to Shun.

"Hey Sally?" Shun said,"You wanna come and visit bakugan interspace? Okay." He hung up."She's on her way."

Marucho, Sayuri, and Dan were all shocked that Sally listened to Shun but not Marucho. They turned and saw Ahsoka was not shocked.

"What?"Ahsoka asked confused at why they were staring at her.

"How are you not mad when Shun asked Sally to come over and she said she would be right down?!" Dan asked shocked.

"Because almost all the girls in my school has a crush on my brother," Ahsoka said calmly,"I even know Sayuri has a crush on Nii-Nii..." Ahsoka took another sip of Shun's drink. Shun and Sayuri blushed.

"YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON SHUN?!" Dan yelled. He than grabbed Shun by the collar and held him against the wall."Stay away from her!"

"What did I do?!" Shun yelled pushing Dan off of him,"It's not my fault she likes me!" Dan and Shun glared at each other.

Ahsoka walked up to Dan and looked at him,"I was kidding. Sayuri doesn't have a crush on Nii-Nii." Dan calmed down and sat down next to Sayuri.

"Hey Ahsoka?" Shun asked sitting down. Ahsoka looked at Shun."Do you still have a crush on Ace?" Ahsoka almost choked on her snack.

"W-what...?" Ahsoka managed to say. Shun made sure Ahsoka was okay before he started to speak,"Do you still have a crush on Ace?" Ahsoka shook her head. Shun let out a sigh of relief.

"Good," Shun said ruffling Ahsoka's hair,"I don't have to kill anyone...yet..." Ahsoka giggled at Shun's comment but Dan, Sayuri, and Marucho got worried.

"Hi Sally!" Ahsoka yelled. They turned and saw a girl about Ahsoka's height with blonde hair in a pony-tail that goes down to her shoulders. She was wearing a light blue hoodie with dark blue pants and shirt.

"Hello Sally."Sayuri said cheerfully. Sally smiled in till she saw Marucho. She glared at him and sat down between Sayuri and Ahsoka.

"How are you Sally?" Ahsoka asked. Sally smiled,"Well...I'm trying to find away to make toast using wires, a fish-hook, a light bulb, and two batteries."

"When you do find out how to do that give me some." Ahsoka said smiling. Sally, Ahsoka, and Sayuri started laughing.

Shun, Dan, and Marucho smiled at their younger sisters. Each one of them has their own talent and personality.

"Nii-Nii!"

"Big brother!"

"Marucho!"

All three of them came running towards Shun, Dan, and Marucho.

"We wanna go the the park!" They all said at the same time. Dan, Shun, and Marucho nodded and took them to the park.

_Freinds are important but family is more important. No matter what shape or size. Love or Hate. Family always comes first._

* * *

**I hoped you like this chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while...I can't wait in till June 14th. That's when I can update as much as i want to!**


	43. Chapter 43

Shun and Ahsoka were walking home in till Shun turned around.

"What's wrong Nii-Nii?" Ahsoka asked. Shun saw nothing and turned around."Nothing..." Ahsoka nodded and grabbed Shun's hand and walked home.

When they got home Riku ran up to Ahsoka and started to lick her face."Riku!" Ahsoka giggled,"Stop it!" Shun smiled at Ahsoka and Riku. They walked inside and saw Komomaru sitting on the sofa while reading a book. He closed the book and looked at them.

"Shun..." Komomaru sighed,"We need to talk...Ahsoka...Please leave." Ahsoka nodded and left. Shun sat down on a chair."Yes gramps?" Komomaru coughed a bit. Shun became a little worried.

"W-when I'm gone..." Shun's eyes widen,"You're not going anywhere!" Komomaru glared at Shun,"What have I told you about talking back to me?!" Shun flinched.

"As I said...When I'm gone I want you to take care of Ahsoka..." Komomaru said,"She loves you...She wants you to take care of her." Shun nodded sadly. Ahsoka as hiding behind the wall. Shun knew Ahsoka was hiding behind the wall.

"Ahsoka...You can come out now..." Ahsoka walked into room and Komomaru looked shocked,"I told you to go to your room!" Ahsoka looked sad.

"I don't want you to go..." Ahsoka said as tears formed in her eyes."I love you grandpa..." Tears ran down her face. Shun hugged Ahsoka. Komomaru sighed."I'm not going anywhere...I said when I am gone...not I'm going now...So please stop crying...I don't like to see you crying..." Ahsoka stopped crying after a few minutes. Ahsoka sat down and hugged ninja bear **(She still has it...So what?!).** Komomaru was surprised she still had the bear.

"Ahsoka?" Ahsoka looked at Komomaru,"Why do you still have the bear?" Ahsoka hugged the bear tighter."Because Nii-Nii gave him to me!" Shu n smiled and ruffled her hair. Komomaru smiled and shook his head. Ahsoka was such a handful but they didn't mind.

"We better get to bed..." Shun said. Ahsoka nodded and went to her room. Shun went into his room. Then Naga and Wavern popped out of no where.

"What are you doing here?" Shun asked annoyed. "You're keeping something from them..." Wavern said calmly. SHun's eyes widen.

"H-how do y-you k-know that...?"Shun said. Wavern sighed,"You weren't making eye contact with Ahsoka or your grandfather." Shun sighed. They were right. SHun was keeping something from Ahsoka and his grandfather.

"We should go to bed," said Shun. Wavern and Naga went back to Ahsoka's room.

In the middle of the night two strangers broke into the Kazami's residence without being notice by Riku or Komomaru.

"Ahsoka is the room across from Shun,"said the first stranger,"You know what to do...right...?" The second shadow nodded. The first stranger went into Shun's room and the second shadow went inside Ahsoka's room.

The first one walked up to Shun but before he gets close enough to him Shun jumps up and kicks the stranger into the wall. "Who are you?!" Shun yelled at the stranger but the stranger stayed silent. Shun glared at the man and was about to punch the stranger he flew into the wall. Shun flinched at the impact.

The stranger disappeared then reappeared in front of Shun. Shun was shocked that the stranger moved faster then he could see. He felt a hand against his throat. He tried to gasp for air but he couldn't. The stranger held his throat tighter. Shun was losing consciousness fast.

_'Ahsoka...'_ Shun thought,_'Please...Be safe...I love you...'_ Shun fell unconscious. The stranger smirked and picked up Shun's body. He walked into Ahsoka's room and saw the other stranger holding Ahsoka's unconscious body.

"We need to leave." They disappeared and reappeared in front of a cave. They walked in a set Shun and Ahsoka in cages. The two strangers then transformed into Ahsoka and Shun. They smirked.

"How sad..." said the fake Ahsoka,"I can't believe are master wanted these two. What's so special about them?!" The fake Shun looked at the fake Ahsoka. "We don't question the master's orders. You know that." The fake Ahsoka sighed. They lefted to go to the dojo because they didn't want people to worry.

In the morning the fake Ahsoka and Shun walked to bakugan interspace. The brawlers saw them and smiled. "Shun! Ahsoka! Over here!" They looked ta him but ingnored him. Dan stood at them in shook.

"Did you guys hear me?!" Dan yelled louder. They looked at him and glared. Dan flinched. He couldn't believe they ingnored him.

Dan ran towards the fake Shun and grabs his arm. "Dude! What's wrong with you?! You never acted this way before!" The fake Shun punched Dan in the stomach and Dan fell on his knees. Dan was gasping for air. He looked at them and saw the fake Shun was smirking. "You are so pathetic." Dan stared at Shun in shock. He saw the fake Ahsoka was staring at the fake Shun in shock.

"Shun...Don't youy think that's a little harsh?" The fake Ahsoka asked. Teh fake Shun stared at her and raised his hand. He slapped Ahsoka so hard she fell on the ground. She stared at him in shock. Dan also stared at the fake Shun in shock. He never put his hands on Ahsoka before. "Shut up you little brat! If you don't I'll kill you!" The fake Ahsoka glared at the fake Shun.

"Shut up!" The fake Ahsoka yelled,"You don't tell me what to do!" The fake Shun grabbed Ahsoka by the collar and yanked her to face him. "You do as I say. Got it?!" Dan couldn't believe that they were saying that they would kill each other. What really surprised him was that they were fighting.

The fake Shun threw the fake Ahsoka on the ground. "I couldn't care less if you got hurt." The fake Shun then walked away.

* * *

**Are you shocked? Are you happy? Are you mad? Or all of the above? And to answer your question...Yes...I'm not dead. I was busy with school. Anyway...This will be the part of the story were the action is.**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


	44. Chapter 44

"Ahsoka..." The fake Ahsoka turned to him, "Why did Shun slap you?" She sighed.

"I don't know Dan..." The fake Ahsoka said, "He's been acting strange..." Dan sighed. He then got up and decided to follow the fake Shun.

* * *

The real Shun woke up a few hours after he and Ahsoka were kidnapped. He looked around and saw Ahsoka laying unconscious next to him and he was able to get over to her.

"Ahsoka..." He whispered, "Wake up...It's me Nii-Nii..." Ahsoka's eyes fluttered open.

"Nii-Nii...?" She said softly, "I'm scared..." Shun nodded and hugged her. She hugged him back. Shun stroked her hair and she cried quietly into his shoulders.

"It's okay...Nii-Nii is here..." Ahsoka smiled and hugged Shun. She might be eleven but she does act like a little kid when Shun is with her.

After awhile a guard saw that they were awake. The guard left and got some food. It was two pieces of bread.

Shun took the bread and gave it to Ahsoka. She looked at Shun.

"But won't you get hungry...?" Shun smiled and took a piece from the bread.

"Yeah but you're more important." Ahsoka smiled at Shun and hugged him. "I love you Nii-Nii..."

Shun smiled and ruffled hair.

* * *

Dan followed the fake Shun to his house and he entered with the fake Ahsoka.

"What is he doing...?" Dan asked the fake Ahsoka. She shrugged her shoulders. Dan saw the fake Shun sit in front of his computer and he turned it on. Somebody who looked like Shun appeared on the screen.

"Master..." said the fake Shun. "Did you get the data on the prisoners yet?" The man shook his head.

"Not yet." He said. "You and experiment 2 will have to wait a little longer." Then Madara appeared behind the man. Dan's eyes widened.

"Experiment 1..." said Madara, "You and experiment 2 are important so please don't blow your cover...Once we our done please return and we will send the clones in your places. And our plan to take over the world will be a success."

Dan was in shock. _'Shun and Ahsoka are...imposters?!'_ Then Dan felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck and then everything went black.

In the morning Dan woke up tired. "It was all a dream...Shun would never hit Ahsoka and they aren't imposters..." Dan got dressed and saw Sayuri.

"Hey yur yur." Sayuri glared at him. Dan smiled and ruffled her hair. He walked over to the table and ate some breakfast.

Dan left after he ate and went to Marucho's house. He knocked on the door and Kato let him in. Dan saw the fake Ahsoka and the fake Shun sitting on the couch.

"Hi Shun," Dan sat across from them, "Hi Ahsoka." The fake Ahsoka smiled at Dan and the fake Shun acted like the real Shun.

Soon after Dan came into the room Komomaru walked in and grabbed the fake Shun by the collar and made him face him.

"Where is my grandchildren?!" He yelled. The fake Ahsoka grabbed Komomaru's hand. "Grandpa! We are your grandchildren!" Komomaru slapped her across the face.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, "Tell me where they are!" The fake Shun stayed silent. Everyone was is shock.

"That is the real Shun and Ahsoka!" Dan yelled. Komomaru let the fake Shun go. Dan ran over to the fake Ahsoka and helped her up.

"If you won't tell me where they are I'll kill you." Komomaru threaten. The fake Shun and Ahsoka laughed.

Komomaru made a hand sign and then both the fake Shun and Ahsoka fell on the ground holding their stomach's.

Then the fake Shun stood up and so did the fake Ahsoka and their guts exploded out of their stomach's. They fell on the ground bleeding to death.

Dan and the other brawlers looked at Komomaru in shock. Then the fake Shun and Ahsoka and turned dust. The brawlers gasped.

"y-you mean...?" Dan asked, "They weren't the real Shun and Ahsoka...?" Komomaru nodded.

* * *

The guard grabbed Ahsoka first but she ran to Shun and hugged him. "I'm not leaving Nii-Nii! I'm not and you can't make me!" The guard grabbed Ahsoka by the hair and dragged her away from Shun.

"Nii-Nii!" Ahsoka yelled. Shun tried to run after her but the bars of the cell shocked him,

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shun fell on the ground, "No...Ahsoka..." Shun could barely hear Ahsoka's cry for help. "Please...I love you..." Shun fell unconscious.

The guard threw Ahsoka in a medical-type chair in an all white room and strapped her to it. She tried to get out of it but the guard slapped her across the face.

"Stop struggling!" He yelled. Then Sasuke walked into the room. Ahsoka's eyes widened.

"Daddy?!" Sasuke smiled at Ahsoka.

"Hello princess..." He said smiling at her. Ahsoka spit into his eye. He wiped it out of his eye. Sasuke grabbed Ahsoka by the collar and made her face him.

"You need to respect those who have higher ranking then you." Ahsoka spit in his eye again. Sasuke aimed a gun at her head.

Before Sasuke could pull the trigger the wall exploded and Hibaki jumped in and grabbed Ahsoka and ran outside.

"I'll tell you this...You got our mother looks!" He set Ahsoka down on the ground outside the building and ran back at super speed and made it to Shun's and Ahsoka's cell.

Shun woke up ten minutes ago and saw Hibaki. "Who are you...?" Hibaki grabbed Shun and flung him on his shoulder and ran outside.

When they got outside Shun saw Ahsoka and picked her up into his arms.

"Thank god you're safe!" Shun said, "I thought I almost lost you!" Ahsoka hugged Shun with all her might! "I was scared Nii-Nii. " Shun stroked Ahsoka's hair and calmed her down. Shun turned to Hibaki.

"Who are you...?"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**HELLO! :D I'm back! For now on I'm on summer vacation! I love cliffhangers! Well...Got nohng to tell you right now so bye! :D**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


	45. Chapter 45

Hibaki sighed. He knew Shun forgot about him and the rest of them. Shun glared at Hibaki.

"I said who are you?!" He yelled. Hibaki sighed. Ahsoka hid behind Shun while Shun took a fighting stance.

Ahsoka saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw a powerful blast of light heading towards them. She pushed Hibaki and Shun out of the way but she was hit. "Ahhhhhhh!" She screamed. She fell on the ground holding her wound in pain. Blood came out of her mouth. Shun stared in shock. He quickly snapped out of it.

Shun ran towards her and picked her up in his arms. "Ahsoka!" He yelled, "I will never forgive you if you die! Do you understand?!" Ahsoka's eyes fluttered open as the blood from her wound went through Shun's fingers. She smiled as blood came out of her mouth.

"I...I l-love y-y-you...*huff*...N-Nii-Nii..." She smiled and held Shun's hand. "D-don't leave me..." Shun nodded. "I won't..." Hibaki saw how much Shun cared about Ahsoka and sighed.

Hibaki walked over to Ahsoka and Shun. Shun saw Hibaki and glared. "Stay away from her!" Hibaki took Ahsoka from Shun.

"I-it's okay Nii-Nii..." Ahsoka said, "He's gonna heal me..." Shun stared at Hibaki but nodded. Hibaki was able to heal her.

Shun hugged Ahsoka, "Don't you dare do that again! I promised mom I would protect you!" Ahsoka smiled and hugged him back. Shun helped Ahsoka stand up. She had some troble so she climbed onto Shun's back.

"Have you gained weight Ahsoka?!" She giggled and nodded. Shun shook his head. Hibaki lead Shun to a cave.

"It's dark in here Nii-Nii..." Shun laughed. "It's supposed to be. It's a cave." Ahsoka sighed and hit Shun over the head. Hibaki sighed.

_'How could our baby brother act like this? Grandfather taught us to never show emotion.' _Hibaki opened the door to the meeting room.

Tatsuo, Hikari, Fang, and Mai were all sitting down on the couch watching t.v. Shun stared them. They stared at Shun and Ahsoka.

"Shun..." Tatsuo said, "It's been a long time baby brother..." Shun's and Ahsoka's eyes widened. Shun then realized who they were.

_Flashback..._

_Shun was only six-years-old and he was running in circles chasing young Hibaki."No fair Hibaki! Slow down!" Hibaki laughed._

_"No way Shun!" Hibaki jumped into the trees, "Become a ninja." Shun glared at him._

_"I'm to young to become a ninja!" Hibaki laughed at Shun. "To bad!" Hikari appeared behind Shun and helped him up the tree._

_"Thanks Hikari,"Shun said smiling. She smiled back at him. Hikari jumped into the trees with Shun on her back. Hibaki ran but not fast enough. Hikari was able to catch up with him. _

_"Looks like you got me..." Hibaki said. Shun smiled proudly. Tatsuo appeared behind them. Shun stopped laughing and looked at Tatsuo. They all looked at him._

_"The elders want us," Tatsuo said. They nodded. Fang, Mai, and Mitsuki saw them and they all walked to the elders house_

_"YOU HAVE AN IMPORTANT MISSION AND YOU FAILED!" The elder yelled. Shun looked at him. "With all do respect we are sorry...They were just to strong..." The elder slapped Shun across the face. Tatsuo grabbed the elder by the collar and Hikari, Mai, and Mitsuki held Shun in his arms. Fang and Hibaki punched the elder while Tatsuo held him. _

_The elder then cast a spell on them. They all looked at him. "You will follow my orders." They nodded, "We will follow your orders..."_

_End of flashback..._

Shun smiled at them and they smiled back. Tatsuo walked towards him, "It's been a long time baby brother." Ahsoka looked Tatsuo confused. Tatsuo smiled at Ahsoka.

"Who is this sweetheart...? She looks like our mother." Shun smiled. "This is Ahsoka...Our younger sister." They all looked at her and Ahsoka blushed. Tatsuo picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

"How old are you Ahsoka?" Tatsuo asked. Ahsoka smiled. "I'm eleven."

"Eleven?" Hibaki asked, "You acted like Shun when he was six!" Shun glared at Hibaki.

"I think she's cute!" said Hikari. Hibaki sighed, "You think everything's cute!" Hikari hit Hibaki on the head.

"Owww!" Mai took Ahsoka from Tatsuo. "You're so cute!" Mai hugged Ahsoka tightly. Shun smiled. Ahsoka finally got to know their family. Their messed up, murderous, ninja family.

"I think you're suffocating her..." said Fang. Mai looked at Ahsoka who was turning purple. She let go of Ahsoka and Ahsoka gasped for air.

"Now..." Everybody looked at Tatsuo, "Let's go meet father...Ahsoka." Ahsoka looked at him, "It';s to dangerous for you so we want you to say home."

"Tatsuo..." They looked at Shun, "Ahsoka can handle danger...She's stronger then she looks." Tatsuo sighed, "Fine..."

* * *

Dan and the brawlers were searching for Ahsoka and Shun. They looked at over the city and they still couldn't find them.

Ring

Ring

Rinnnnnnng

ri-

"Hello?" Dan said, "Who's this?"

"Hello Dan..." Dan knew that was Ahsoka's voice, "Don't you remember me...?" Ahsoka was sounding strange. "Of course! Ahsoka! Where are you?! Is Shun with you?! Does Madara Uhiha have you?!" Dan was worried but the call was disconnected.

"Dammit!" Dan yelled, "I almost lost my best friend and my sister's best friend once! I'm not losing them again!" Marucho heard Dan yelling and ran to him.

"Dan?! What's wrong?!" Marucho was worried. Dan sighed, "I just got a call from Ahsoka...I asked her where she is and if Shun is with her but the phone got cut off."

Marucho sighed, "Where are they..." Dan looked up and saw that it was getting dark. "I don't know Marucho...I don't know..."

* * *

**Hello...If you read this story and if you don't like Ahsoka just say so in a review or PM me. She is my OC and if you don't like her just say so. Well I'm bored and got nothing to say.**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


	46. Chapter 46

BONUS CHAPTER!

-How Ahsoka and Sayuri met and their first day of school!

* * *

Four-year-old Ahsoka was holding 10-year-old Shun's hand. Shiori decided to take Shun and Ahsoka to the park because they were bored at home. Ahsoka was holding a little stuffed bunny Shiori got Ahsoka for her birthday.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Ahsoka said tugging lightly on Shiori's shirt. "Yes honey?" Shiori asked. Ahsoka pointed to 9-year-old Dan and 3-year-old Sayuri.

"Danny! Danny!" Ahsoka said pointing to them. Sayuri was holding a stuffed dog and Dan was holding Sayuri's hand.

"Hey mom," Shun said, "Can I go say hi to Dan?" Shiori nodded. Shun let go of Ahsoka's hand and ran to Dan. Ahsoka frowned and followed Shun.

"Hey Dan!" Dan turned and saw Shun run towards them and Ahsoka trying follow him. "Hey Shun! You forgot something." Shun looked at Dan confused.

"What do you me-" Shun was cut off when he saw Ahsoka walking towards them. Shun smiled and picked Ahsoka up. "Did I forget you?" She nodded.

"Bad! Bad!" Ahsoka said. Shun put her down and Sayuri walked over to Ahsoka. Ahsoka and Sayuri stared at each other for a few minutes until Ahsoka broke the silence.

"Hi! I'm Ahsoka! Ah-so-ka!" Sayuri smiled.

"Hi! I'm Sayuri! Sa-yu-ri!" Dan and Shun smiled at their younger sisters. Ahsoka and Sayuri started to have a pretend tea party.

"Would you like some more tea Mrs. Bunny?" Sayuri asked. The stuffed rabbit said nothing and Sayuri smiled and poured the teapot. Nothing came out of it.

"Would you like a cupcake Mr. Doggie?" Ahsoka asked the stuffed dog. The dog said nothing and Ahsoka gave the stuffed animal a pretend cupcake.

Shun and Dan smiled at Ahsoka and Sayuri and then they started to play soccer. Shiori and Miyoko were talking and watching Ahsoka and Sayuri play tea party.

When Ahsoka and Sayuri were done playing tea party they walked over to Dan and Shun playing soccer with some other kids and they started to cheer.

"Go Nii-Nii!" Ahsoka cheered. Shun blushed when he heard her.

"Go big brother!" Sayuri cheered. Dan also blushed. The other kids started to laugh at Dan and Shun.

"Shut up!" Shun and Dan started to win against the other kids.

At the end of the day Shun and Dan won against the other kids.

They walked towards their smiling younger sisters and picked them up.

"Thanks princess!" Shun said and Ahsoka sat on his shoulders.

"Yeah yur yur!" Sayuri stuck her tongue out and Dan.

"Did you guys have fun today guys?" asked Miyoko. They all nodded.

"Bye Dan."

"Bye Shun."

"Bye Ahsoka."

"Bye Sayuri."

Shiori took Ahsoka and Shun back home and Miyoko took Dan and Sayuri home.

Ahsoka fell asleep in the car on their way home. Shun smiled at her and out Mrs. Bunny in her arms.

* * *

2 years later...

Shun was helping Ahsoka get ready for her first day of school and Ahsoka didn't want to go to school. She was hiding under her bed holding ninja bear.

"But I don't wanna go to school! I wanna stay here with mommy!" Ahsoka cried. Shun sighed, "You have to go to school Ahsoka. You don't have a choice." Shun tried to grab her but she went further under the bed.

"Can you come with me...?" Ahsoka asked. Shun sighed, "Ahsoka...I got to middle school. You go to elementary school. I can't come with you."

"Then I won't come!" Ahsoka hugged ninja bear tighter. Shun looked under the bed and looked at her. "You have to."

"No I don't!" Shun sighed and got up and left. After a while Ahsoka got out from under the bed. "Nii-Nii...?"

Shun appeared behind her and grabbed her. "You're going to school!" He handed Ahsoka her school clothes. "No get dressed. I'll make you breakfast."

* * *

"Hello students. We have a new student today so please make her feel welcome." the teacher said. Ahsoka came into the room and she bowed.

When Sayuri saw Ahsoka enter the room her yes widened. Everybody laughed at Ahsoka when she bowed. Sayuri stood up.

"Stop laughing at her! She's my friend! Right Ahsoka?" Ahsoka looked at Sayuri in shock. "S-Sayuri...?"

Sayuri nodded and everyone stopped laughing. Ahsoka took the seat next to Sayuri. "Thanks Sayuri..." She whispered. Sayuri smiled and nodded.

* * *

Ahsoka sat at an empty table in the cafeteria. Sayuri, Sally, and NeNe saw her sitting alone. Nene giggled. "How sad...Nobody likes her." Sayuri walked and sat down next to Ahsoka. Sally and NeNe stared at her in shock.

"Hey Ahsoka." Sayuri said. Ahsoka looked at her. Sally and NeNe joined shortly after.

"I...I thought you rather sit with the other kids..." Ahsoka said shyly. Before Sayuri could say anything a group of mean girls appeared behind Ahsoka.

"So...I heard your the new kid." Said the first mean girl, "Let me tell you this..." Sayuri glared at the girls.

"That's enough Ruby." Sayuri said. Rudy glared at her, "Anyway...We run the school because we're 5th graders! So you do what we say!"

Ahsoka looked at her confused, "But you aren't the principal." Sayuri, Sally, and NeNe looked at her shocked. Ruby glared at Ahsoka.

"Oh really..." Ruby took Ahsoka's tray and dumped it on Ahsoka's head. Ruby and her crew left soon after.

Sayuri, Sally, and NeNe helped Ahsoka get cleaned off. "I'm sorry Ahsoka. That's Ruby and the crown jewels. They are the schools bullies but nobody tells on them." She nodded.

* * *

Ahsoka walked out of the school with Sayuri, Sally, And Nene. "That's my ride." Sally said and left them. Nene saw her bus and left. Miyoko picked up Sayuri.

Ahsoka was all alone. She knew Shun was gonna be a little late picking her up so she sat down under a tree and strated to read a book. Ruby walked up to Ahsoka and grabbed her by the hair.

"OW!" Ahsoka dropped her book. Ruby threw Ahsoka into a big mud puddle because It rain the other day. "See ya tomorrow brat." Ahsoka didn't get up. She just laid there.

"AHSOKA!" Ahsoka smiled because she knew that voice. Shun picked up and brushed some of her hair out of her face. Shun noticed she was covered in mud and food.

"Who did this to you?!" He yelled.

"No one...I fell in the puddle and I tripped in the cafeteria." Ahsoka said trying to reassure him. Shun didn't believe her but didn't want to keep asking because he knew she wouldn't tell him.

"Alright...Lets get you home and clean you up." She nodded and followed Shun.

* * *

**I know I haven't wrote a bonus chapter in a while but here it is. Ahsoka was bullied until she came home with a black-eye. I might write another bonus chapter about that.**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


	47. Chapter 47

Ahsoka was hiding in a tree while Shun and the others were finding a way to break in their father's research center. Ahsoka giggled at the giant hole Hibaki left there. Shun appeared behind her and whispered in her ear. She nodded.

Tatsuo made a hand sign and the other side of the building exploded. The guards ran out the building in a panic. Hibaki and Hikari started to fight the guards outside.

Fang and Mai ran inside and disabled the alarms. And finally Shun, Ahsoka, and Tatsuo ran inside. Shun led them to a secret room in the research center. Soon Mai, Fan, Hibaki, and Hikari joined them.

"Ready?" Shun asked. They all nodded. Shun, Hibaki, Tatsuo, and Fang all made hand signs and the door blew open.

Sasuke was surprised when the door to his study blew opened. Shun, Tatsuo, Ahsoka, Mai, Fang, Hibaki, and Hikari all appeared at his doorway. Sasuke looked at them and smiled. He looked at Ahsoka.

"Princess," He said, "Why are you doing this to your daddy? You never met me." Ahsoka hid behind Shun's legs in fear.

Shun stood between Ahsoka and Sasuke. "Stay away from her." Sasuke smiled and stood up. "She's my daughter. Not yours."

Shun glared at her, "I helped mom raise her. I came to her schools events. I was always there for her. You didn't even know she existed until five years ago!"

"So?! I'm still her father!" Shun was about to hit him until Tatsuo stopped him.

"No Shun," said Tatsuo, "We didn't come here to kill him. We only came here to show him we're not afraid of him." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Then leave." Sasuke saw the guards coming.

Ahsoka turned around. Her eyes started to glow green. The guards stopped and they tensed. Tatsuo, Hibaki, Hikari, Fang, Mai, and Shun turned around and saw the guards.

Ahsoka then snapped her fingers and the guards heads exploded. They all stared in shock. Ahsoka then started to get light-headed and fainted in Shun's arms.

Shun and the rest of them ran out of the building in a hurry and went back to the cave. Shun laid Ahsoka down on the sofa and put a blanket on top of her.

Shun sat down on a chair next to Ahsoka. "You care a lot about Ahsoka. Don't you?" Tatsuo asked Shun. He nodded.

"Yeah. Ahsoka is only a child and doesn't know a lot about our family." Shun looked at Ahsoka's sleeping form and smiled.

* * *

Dan walked home silently. When he got home Sayuri saw him and smiled.

"Big brother! I missed you!" Dan smiled and hugged her. "I love you yur yur. Please don't leave."

"I won't big brother! I promise!" Sayuri said smiling sweetly. Dan smiled and picked her up.

"You're cute, "said Dan. Sayuri smiled and nodded. "Your birthday is coming up so I thought you would like your birthday gift early."

"But big brother! My birthday is tomorrow!" Dan smiled.

"I know. You wanna wait for the greatest, most coolest gift I ever got you?!" Sayuri smiled.

"I want it now!" She smiled. Dan ruffled her hair, "You gotta wait till tomorrow."

"Big brother! No fair!" Sayuri whined. Dan smiled and held a little white box with a red ribbon tied on it. Sayuri gasped.

"Is that my present?!" She asked exited. Sayuri tried to climb on Dan to get the present but because he was taller than her she couldn't reach it.

"Come on squirt," Dan said laughing, "You want it. You gotta come get it."

"Daniel." said Miyoko, "Stop tormenting your sister and come here. It's dinner time."

"Alright mom," Dan said. He put her gift in his pocket and picked Sayuri up. They walked over to the table and Dan put Sayuri in her seat,

"I'm not five anymore big brother." Sayuri said. Dan smiled, "As long as you're my little sister then I'll treat you like you're five."

Drago sighed, "Daniel...You're her older brother...It's your job t-"

"I know drago," said Dan, "And it's also my job to make fun of her."

Drago sighed, "You never change Daniel."

Sayuri hid under the table trying to get her gift from Dan's pocket. Dan looked under the table and saw Sayuri.

"Yur yur...Eat your dinner." said Dan. Sayuri frowned and came out from under he table.

* * *

Ahsoka soon woke up and saw Shun was sitting next to her. "Hi Nii-Nii..." She said tiredly. Shun smiled.

"Hey Ahsoka..." Shun said. Ahsoka sat up and yawned. She rubbed her eyes.

"I thought we were at daddy's research center..." Ahsoka said. Shun hugged her.

"We had to leave a little early..." Shun said. Ahsoka nodded. Shun got up and gave her some food.

"When can we go home Nii-Nii?" Ahsoka asked eating. Shun smiled.

"Of course. Just let me tell Tatsuo that we're leaving. Okay?" Ahsoka nodded. Shun went to tell Tatsuo that he and Ahsoka were leaving.

"Alright. Just be careful." Shun nodded and took Ahsoka back to the dojo.

It soon started to rain after they left.

"Aww...It's raining Nii-Nii..." Ahsoka whined. Shun picked her up and hugged her.

"It's alright Ahsoka." Shun said calming Ahsoka. Shun saw the dojo in the distance and ran to it.

Shun knocked on the dojo's door. Komomaru opened the door and gasped.

"S-shun...? Is that you? Ahsoka?" Komomaru was surprised. They nodded. Komomaru hugged Ahsoka tightly.

"Oh my god!" He said, "I thought I seen you again!"

"G-grandpa...C-can't breath..." Ahsoka said. Komomaru let go of Ahsoka and helped her inside.

"What happened?!" He asked while Shun but a blanket around Ahsoka.

"Father. That's what happened." Shun said as Ahsoka sneezed.

"Are you okay Ahsoka?" Komomaru asked. Ahsoka shook her head and sneezed again.

"I t-think I h-have a cold..." Ahsoka sneezed again.

* * *

**Nothing to say. If you like Dragon Ball Z please check out my DBZ fanfic.**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


	48. Chapter 48

"Ahsoka please take your medicine." Shun said trying to get Ahsoka out from under her bed.

"NO!" Ahsoka yelled, "It's yucky!" Komomaru came into the room and sighed.

"She's like her mother when she was this age. She always hid under her bed." Komomaru said trying to get Ahsoka out from under her bed.

"Ahsoka you are eleven-years-old! You gotta face your fears!" Shun said looking at her from under the bed.

"NO! As long as you're here I'm six!" She yelled and held Ninja bear tighter. Shun crawled under the bed and pulled her out.

"No! I don't wanna take the medicine!" Ahsoka was kicking and screaming.

"Ahsoka!" Shun yelled and forced the medicine done her throat, "You have to take it or you'll get sicker!" Tears form in her eyes. Shun hugged Ahsoka, "I'm sorry Ahsoka. I just don't want you to get sicker."

Shun wiped the tears from Ahsoka's eyes and smiled, "Today's Sayuri's birthday. You wanna go to her party?" Ahsoka nodded and Shun and Komomaru left the room.

Ahsoka came out of the room dressed in her favorite kimono.

"Ahsoka you have to wear this," Shun put a surgical mask on her face.

"Why...?" Ahsoka asked. Shun ruffled her hair, "You don't want your friends to get sick. Do you?" Ahsoka shook her head.

Shun put Ahsoka's coat on her and they walked towards Dan's house.

* * *

Shun knocked on Dan's door and Miyoko opened the door and saw them.

"Hello Shun," Miyoko saw Ahsoka wearing the surgical mask, "Why do you look like the slit-mouth women Ahsoka?"

"I have a cold Mrs. Kuso!" Ahsoka said, "Nii-Nii said I should wear it to make sure I won't get Sayuri and my other friends sick!"

Miyoko led Ahsoka inside. "When should I pick her up Mrs. Kuso?" Shun asked.

"Around five o'clock." Shun nodded and left. Sayuri looked at Ahsoka with the surgical mask.

"Why are you wearing a mask Ahsoka?" Sayuri asked.

"I have a cold." said Ahsoka. Ahsoka handed Sayuri her birthday present and she put it on the table.

"You wanna play with dolls?" Sayuri asked. Ahsoka nodded.

Sayuri led Ahsoka to her room and Sally and Nene were sitting on the floor.

"Why are you wearing a surgical mask?" asked Sally.

"She has a cold Sally," Sayuri said.

"You look like the Slit-mouth women!" Nene said.

* * *

Shun walked down the side-walk silently. _'It feels a bit lonely without Ahsoka talking to me...'_Shun thought. Shun turned his head and saw somebody standing behind him.

"W-who are you?" Shun asked. The women said nothing. "Who are you?!" Shun asked again.

_"Do I look pretty?" _The women asked. Shun's eyes widen. _'Is that...? The slit-mouth women...?'_ Shun thought.

"Y-yes..." Shun said. She removed her mask and her mouth was slit from ear to ear. _"How about now?"_

"You're average." The women who says she is the slit-mouth women looked at Shun confused. Shun then ran as fast as he could.

* * *

Shun ran inside his house breathing heavily. Komomaru saw him.

"Shun?! What's wrong?!" Shun looked at him.

"W-when I was leaving Dan's house I...I saw the slit-mouth women!" Komomaru eyes widen.

"Where's Ahsoka?!" Komomaru was worried. "She's at Dan's house."

"But it's already six!" Shun's eyes widen.

"NO!" Shun ran out of the house in a hurry.

* * *

Ahsoka walked home quietly. _'I can't believe he left me...' _Ahsoka walked down the side-walk until she turned around.

_"Am I pretty...?" _The women asked.

"Yes!" Ahsoka said smiling. The women removed her mask and Ahsoka was frozen in fear._ "How about now?"_

Ahsoka stood there frozen in place. The women walked closer to Ahsoka. Now the women was towering over Ahsoka. The women brought out some rusty, old scissors and brought them close to Ahsoka's face.

"AHHHHHH!"

* * *

Sayuri looked out the window. "Are you sure we shouldn't have let Ahsoka stay a few more minutes?" Sayuri asked.

"Ahsoka said she wanted to leave because she didn't want you getting sick. She's a good friend sweetheart."

"Sayuri..." She saw Dan and smiled, "What did you get me big brother?!" Dan held the box in front of Sayuri.

She took the box and opeed it. Sayuri gasped.

"Y-you got me a bakugan?!" Sayuri gasped. Dan nodded and smiled.

"It's Darkus Medusa. It's a rare bakugan like Leonidas." Sayuri hugged Dan tight.

"Thank you big brother..." Dan smiled and hugged Sayuri and whispered in her ear. "You're welcome yur yur..."

They heard a knocking o the door. Miyoko opened the door and saw Shun.

"Shun? If you're here for Ahsoka she left a few minutes a-" Shun ran away in a hurry. They all stood there shocked.

* * *

Shun ran and ran. he finally saw Ahsoka and the woman standing in place. The woman had a pair of scissors near Ahsoka;s face. She raised the scissors above Ahsoka's head.

"AHHHHHH!"

Shun grabbed Ahsoka before the woman could hurt her and ran towards their house. Ahsoka was crying and was scared.

When they got to the dojo Shun put Ahsoka on her bed and took the mask off her. He hugged her and stroked her hair.

"Shhh...It's okay..Nii-Nii's here...You're safe..." Ahsoka cried into Shun's shoulders.

"W-where were you...?" Ahsoka asked, "I was afraid...Nii-Nii..." Shun stroked her hair.

"I know Ahsoka..." Shun said, "I'm sorry...Forgive me...I won't ever leave you again..." Shun gave Ahsoka Ninja bear and she hugged Ninja bear.

"You love Ninja bear...Don't you?" Ahsoka nodded.

"You gave me Ninja bear! I love him Like I love you Nii-Nii!" Shun smiled and hugged her.

"I love you Ahsoka..." Shun said. Ahsoka nodded.

"Shun. Ahsoka. Dinner." Shun held Ahsoka in his arms and carried her to the table.

* * *

**I wrote this with the legend of the slit-mouth women. I hoped you like it.**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


	49. Chapter 49

"I'm tired, Nii-Nii..." Ahsoka said, yawning. Shun nodded and picked her up. Wavern, Leonidas, and Naga say on her shoulders.

"Night Ahsoka," Shun kissed her forehead and laid her in her bed, "I'll see you in the morning." Ahsoka nodded and watched Shun leave her room.

Ahsoka felt her head about to explode, "AHHHHH! MY HEAD!" Leonidas, Wavern, and Naga looked at her shocked. Shun ran into the room and held Ahsoka in his arms as tears ran down her face while holding her head in pain.

"It's okay...I'm here...," Shun held her close. "LEONIDAS! What happened?!" Ahsoka screamed for the pain to stop and Shun held her.

_'I'm not losing you, Ahsoka...I will protect you no matter what!' _Shun thought as he held her close to him. His eyes widen in shock as Ahsoka's body went limp in his arms.

"AHSOKA! Wake up now! You will not die!" Shun placed his fingers on her neck to feel for a pulse. Luckily, he found one. He picked up Ahsoka's limp body bridal style and ran to the hospital.

He ran through the doors and the doctors took Ahsoka to the emergency room.

After two painful hours Shun went to Ahsoka's hospital room. Before he went in there the doctor stopped him.

"Did your mom have any sickness or anything?" Shun nodded and told him that his mom died from a sickness.

"I thought so. The girl has the same sickness. She could die very soon," Shun's eyes widen in shock. He watched the doctor leave and he walked into Ahsoka's hospital room.

He smiled at Ahsoka's sleeping form. Komomaru came through the doors in a panic.

"H-how is she," Komomaru asked worried about his granddaughter.

"What's wrong with her, Shun?" Shun sighed. Komomaru knew this wasn't a good sign.

"She has the same sickness as mom." Komomaru's eyes widen.

"W-what...?" He asked, shocked.

"She's fine for now," Shun said. Komomaru put Ninja Bear in Ahsoka's arms. She hugged Ninja bear in her sleep.

"Shun...Will she survive?" Komomaru asked, worried. Shun shook his head as tears formed in his eyes.

Ahsoka's hand held Shun's hand. Shun looked at Ahsoka to see she was awake.

"Hey, are you feeling any better?" Shun asked, worried about his younger sister.

"A...A l-little..." Ahsoka said.

"Good..."

"Am I gonna die Nii-Nii...?" Ahsoka asked. Shun looked at her shocked.

"No, I'll make sure you'll live," Shun said, smiling at Ahsoka, "I promise." Ahsoka nodded and hugged Shun.

"I love you, Nii-Nii..." She said, smiling.

"I know...I love you too..." Shun, "I gotta go, but I'll be back...Okay?" She nodded and watched Shun leave her room.

* * *

Shun walked to Madara's hideout.

"MADARA!" Shun yelled, "COME OUT NOW!" Madara stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of Shun.

"Yes?" Shun grabbed Madra by the collar and made him look at him.

"Help my sister. NOW!" Shun yelled, "She's dying and if you don't help her I'll kill you!"

"Fine..." Madara said, "But I need to tell you something first."

"What is it?!" Shun yelled, annoyed, "You better make it fast!"

"I'm not evil." Madara said.

"Yeah right!" Shun said, "And I'm the tooth fairy!"

"He's telling the truth, Shun." Shun turned his head and saw Tatsuo.

"TATSUO?!" Shun yelled.

"Brother," Tatsuo said, "HE broke the curse on me and the others. I know he did some bad things in the past, but please let it go."

"Why should I?!" Shun yelled, "First he was good, then bad, then good again, then bad! Why should I believe him?!"

"Shun," Tatsuo said trying calm him down, "He's the only one who could save Ahsoka. Do you want her to die?"

"No...But..."

"Let him heal her, but you have to be his apprentice. Ahsoka too."

Shun didn't know what to do. Ahsoka was only a child (If you say 11 is still a child). She wasn't old enough to be a ninja.

_'Will he hurt her like last time...?'_ Shun thought.

"I won't hurt Ahsoka, Shun," Madara said, "I promise."

"Ahsoka's room will be across from mine. You will not be aloud in there. Do we have a deal?" Shun asked. Madara nodded.

"I want you to heal her tomorrow night," Shun said, "Grandfather is still at the hospital. He wouldn't be to happy if he found out." Madara nodded.

* * *

Shun walked into Ahsoka's hospital room.

"Nii-Nii!" Ahsoka said, cheerfully. Shun smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Hi Ahsoka," Shun smiled at his younger sister.

"Where did you go?" Ahsoka asked. Shun took out a new pokemon manga. Ahsoka's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Thank you, Nii-Nii!" Ahsoka started reading the new pokemon manga.

"What is pokemon?" Komomaru asked.

"You shouldn't have asked that..." Shun said. Komomaru looked at him confused.

"Why?"

"Pokémon is the coolest anime ever! Sayuri, Sally, and NeNe all agree! Pokémon is about this dude named Ash..." Ahsoka kept on talking about pokemon. Komomaru felt his head was gonna explode.

"Pokémon is the coolest!" Ahsoka said as she continued reading her manga.

"Told you." Shun said.

"You knew she was gonna say that?!" Komomaru asked.

"Gramps...Ahsoka told me that 10 times in the past five years." Shun said.

Komomar looked at his grandson, "How did you survive?!" He yelled.

"Lets just say when she talks about pokemon a lot you get used to it. And I read her diary...So yeah."

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"Nothing."

"Okay."

Komomaru whispered to Shun, "You read her diary?"

"At times." Shun whispered.

"Why?!"

"I need to know what she's not telling me," Shun whispered, "And she said she has a secret diary in her original diary so I'm trying to find it."

* * *

**I decided to focus on finishing Master Madara before I work on my other stories. And if you read Truth or Dare and you read this story tell me why its so funny.**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


	50. Chapter 50

At midnight, Madara walked towards the hospital Ahsoka was staying at. He saw Shun standing outside the building.

"You came," Shun said," I was starting to think you weren't gonna show."

"Shun, there is no way I'm gonna give up a hybrid of the Kazami and Uchiha clan as an apprentice." Madara said. Shun shook his head.

"I don't get why me and my sister are so special," Shun said. Madara sighed.

"The Uchiha and the Kazami clan are enemies," Madara said, "So having a kid who has an Uchiha father and a Kazami mother is a rare find."

"Me and my brothers and sisters aren't treasure," Shun said, annoyed at his master-to-be.

"To ninja they are," Madara said, "Fighting a hybrid of two different clans is rare but fighting one that is a hybrid of enemy clans is even rarer!"

Shun sighed, "Just heal my sister..." Madara nodded and they walked into Ahsoka's hospital room.

Riku (Her puppy if you don't remember) was sleeping next to Ahsoka on her bed.

"Who's the dog?" Madara whispered/asked.

"Riku," Shun whispered, "She wanted the puppy."

"You spoil her."

"I do not!"

"Shhh!"

"Sorry..."

Madara stood next to Ahsoka's hospital bed and started to heal her.

"Thank you, Madara." Shun said, holding his sister's sleeping body in his arms.

"You now the deal." Madara said. Shun nodded and put Ahsoka done. He placed a note on the dresser and smiled at Ahsoka.

"I'll see you soon, Ahsoka..." Shun smiled and disappeared.

* * *

Ahsoka woke up looking for Shun.

"Nii-Nii...? Where are you...?" Tears form in her eyes. Riku licked her face and she hugged him, "Where do you think Nii-Nii is, Riku?"

Komomaru walked through the door and saw Ahsoka was crying, "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Nii-Nii isn't here..." Ahsoka said, softly. Komomaru's eyes widen.

"w-what?! He was here last night!" Komomaru yelled.

The doctor came into the room and smiled, "The girl is better now! She can go home now." Komomaru smiled.

"Maybe he left and wet to the house to get some of your things," Ahsoka saw a note and put it in her bag and followed Komomaru out of the hospital.

* * *

When they got to the dojo, Ahsoka went to her room and read the note. She gasped. She climbed out the window and ran towards Madara's hideout.

"Nii-Nii..." Ahsoka whispered, "Why...?" She was able to get in but she doesn't remember where rooms and places are at.

* * *

Shun was reading a book in his room Madara assigned to him. He heard a knock at his door. He opened it and saw Ahsoka. His eyes widen.

"A-Ahsoka...?!" Shun was shocked. Ahsoka hugged Shun and cried.

Shun closed his door and hugged Ahsoka back, "What are you doing here, Ahsoka?" Shun asked as he tried to calm her down.

"I've read your note," Ahsoka said, "Why...? Why would you leave...?"

"I had to save you," Shun said, "I would never let you die..."

"I wanna stay with you," Ahsoka said, "Please...PLEASE!"

"Fine...But don't come out of this room...EVER!" Shun said and she nodded.

"Can you get my stuff, Nii-Nii...?" Ahsoka asked.

"I have to tell Madara you're here," Ahsoka looked t him.

"But he mi-" Shun cut Ahsoka off.

"He won't hurt you," Shun reassured her, "I'll protect you."

Ahsoka nodded and followed Shun to Madara's room.

When they entered, Ahsoka hid behind Shun's legs in fear. Shun looked around for Madara and saw him meditating.

"Hello Shun..." Madara said, calmly. Ahsoka shook in fear.

"Madara...Ahsoka is here..." Shun said, holding Ahsoka tight in his arms.

"I know," Madara said, "I decided you only come here during the night while everyone's asleep. I saw you care about the little girl, so you can stay at your dojo."

Shun nodded and Ahsoka hugged Shun, "Yay! Nii-Nii's staying with grandpa and me!"

Shun took Ahsoka and held her in his arms and teleported to the dojo.

Komomaru saw them and ran towards them, "Where were you two?! Do you know how worried I was?!"

"No..." Ahsoka said. Komomaru hugged her.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you! I can always forgive you, Ahsoka!" He looked at Shun, "You on the other hand I will not! Where were you?! Leaving your sick sister in a hospital all alone!"

"HEY! Why does Ahsoka get off easy?!" Shun yelled. Komomaru patted her head.

"Because she's a lot cuter and younger then you," komomaru said. Shun's eye twitched. Ahsoka stuck her tongue out at Shun.

"I'm gonna get you Ahsoka!" Shun said. Ahsoka ran away from her brother as Shun ran after her.

"Come on Nii-Nii! Are you getting out of shape!" Ahsoka yelled.

Shun disappeared then reappeared in front of Ahsoka and hugged her.

"Aww...I thought I was getter faster than you," Ahsoka whined. Shun smiled.

"Sorry, squirt." Shun said ruffling her hair.

"Don't call me that!" Ahsoka yelled at Shun.

"You want me to tell gramps that you broke his favorite vase? I took that blame for you." Shun said.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"But Nii-Nii!"

"I would."

"Shun. Stop making fun of Ahsoka." Komomaru said.

Shun picked Ahsoka up and hugged her, "Ahsoka. Your birthday is coming soon so me and gramps are gonna give you the greatest birthday party ever!"

Ahsoka smiled, "Yay!"

"Now wait!" Komomaru said, "She will not have this birthday party because she will not grow up!"

"Gramps," Shun said, "She is growing up. She's my sister and I don't want her to grow up but she is."

"And I blackmailed him to do it," Ahsoka said, smiling. Shun blushed.

* * *

**I made little Ahsoka blackmail her older brother...*Starts laughing* Well anyway...Master Madara got it's 100th review! and now we're on chapter 50! Thank you for everyone who read this story!**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Bonus chapter:**

**If Sasuke never left Shun and Ahsoka.**

**Warning: Character death.**

* * *

6-year-old Ahsoka ran through the forest in a panic. She was covered in blood and scratches. She was breathing heavily. She fell on the ground in the mud.

_'Daddy...I'm sorry...' _Ahsoka thought. She broke the vase by accident. Sasuke walked in and saw her brake it and he started hitting her.

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" She heard a loud voice and she started to run again.

Sasuke was following her and he was very mad. He caught up with her and grabbed her by the hair.

"I promise daddy! I'll be good!" Ahsoka cried. Sasuke pulled her hair harder.

"Shut up, brat!" Sasuke yelled. He pulled her to the side of a cliff. Ahsoka cried harder.

"Please! No daddy! I'll be good!" Ahsoka cried. Sasuke slapped her and started to beat her.

"Today you'll die!" He yelled. Sasuke threw Ahsoka over the cliff.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed. She hit the ground and she almost died. _'Nii...Nii...I'll...miss...you...' _She thought.

"AHSOKA!" She smiled because she knew that voice belonged to Shun. He ran to her and held her in his arms. "Who did this to you?!"

"Daddy..." Ahsoka said, her eyes close as she stopped breathing. Shun gasped.

"NO! AHSOKA! WAKE UP NOW!" Tears ran down Shun's face as Ahsoka's body went limp in his arms, "I can't lose you!"

* * *

Ahsoka woke up with scared. Tears were falling down her face.

Shun walked into the room, "Is everything alright, Ahsoka?" She shook her head. Shun sat on her bed and hugged her.

Ahsoka cried into his shoulder, "I...I had a bad dream, Nii-Nii!" Shun stroked her hair.

"What is it...?" Shun asked. Ahsoka cried harder.

"I...I h-had a dream daddy killed me!" She cried. Shun hugged her.

"Don't worry," Shun reassured, "I'm here. I'll be in my room and if anything happens come and get me. Or Riku will scare father away," Shun picked Riku up and Riku tried to make a scary face but it only made him cuter.

Ahsoka giggled, "Okay Nii-Nii,"

Shun smiled and ruffled her hair. "I love you, Ahsoka." Shun covered Ahsoka up in a blanket.

"Night, Nii-Nii." Ahsoka said, smiling.

"Good night, squirt." Shun said, smiling. He kissed her forehead and smiled at his baby sister. "I won't ever let you die. I promise."

Ahsoka nodded and smiled back at him. She watched Shun leave and hugged ninja bear.

"I love you, Nii-Nii..." Ahsoka whispered as she fell asleep.

* * *

**I can't believe I wrote that...If you liked Ahsoka and you hate me for writing her Death scene...Sorry and hey! It's a bonus chapter and her dream! She's still alive!**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


	52. Chapter 52

Komomaru burst out laughing, "Y-your little s-sister blackmailed you?!" Shun blushed a crimson red.

"Well...It depends how you use blackmail..." Shun said. Komomaru laughed harder.

"Be quiet, Nii-Nii!" Ahsoka laughed. Shun threw Ahsoka up in the air and caught her.

"You be quiet," Shun said, smiling. Ahsoka stuck her tongue out at Shun.

"I gotta go to bakugan interspace, Ahsoka?" Ahsoka nodded.

"Yes Nii-Nii!" Ahsoka said, happily.

Shun picked Ahsoka up and held her.

"You're getting to big for me to hold you, Ahsoka," said Shun, "You need to start walking."

"Nii-Nii..." Ahsoka said, "I'm only 80 pounds. You can carry 200 pounds."

"You need to gain some weight, Ahsoka," Shun said, "You're becoming really skinny." Ahsoka hit him on the head.

"You way less than Dan," Ahsoka said, "And you say I'm skinny!"

"Be quiet, Ahsoka," Shun said.

* * *

Shun and Ahsoka were able to make it to bakugan interspace.

Ahsoka smiled when she saw Sayuri, Sally, and NeNe. She got off of Shun and ran towards them.

"Hi Ahsoka," Sayuri said, "How are you?"

"Nothing," Ahsoka said, "Did Dan do something?" Sayuri nodded.

"He sat on Drago...again!" Sayuri said. Ahsoka laughed.

"Well, if he would've told me where he was that wouldn't have happened!" Dan said.

"He did...twice!" Dan blushed.

"I did, Daniel." Drago said. Ahsoka, Sally, Sayuri, and NeNe laughed.

"Are you okay, Drago?" Ahsoka asked

"Are you, Drago?" Sally asked.

"Are you?" NeNe asked.

"Are you okay?" sayuri asked.

Sayuri, Sally, Ahsoka, and NeNe hugged Drago.

"What can I say? The ladies love the bakugan." Drago said.

Dan, Shun, and Marucho shook their heads.

"Be quiet, Drago..." Dan mumbled, "You are not that popular." He then heard a squeal. "Watch out guys...fangirls..."

The fangirls ran past them and ran towards Drago.

"OMG! You're the famous Drago! Can I have your autograph?!"

"DRAGO! YOU'RE SO CUTER IN PERSON!"

"Now ladies...There is enough of me to go around," Drago said.

Dan, Shun, and Marucho's eyes twitched.

"How can Drago be more popular than us?!" Marucho yelled.

"Drago better stay away from my baby sister!" Shun yelled.

"I am way more popular than drago!" Dan yelled.

* * *

Shun took Ahsoka home and laid her on her bed.

"Night Ahsoka..." Shun whispered. Ahsoka nodded and fell asleep.

Shun left her room and went to go train with Madara.

* * *

"You're late, Shun," Madara said, "Come on time."

"Sorry..._Master..._" Saying that to Madara didn't seem right to him but he had to say it.

"We are behind on schedule," Madara got into fighting position, "Now get ready!" Madara attacked Shun, but Shun was able to dodge it.

"You're good, but not good enough!" Madara yelled, as he kicked Shun's legs out from under him. Shun was shocked when his back hit the ground.

"I may be old, but I'm stronger than you," Madara helped Shun up, "Dodge faster!" Madara tried to punch Shun and almost hit him, until Shun grabbed Madara's arm and threw him against the wall, but Madara pushed off the wall with his feet and punched Shun in the stomach.

"Faster!" Madara grabbed Shun's arms and threw him on the ground. When Shun got up Madara was able to knock his feet from under him.

"Even faster!" Shun got up and grabbed Madara and tried to throw him, but Madara was faster.

"Will you stop!" Shun yelled at Madara. Madara laughed and punched Shun so hard he fell down on the ground.

_'I'm starting to like the ground...'_Shun thought as he got up and attacked Madara.

Madara grabbed Shun and threw him to the ground and held Shun's arm around his back.

"Ugh...!"

"Don't under estimate your enemies, Shun," Madara said, "They might get the upper hand on you." He helped Shun up.

"I still got a lot to learn," Shun said. He kicked Madara's feet from under him, but he dodged Shun's attack and punched him.

"Yes, yes you do..." Madara laughed.

Shun and Madara continued to train until 1 o'clock in the morning.

Shun left Madara's hideout and went back to his dojo.

Shun climbed through the window and landed without making a sound. Then suddenly, the lights came on and Komomaru was standing at the door.

"Where were you?" He asked, with a hint of worry in his voice.

"N-nowhere..." Shun said, nervously.

"You might be able to lie to you sister easily, but not me." Shun sighed.

"I was at Bakugan interspace with Dan," Shun said.

"That boy is a bad influence on you and your sister," Komomaru said, "Your friendship with him is making you a slacker. Your grades are dropping and your ninja skills are getting worse. You need to end you friendship with young Daniel."

"But gramps!"

"I'll give you a deal," Komomaru said, "If you can show me you can improve your grades and ninja skills you can keep your friendship with him."

Shun nodded and watched Komomaru leave.

"Thank goodness..." Shun whispered. He remembered he had a huge test tomorrow morning and started to study.

* * *

Shun had fallen asleep at his desk in his room. At 5 o'clock Ahsoka woke Shun up.

"Huh...?" Shun asked, sleepy.

"It's time for you to go to school," Ahsoka said.

"Oh crap!" Shun pushed Ahsoka out his room.

"I woke him up and that's the thanks I get?!" Ahsoka yelled to herself. Shun opened the door and kissed her on the forehead and closed the door again.

"Much better," Ahsoka smiled. She walked to the kitchen and made breakfast. Shun ran out of his room with his school clothes on and his book bag.

"Bye!" Shun said. Ahsoka threw some toast to him and he caught it, "Thanks!"

"No problem!" Ahsoka yelled back as Shun ran out the door.

_'Ahsoka makes good breakfast...'_Shun thought to himself, _'No wonder me and gramps make her cook for us...' _Shun finished his breakfast and got to school 20 minutes early,_ 'Maybe I can get some studying in.'_

* * *

**Awww...What a nice family...Making an 11-year-old sister cook for you and your grandfather...Sorry, I had to write that. And if you're wondering why Ahsoka was up, because she wants to watch pokemon. What? I like pokemon!**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


	53. Chapter 53

It has been one year after the brawlers defeated Mag mel. Shun and Dan were brawling in a huge stadium.

"Go Nii-Nii!" Ahsoka yelled. She is now 12-years-old.

"Princess," Leonidas said, "The whole world can hear you." Ahsoka smiled.

"Well, Nii-Nii should win! He's way stronger and smarter than Dan! Go Nii-Nii!"

Shun blushed when he heard Ahsoka yell.

"What's wrong?" Dan laughed, "Do you not like your sister cheering for you?"

"Shut up, Dan!" Shun yelled, as he called out another ability.

"To late!" Dan pulled out another ability card and defeated Shun.

"Aww..." Ahsoka sighed, "Nii-Nii lost..."

Shun sat next to Ahsoka in the stands. Ahsoka hit him on the head.

"Hey, what was that for?" Shun asked.

"You lost..."

"And...?"

"You should've won!" Shun sighed.

"Are you gonna stay quiet, like the other time I lost to Dan?" Shun asked. Ahsoka didn't talk to him.

"Ahh...Finally...Peace and quiet," Shun said, smirking. Ahsoka hit him on the head. "I was joking!"

Ahsoka stuck her tongue out at him and her ruffled her hair.

"Who's that man?" Ahsoka asked. Shun saw she was pointing to a man about Dan's age with blonde, spiky hair.

"I'm Gunz!" The man announced.

"That's a weird name," Ahsoka said.

"So is Ahsoka." Shun laughed. Ahsoka stuck her tongue out at Shun and he laughed.

"Let the brawl begin!" Julie said.

"Bakugan brawl!" both boys yelled.

"Bakugan stand!" Dan yelled, "Pryus fusion dragonoid!"

"Bakugan stand!" Gunz yelled, "Haos Reptak!"

They started to brawl. Ahsoka eyes widen in happiness.

"This is so cool, Nii-Nii!" Shun nodded and hugged Ahsoka.

Then suddenly, Mechtogan appeared.

"HEY! NO MECHTOGAN!" Julie yelled.

"It's not ours!" Dan yelled.

"Then who's is it?!"

The Mechtogan started to destroy the arena. Everyone started to flee the arena.

"Ahsoka! Get out of here, now!" Shun yelled. Ahsoka shook her head.

"NO!" Ahsoka yelled.

"Ahsoka...Please. You have to le-" An explosion went off near them.

"Ahsoka!" Shun yelled. Ahsoka fell on the ground covered in wounds, and so did Sally, Sayuri, and Nene.

"Sayuri!" Dan yelled.

"Sally!" Marucho yelled.

"NeNe!" Shuji yelled **(I decided to put him in there. I know he wasn't in there. Or was he...?)**.

The whole arena exploded.

* * *

Dan, Shun, Marucho, and Shuji stood up with wounds all over their bodies.

"Ahsoka!"

"Sayuri!"

"Sally!"

"NeNe!"

* * *

Ahsoka was barely breathing and had rocks on her body. She looked up and saw a man in a weird outfit.

"H-help...m-me..." Ahsoka begged. The man smirked.

"My name is Wiseman," He said, "Tell the brawlers I'm after them." He disappeared. Ahsoka coughed and fell unconscious.

"P-princess..." Leonidas said, "Stay away...I'll get Shun..."

* * *

"S-Sayuri..." Medusa said, "Stay awake...I'll get Dan..."

Sayuri had a huge gash on her head and it was bleeding profusely. She nodded and fell unconscious.

* * *

"S-Sally..." Warrior princess said **(Warrior princess is a Haos bakugan that belongs to Sally)**. "Please stay awake and I'll get Marucho..." Sally fell unconscious.

* * *

All of their bakugan flew to their older brothers.

Shun saw Leonidas, Dan saw Medusa, and Marucho saw Warrior princess.

"Where's Ahsoka?!" Shun yelled.

"Where's Sayuri?!" Sayuri yelled.

"Where's Sally?!" Marucho yelled.

"Where is NeNe?!" Shuji yelled.

All the bakugan yelled at them, "They're hurt!"

They ran to over to their sisters.

Shun saw Ahsoka and removed the rocks from off of her and held her in his arms.

"A-Ahsoka..." Shun stroked her cheek. Her eyes fluttered opened and smiled.

"H-hi...Nii...Nii..." Ahsoka smiled sweetly.

Dan held Sayuri in his arms and tried to stop her bleeding, "Sayuri! Don't you dare leave me!"

"B-big...brother..." Sayuri smiled.

"Sally..." Marucho looked like he was gonna cry.

"M-marucho..." Sally whispered.

"NeNe..." Shuji held NeNe close to him.

"S-shuji..." NeNe whispered.

They all took their sister's in their arms (Marucho carried Sally on his back) and carried them to the infirmary.

* * *

Shun, Dan, Marucho, and Shuji waited for their sister's to come out of surgery.

"Your sisters are okay," the doctor said, "But they are in extreme condition." They nodded and they headed towards their sisters room.

* * *

Shun entered Ahsoka's room and saw her. His stomach turned at the sight.

"Ahsoka..." He whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't protect you..."

Ahsoka smiled, "It's okay...I-it's not y-your fault..." Shun smiled at Ahsoka and she smiled back.

"You're so sweet..." Shun said. Ahsoka smiled.

"I l-love you Nii-Nii..." Ahsoka said.

* * *

Dan entered Sayuri's hospital room. She had bandages on her head.

"big brother..." Sayuri whispered, "W-where were you...? I w-was scared...?"

"I know...I'm sorry..." Tears formed in Dan's eyes.

"W-why are you...c-crying...?" Sayuri choked out.

"I love you, Sayuri..." Dan said.

"Then why w-weren't you t-there...?" Sayuri asked, tears fell down her eyes.

"I wanted to be there for you..." Dan sat down on the seat next to Sayuri's hospital bed.

* * *

Sally was gasping for air and Marucho was trying to comfort her.

"Sally..." Marucho begged.

"M-M-M-Marucho...I'm s-s-s-scared..." Sally gasped.

"I know..." Marucho held her hand.

* * *

"All the girls will have to stay here for a couple of weeks," The doctor said, "They will survive. They have a few broken bones. They will be in pain so here are some antibiotics..." The doctor handed the pills to them and left.

They nodded and gave the pills to the girls.

When they entered their sister's room's they tried to give them the pills but they didn't want to take them.

"I don't w-wanna..." Ahsoka said, she turned her head.

"n-no..." Sayuri said.

"Not...h-h-hungry..." Sally.

"No..." NeNe said.

* * *

**I'm so bored...Anyone who writes and fanfic about Shun beware of 'Mrs. Shun Kazami'...She's been tormenting fanfic author's...**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


	54. Chapter 54

After a few weeks Ahsoka, Sally, Sayuri, and NeNe were healed.

"Oh! Nii-Nii!" Ahsoka said, "A man named Wiseman told me that he wanted to destroy the peace between bakugan and humans!"

"When did he tell you that?" Shun asked.

"The day where those huge Mechtigan destroyed the arena!" Ahsoka said.

"he told me that too!" Sayuri said.

"Us too!" NeNe and Sally said.

"He saw you guys hurt by the rocks and he didn't help?!" Shun yelled, angry. The girls nodded.

"Why would he do that?" Mira asked, "It makes to sense."

"Strange…" Dan said. Shun, Marucho, and Mira nodded. Ahsoka, Sayuri, Sally, and NeNe were drinking their tea.

"Let's go to bed," Mira said, "It's 10:30 and the girls have school in the morning." Ahsoka, Sayuri, Sally, and NeNe all groaned.

"Do we have to?" Ahsoka asked, "We don't like school!" Sayuri, Sally, and NeNe nodded.

"Do you wanna end up like Dan?" Shun asked. Sally, Sayuri, Ahsoka, and NeNe ran off to their rooms.

"You had to say that?!" Dan yelled. Shun smirked.

"I'm just stating the facts, Daniel," Shun said, smirking, "You have detention all the time and you barely passed your finals."

"Yeah! But you-" Shun cut him off.

"I haven't gotten a single detention nor have I failed my finals." Shun said. Dan blushed and stood up.

"I'm going to bed," Dan said, annoyed, "I don't feel like making fun of."

"You're always made fun of..." Drago said.

"SHUT UP!" Dan yelled.

* * *

At midnight Shun left to train with Madara, but somebody was watching him.

"Where is he going?" Dan asked himself.

"Where is who going...?" Drago asked.

"Shun," Dan answered, "He's leaving..."

"Strange..."

"Yes..."

* * *

The next night Dan saw Shun leave again. Then the next, and the next, and the next.

One day when everyone was asleep Dan confronted Shun.

"Where have you been running off to?" Dan asked.

"I don't see why that's any of your business," Shun said, "And one did I say you're the boss of me?"

"Shun," Dan snapped, "Where are you going?!"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Shun yelled.

In the room across from Shun's room Ahsoka and Sayuri started to wake up from the yelling.

"They sound like an old married couple," Ahsoka yawned, "Let's go see what's wrong...again..."

Sayuri nodded and followed her out. Sally saw them leaving their room and followed them. A mysterious figure appeared behind the three girls and grabbed them.

"Ahsoka! Sayuri! Sally!" Nene yelled. Shun, Dan, and Marucho heard her and ran outside to see NeNe crying and Ahsoka, Sayuri, and Sally nowhere in sight.

Marucho, Shun, and Dan asked the same question: "Where are they?!"

* * *

NeNe told them what happened and Shun, Dan, and Marucho were so angry.

"It was bad enough he's trying to destroy the bond between the bakugn and humans but he had to kidnap our sisters?!" Shun yelled, angry.

Shun got up and started to walk outside. He was going to face Wiseman himself. He started to run to Wiseman's hideout. He was stopped by someone's hand.

Shun turned his head and saw Dan and Marucho.

"Shun," Dan was breathing heavily, "I know you want to save your sister. We all do, but we have to stay together." Shun fell on his knees.

"I...I was supposed to protect Ahsoka," Shun whispered, "What kind of brother am I to let my sister get kidnapped?!"

"Don't blame yourself, Shun," Marucho said, "We all should've kept an eye on them."

Shun nodded and got up, "Let's go save our sisters." They nodded and went to Wiseman's hideout.

* * *

Ahsoka was trying to get the ropes off her hands with her teeth and Sayuri and Sally kept saying it was impossible.

"Why are you guys giving up so early?!" Ahsoka yelled, annoyed.

"Because we have one in a million shot of escaping..." Sayuri said.

"I thought Sally was supposed to be the brains of or friendship," Ahsoka said.

"She is," Sayuri said, "She told me."

"Oh..." Ahsoka continued trying to get it off, until she remembered something. She brought her hands behind her back and took out a kunai and cut the ropes off.

"You had a knife in our home?!" Sally yelled.

"Nii-Nii said I should always use it when he's not with me," Ahsoka explained.

"You mea you brought it to school?!" Sayuri yelled. Ahsoka nodded.

"I always but it in my locker," Ahsoka said. She took the kunai and cut off the ropes tied around her legs and then started to cut the ropes off of Sayuri and Sally.

"Having a ninja as a friend sure does come in handy," Sayuri said.

"I'm not a ninja. Nii-Nii is," Ahsoka said.

"Let's just get out of here," Sally said, annoyed.

"Now, what do we have here?" a voice said. They froze in fear.

"You aren't leaving so soon...Are you?" Wiseman asked, smirking. Ahsoka glared at him and took some kunai and threw them at Wiseman. He caught them with one hand.

Ahsoka's eyes widen and she turned to Sayuri and Sally, "Get out of here! Now!"

"No! We aren't leaving without you!" Sally said. Ahsoka looked at Sayuri and Sayuri nodded.

Sayuri took Sally's hand and started to run.

"What about to Ahsoka?!" Sally asked.

"She'll be okay," Sayuri said as she ran, "Ahsoka can handle herself! Besides...She's the little sister of our brother's best friend! She's Ahsoka Angel Kazami!"

Sally never knew Sayuri believed in Ahsoka this much. She was a quiet girl at school and got bullied a lot, but they never told Shun.

"You're right," Sally said, "She's Ahsoka Angel Kazami!"

"You're only a child," Wiseman said, smirking, "You can't be stringer than me."

"Wanna a bet?" Ahsoka asked.

Wiseman got into fighting position and ran to attack her. Ahsoka disappeared and reappeared behind Wiseman and sent him flying towards the other side of the cave.

"You're a strong child," Wiseman said, "But not strong enough!"

* * *

**I decided to make a fighting seen with Ahsoka and Wiseman. I know she not might seem strong, but she's been watching Shun practice for years so she must have picked up something. Well, Master Madara is gonna end soon and the sequel is gonna start.**

**-ahsokazami2001. **


	55. Chapter 55

Ahsoka smiled. She knew she had to wait until Shun arrives. She can hold the fight out long enough.

"What are you smiling at you little brat?!" Wiseman yelled. He ran towards Ahsoka and punched her in the stomach.

"Ugh!" Ahsoka fell on her knees and blood came out her mouth._ 'Damn…I'm sorry Nii-Nii…I should've listened to you…'_

Wiseman grabbed Ahsoka by the hair and dragged her to the side of a cliff, "Die you little brat!" He was gonna throw Ahsoka over the edge, until Shun stopped him.

"You idiot!" Shun yelled, "I told you never fight anyone! I know your strong, but he could've killed you!"

Ahsoka nodded. Shun wouldn't let Ahsoka do anything dangerous…or anything at all after Shiori's death.

"I'm sorry," Ahsoka said, "But I had to give Sayuri and Sally the chance to escape!" Shun smiled.

"Stay out of the way," Shun said. Ahsoka nodded and got out the way.

"If you hit me your Grandfather won't see day again!" Wiseman said. He pushed a button a remote and they saw Komomaru tied to the wall.

"Gramps!"

"Grandpa!"

"Ahsoka! Shun!" Komomaru yelled.

"You're a monster, Wiseman!" Shun yelled.

"I know," Wideman said, smirking. Shun ran towards Wiseman and punched him in the face, and he ended up knocking him out.

Ahsoka untied Komomaru and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Ahsoka..." He said, "I was so worried about you..."

"I was scared, grandpa..." She said.

"I know..."

Shun smiled and ruffled Ahsoka's hair. Ahsoka turned her head to smile at Shun, but she saw Wiseman was not knocked out.

"Wiseman..." She said, fear in her voice.

"Damn you!" Wiseman said as he ran towards Shun. Then a invisible force knocked Wiseman into the cave's wall.

"Who...?" Shun was shocked, until he found out who it was.

"You were late, Shun..." Madara said. Komomaru glared at Madara and Madara glared at Komomaru.

"What are you doing here, Madara?! Are you here to kill my grandchildren again?!" Komomaru spat with venom in his voice. He ran towards Madara and punched him in the face.

"Grandpa!" Ahsoka yelled.

Madara grabbed Komomaru's arm and threw him down to the ground. Komomaru landed on his feet with complete balance.

"That all you got, you old bastard?!" komomaru yelled.

"Damn you!" Madara yelled.

Shun covered Ahsoka's ears, _'Don't they know Ahsoka is here?' _Shun thought. Ahsoka looked at the two confused.

_'What do those words mean? Dan and Nii-Nii always use them when they are fighting...Are they bad?' _Ahsoka thought.

Komomaru punch Madara in the stomach and Madara coughed up blood.

"Stay away from my grandchildren!" Komoaru yelled. Madara growled at him and punched Komomaru in the face.

Soon the Dan, Marucho, Sally, and Sayuri appeared and saw Komomaru and Madara fighting. They walked over to Shun and saw he was covering Ahsoka's ears.

"Why are you...?" Dan was confused at why Shun was covering Ahsoka's ears.

"They are saying the words we use when we fight," Shun said. Dan's eyes and Marucho's eyes widen and covered their sister's ears too.

Komomaru took out his sword and so did Madara. They ran towards each other and started to sword fight. Ahsoka, Sally, and Sayuri smiled.

"This is so cool!" They all said. Marucho sighed.

"We have to stop letting them watch action movies on weekends," Maruco said. Dan and Shun nodded.

"Maybe they would like Snow white?" Dan asked.

"Maybe..." Shun said.

"Is this a really good time to be discussing these things?!" Marucho yelled.

"True..."

"Ahh!" Komomaru yelled as Madara cut his arm with his sword.

"Grandpa!" Ahsoka yelled.

"I'm okay sweetheart...I promise," He healed himself, "Now let's end this!" Madara nodded.

"Lets!"

They kept o sword fighting, until the volcano started to rumble.

"We need to get out of here...Now!" Shun yelled.

"Not until we settle this," Komomaru yelled, "We are gonna finish this Uchiha vs. Kazami feud now!"

"Alright! I always wanted to kill you!" Madara yelled.

"Grandpa!" Ahsoka cried, "I don't want you to die!" Komomaru ignored Ahsoka and continued to fight Madara.

"Stop grandfather!" Shun yelled. Madara made and a hand sign and the volcano filled with smoke.

Shun took Ahsoka, Dan, Sayuri, Marucho, and Sally out the volcano and on to the island.

Tears fell down Ahsoka's face, "grandpa...no..." Shun hugged Ahsoka and she cried into Shun's shoulder.

Then Komomaru came out of the volcano coughing and covered in blood.

"Don't worry..." Komomaru said, "It's Madara's blood." Shun's eyes widen.

"Madara...?" Ahsoka asked.

"He's dead," Komomaru said.

Shun glared at Komomaru and he flinched.

"What's wrong Shun?" Komomaru asked.

"You killed my..._master_..." Shun said. Komomaru gasped. Dan, Sayuri, marucho, and Sally all gasped.

"Ahsoka...Was Madara Shun's master?!" Komomaru asked. She nodded.

"When...I was sick with that sickness that killed mommy he went Madara because he could heal me..." Ahsoka said, "He had to do that Grandpa! Please forgive him! And if Madara dies the cure would wear off!"

Komomaru eyes widen. Shun took Ahsoka's hand. He got on his knees and out his hands on Ahsoka's shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Ahsoka, I'm going to train with Tatsuo...I want you to be with me...You mean the world to me and I love you...Please...Come with me..." Shun asked. Tears fell from her eyes and she looked at Komomaru.

"I...but grandpa...I don't wanna leave him...but I want to be with you..." Ahsoka said. Shun hugged her.

"You don't have to come...I understand..." Shun said, with some hurt in his voice.

"I wanna come with you!" Ahsoka said.

"Alright..." Shun opened a portal and before they went in it Ahsoka looked at Komomaru.

"I'll miss you Grandpa...Sayuri...Please take care of him...I love you grandpa..." Ahsoka said as tears fell from her face. Shun took her hand and lead her through the portal.

"Ahsoka..." Komomaru whispered, "I love you..." Tears fell from his eyes.

_**To be continued in part 2:**_

_**The Kazami seven.**_

* * *

**I can't believe I'm crying right now...Well, this is a sad ending. This is the end of Master Madara. I hoped you like the ending. Unless you're crying like me...**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


End file.
